Shattered
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: COMPLETE!A Yuffentine story, rated M for lemon in Chapter 26, language and violence. Terrorists are targeting Vincent, and the only person that can help him is Yuffie! Can she save him, and make it to Cloud and Tifa's wedding? VxY, CxT, CxS, BxE
1. Hour 0

Final Fantasy is not mine, never will be! I'm hoping this will get some good reviews, if it does, I might keep it going. I have several more chapters in mind. I hope you enjoy! This is post Dirge of Cerberus!

"_Come on Yuffie… just breathe… in… out… in… out…" _It hurt to think, it hurt to breath, even though the soft cadence of Tifa's voice made her focus on the words. It felt like fire was burning inside her gut, tears leaked out of her eyes, her hands balled into fists. Cloud was somewhere… wasn't he? _"There it is… Hold her Tifa…" _Ha, he was there. The memories from the last two days came flooding back to her, and to why she now had two slugs in her belly, and a very upset Vincent Valentine was pacing back and forth in the other room, with Barret and Cid trying to calm him.

**Two Days Earlier…**

"Oh come on Vinnie! You can't stay cooped up in this place forever! This isn't healthy you know!" Yuffie Kisaragi stomped her foot, the sound of her boot heel on the soft earth still didn't turn the sullen man from his ruminations. He sat there, staring at the still form of his old beloved, though the young ninja didn't know why he couldn't just let her rest, and move on with his life. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Tifa and Cloud, and you know it! Gawd Vinnie, do you even speak?"

There was a small sigh as he turned to regard the boyish ninja girl… woman actually. She was nearly 21, and her form was taking on that soft, round shape of a woman. It had been 5 years since he'd met the joyful ninja, and she still could press every button he possessed. "Unlike someone I know, I only speak when necessary." Yuffie rolled her eyes at the older man, "You know Vincent," she accented the T in his name to show her annoyance, "Some people enjoy talking to each other, getting to know people… and all that. I don't even know why they sent me up here to get you, I thought you were over her…"

He sighed, but something else stabbed him in the heart. He was over Lucrecia, he had come up to this place to visit another grave… two to be exact, each buried next to the other. Yuffie let out a soft sigh, and she looked down at Vincent Valentine, for once seeing that utter sadness there, something he normally kept buried under his cold exterior. "That wasn't your fault Vinnie… Vincent," she corrected herself, wanting to make him feel better, not worse. She felt a strange stirring in her heart, the same strange feeling she'd had 2 years ago when she'd found him, dying on the floor of Shinra Manor. The man shook his head, "Yuffie… she took a bullet for me. How can that not be my fault?"

Yuffie knelt down behind him; wanting to reach out, but stopping herself, he wasn't much of a touchy, feely guy that was for sure. "Shelke was stuck in the body of a ten year old, and the more she developed her feelings, she knew she didn't belong in normal society. We all knew, that Lucrecia's memories in her head made her love you; even though she could never be with you… she did what she had to, in order to insure you lived on. It would have killed you Vincent… not even you could take a bullet in the heart."

"And why do I deserve to live, after all this?" His voice was strained, she'd noticed that knowing the entire story of his transformation, and loosing Chaos in the process, had started to tenderize the hard gunman; she'd actually seen him smile on occasion. It was a smile like Cloud's, rare, but completely lit his pale features, until the incident a year ago. The WRO and Shinra Electric Power Company made their alliance public, Reeve had wanted the people to start putting their trust in the new power options from Shinra, and Rufus had backed him the whole time, wanting to repair the damage he, and his family, had done. They were all there at the announcement; Reeve had begged them all to come, to lean credence to the WRO, since AVALANCHE had become the unspoken, poster kids for the saving of the planet. It was a huge turn out; even Tifa had managed to convince Shelke to come, since she had helped with the Omega Disaster. They all stood there, in the backing sun, as the announcement was made, then a group of citizens, still against Shinra, opened fire on the crowd. The snipers had targets, Reeve, Cloud, Vincent and Barret. Reeve had been using one of his dolls, so when the first shot rang out, the real Reeve was safely tucked in the camera booth. Cloud grabbed Tifa and hit the floor, receiving a grazing wound, and Barret took the slug in his shoulder… but the gunman on Vincent was neither incompetent nor lazy, and the bullet was on course, and he didn't have enough time to move out of the way. Shelke however, did, and rushed to block the bullet, her mako imbued quickness giving her the chance to save the man she loved. The bullet struck her in the chest, and she fell to the ground, dead. Vincent sat there for hours, cradling her against him, unable to cry, but wishing he could.

He wished he could now, shed at least one tear for the girl, but it wouldn't come… that made him feel like more of a monster then Chaos ever had. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, he'd been wandering for the year after that, never answering his phone, and his friends were starting to wonder if he was even alive. Cloud had sent them out to anywhere they thought he might be, and Yuffie had gotten Lucrecia's cave. She had called them, happily relating the news, that at least he was alive, but she still hadn't had any luck getting him to move. Yuffie did feel bad about her badgering, and small snippets of memories started to come to her, Meteor Fall, when she got him off the mako cannon, the feeling of his arms around her, when she'd been saved from Nero, cradled against his chest. That just made her heart ache more, and she realized, in that moment of quiet reflection as she watched his profile be shamefully covered by his cloak and hair, that she had feelings for Vincent Valentine.

Yuffie didn't even realize what she was really doing; her heart was pulling her to do a thing that normally, she would have rolled her eyes at whoever was attempting it. She slipped her arms around his shoulders, hugging close to him. "Vinnie," she said softly, "We're your friends… we love you. Please don't push us away. Do you think Shelke gave her life for you so you could sit in a graveyard the rest of your life? You are obsessed with death, you can't pull yourself away from it."

"I am dead, Yuffie," he said softly, she could feel the reverberation though his chest as he spoke with that deep, rough voice of his, and the ninja girl found tears coming to her eyes. She didn't cry for the women buried in the cave, but rather the man who watched over them and the deep pain she could feel radiating off his warm corpse. A drop of water soaked into the thick, red fabric her cheek was resting against, and she shook her head, "You don't have to be." Her voice was barely over a whisper, thick with the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. Something amazing happened then, a gloved hand moved to cover the ninja's, he leaned back against her, closing his eyes. As he did that, a small, fragile tear slipped down his cheek.


	2. Hour 2

I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters... Enjoy Chapter 2!

"_Tifa… the blood is coming out faster, get that potion…"_ Yuffie struggled to open her eyes, but they were so heavy, so very heavy. She wanted to go to sleep, but she knew if she did, she would never wake up. "Vincent," she called, her voice strangled, soft and mournful. If she was going to die, she wanted to see him first.

"_Damn it, Cloud we're going to loose her!"_

"_Cloud, Vincent isn't going to fucking stay out here anymore. I'm not taking a claw to my gut!"_

Over her, after a few moments, she thought it had been anyway, a beautiful, pale face, came into view, backlit by the bright lights overhead. "Yuffie… do you hear me?"

Yes… yes I hear you; you're the only one not muffled… "Vincent, help me."

His face screwed up in pain, looking down at the pale, beautiful girl. "Yuffie… you can't leave me too… not like this."

**46 hours earlier…**

"Come on Vinnie, it's just a chocobo! I'm not walking all the way back to Gold Saucer, and I didn't think I'd find you. There is only one, but it's a gold, and hearty! It will carry both of us!" The unlikely travel companions stood outside Lucrecia's cave, the beauty of the canyon that lead up under the waterfall would have been enough to take the breath from most people. The case wasn't so for a small, irate ninja and a sullen fighter.

"Why are we going to Gold Saucer?" Vincent didn't like that city; it was too bright, loud and fake… Nibelhiem was just as close. He didn't really want to go there either, but it was better then Gold Saucer. Yuffie grimaced, "I told you, Cid is going to pick us up in Gold Saucer. It has a landing strip; it's easier for him. Not to mention I hate Nibelhiem, it's creepy. Now just get on the damn bird. Are you that scared to have me between your legs?" She smirked at him and saw a gratifying blush come over his porcelain features. She moved over to the bird and got on first, and then with some coaxing, Vincent was able to get on behind her, his legs resting one either side of her hips, the crook of his knees on the chocobo's wing joints. She started the bird off, the jolt nearly sending Vincent off the back. He slipped his human arm around her waist, holding onto her tightly.

Yuffie swallowed a bit, a blush came to her cheeks when Vincent started hugging her close. She knew it was just to stay on the bird, but it still felt better then she would admit, even to herself. She started out of the gorge, fighting the rising urge to tell the lovelorn gunman how much she was growing to like him… She was saddened to think he'd rather hang out with dead people then his friends. She'd told him Cloud and Tifa were finally going to get married and the Princess of Wutai couldn't go dateless, and he'd acquiesced. She'd been joking, but she wasn't going to take back her invitation, especially when he'd surprised her and got up off the dusty cave floor for the first time in days. He hadn't eaten in several days either, so she took the time to prepare a lunch, to get his strength back up. It made Yuffie sad to think that he would have gone into that deep sleep again, like he'd been in when Cloud rescued him out of the coffin. He was just going to give up on life.

And she was right… Vincent had had every intention on going to sleep in that cave and not waking up. A monster like him, with or without Chaos, didn't deserve to be with his friends… with anyone. He hadn't even been able to cry for Shelke. That had hurt him deeply, to know he was so cold that be couldn't show that small bit of compassion. Then Yuffie walked in and destroyed that plan. Her selfless compassion for someone he believed unworthy of such youthful understanding had let him release a single, pure tear. When it had happened, he had to resist the sudden urge to embrace the ninja tightly, to tell her much he really loved them too. Sure Yuffie could be annoying, a lot of the time really, but her act of support to him had meant more then he cared to admit.

To the two, stubborn people that wanted nothing more then to loose themselves in the comfort of the other, kept there mouths shut and started on their day ride to Gold saucer.


	3. Hour 4

_**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters! Enjoy Hour 4!**_

_Red eyes… focus on those eyes Yuffie… stay with him… you can't make him hurt again… _

"_We aren't going to loose her, hand me that bottle."_ Cloud was worried; the ninja could hear it in his voice.

"_Cloud,"_ Tifa whispered, her voice sad and soothing.

"_No! Not again… not again…"_ Yuffie felt a warm sensation as the swordsman poured the potion directly in the wound. She gasped, it hurt… She saw Vincent's eyes shoot over to Cloud, "What are you doing?" The gunman's voice was deeper, and held the edge of violence in it.

"_Saving her life,"_ came the blonde's strangled reply.

**44 hours earlier…**

"Ow! That hurts you brutish man! Get off of me, will you!" Yuffie Kisaragi was an unhappy lady, being that they were forced to stop two hours later. The chocobo had gotten spooked by a Marlboro, throwing both of its riders off its back. Cerberus had come out of its holster faster then Yuffie could blink, but in order to keep her safe, Vincent had covered her with his body. He was heavy though, and she was quite capable of defending herself, even if she'd hurt her leg in the fall. Her hands came to her ears as that deafening gun rang out with three, quick shots, then the monster stopped attacking. Only then did the ninja realize how close she was to him, his arm protectively holding her by the shoulders, cradling her to his chest. The cool metal of his claw was resting gently around her back, the points of his claw, pressing into the skin of her shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to excite. She looked up at Vincent, a soft heat was spreading through her body, manifesting as a gentle blush on her cheeks. The gunman was looking back at the Marlboro, his weapon still pointed at the thing. His expression was fierce; his brow knitted in concentration, his generous pout was now merely a thin line, his eyes flashed with intensity. Vincent Valentine had to be the sexiest man on the planet to a certain injured ninja being clutched to his chest.

Vincent looked down to the blushing girl in his arms, then realizing what he was doing. He let go, causing Yuffie to tumble back onto the ground, hitting her head on the rock under her. "Ouch! What the hell was that for? Are you at least a little worried that I'm hurt or something? Honestly, I always suffer!" She rubbed her head, messing up her hair, but she already felt a bump rising. He blinked, stowing Cerberus and moving a bit, looking at the back of her head. "No blood, you're fine…"

"Ugh, no sympathy at all, but why would I expect that from you anyway!" the small woman harrumphed and looked away, only to snap her head back when she felt his hand gently touch the inside of her thigh. "Hey you pervert!" She scowled at him, but then realized why her leg hurt so much. It was bleeding pretty badly; a large gash ran from the inside of her thigh to the top of her knee. That gentle heat started to localize a bit lower when he turned to retrieve his bag. Vincent came back with a first aid kit, and laid it down on a rock. He started to get all that he needed out and arranged it neatly on the ground near her leg. His claw gripped her calf, tightly, but not enough to hurt her, and he moved between her legs, draping hers across his lap. _Oh gawd, oh gawd, Vincent is between my legs… did I shave yesterday, I hope I did…_ The heat in her loins only intensified as several thoughts ran through her mind, none of them proper for a young lady of her title. Though for a materia thief, they were pretty normal. She only blushed more as he slid his black glove off so he wouldn't bloody the leather, so his cool, soft fingers ran over her skin. She glanced up at him, his face was completely neutral, and he was obviously concentrating on ministering to the battered girl. Yuffie may have had sexually charged things going through her head, but Vincent was too worried about her injury to ruminate over physical trifles. Though, as he started to swab the area so it didn't get infected, he noticed her thigh clench up as she let out a hiss of pain, and realized her legs were very shapely now. He'd only remembered them being skinny, but the curve of her thigh, going into her new, curvy hips made him blush slightly. "Hold still, it won't hurt long. You don't want it getting infected."

"Oww Vinnie! You're completely heartless! That really hurts!"

"Hm… if I was heartless, I'd let you bleed until you passed out. Then maybe it might be quiet around here." His voice actually held a bit of irritation to it, and even a bit of disappointment. Yuffie blinked and looked away as he carefully applied the butterfly bandages to hold the cut together. She parted her lips to say something, and then decided against it. He moved a bit, taking her ankle and resting it on his shoulder so he could easily wrap the gauze around her thigh. "Vincent… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say you were really heartless, I was just teasing." She blushed again, and he looked to her, his hand lingering a few moments, against her bare skin, shocked at her response. "It's alright…" With that he tied the gauze off and sat her leg back on the ground. Her replaced the supplies and moved to put them back in his bag. "Come on, let's get moving." Yuffie nodded and tried to get up, but she was having trouble, and much too stubborn to ask for help. After a few moments, she felt a strong arm around her waist, as Vincent lifted her up to her feet. He silently helped her over, and on to, the chocobo, climbing on behind her. His grip around her thin waist seemed gentler this time, but Yuffie was sure it was only her imagination. It didn't seem to register as significant to the girl that his human hand was still gloveless and resting against the soft skin exposed by her green belly shirt.


	4. Hour 6

"_The bleeding is starting to slow."_ _It sounds like Cloud is relieved; maybe I won't die after all._

"We need to get her to a hospital, she's lost too much blood." Yuffie saw Vincent above her, and his cool, gloveless fingers brushed over her forehead, "It's a cold sweat, she has a fever."

Tifa looked to Cloud, a worried expression on her face_, "We can't do a blood transfusion here, not to mention, we don't even know her blood type."_

_Heh… blood type… remember your promise?_

**42 hours earlier…**

"Ok Vinnie, I'm bored and my butt hurts… let's play a game to get our minds off all the boring scenery."

"I like the boring scenery," he commented, not really keen on what Yuffie Kisaragi wanted to play on the back of a chocobo. Not to mention he'd just been enjoying the silence, all 15 minutes of it. That was probably how long it took her to come up with her brilliant idea.

"Oh come on! Gawd you are such a spoiled sport! It's just a fun game that only requires a few words from you, that's why I thought it would be perfect for you!" She slowed the chocobo a bit to look at him, "don't you feel bad about dropping me and making the knot of my head?"

"It's already gone, and I already apologized." He looked down at her big, moony, stormy eyes, and the sweet jasmine smell of her hair only added to the soft illusion. The moment he acquiesced, she'd stop being the gentle flower, and turn back into a box of soul reaving razor blades in an attractive package. He sighed a bit, "Alright, what's the game."

"Yay!" she giggled, turning her eyes back on the road when Vincent was forced to take the reigns to avoid a tree. "The game is called 'Vital Statistics.' It's really fun. I'll go first, so you can see how it's played. Basically I ask a question, and you have to answer it truthfully… so we can get to know each other better!"

Vincent let out another strangled sigh, but didn't say no, either. Maybe this would help… he needed a friend, a close friend, with Shelke gone; Yuffie was the only one that even sort of held his mild interest. Well, as a female anyway.

"Ok ok… here is my first question, and I'll go easy on you, since you've never played. What is your favorite color?"

"Orange," he said softly, the way they were to ride the single chocobo required them to be quite close, so his warm breath ruffled her hair and passed over her skin. She nearly shuddered from that, but kept her cool. "Orange huh? I would have thought it would be black. Why do you like orange?"

"Hm," he said softly, "I thought it was my turn to ask a question."

Yuffie cleared her throat, his voice was doing all kinds of things to her, and she started to think maybe this hadn't been such a great idea. "Right, your turn."

"What's your favorite color?" Yuffie seemed to think for a moment, and then smiled, "Green… it's the color of life. Ok, my turn… How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

That question made him shift uncomfortably behind her, his grip on her waist tightened a bit. "Um, 13 I think… I don't really remember a lot of my life… before…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He thought of a question quickly, "What was the first materia you ever owned?"

"Oh, good one Vinnie! See you're getting the hang of this! It was a fire materia I got from my dad. What is your favorite book?" The game continued on for quite awhile, Vincent started to get into it more and more, happy to be able to talk, even though it didn't seem that way. He'd felt dead, he was ready to give up and die, only 6 hours before… before he had an emotional breakthrough he never thought possible, all because of the young ninja perched on her golden chocobo, with a silly smile on her face. He didn't even realize he was softly caressing her exposed skin with his hand, if he had, he would have blushed fiercely about it. Yuffie didn't seem to mind much, though maybe she was just too caught up in the game.

"Ok Vinnie, you get next question!" Yuffie brought Kokoro down an especially dangerous crevice, though her golden chocobo handled it like a champ. The man behind her gave it some thought. "What blood type are you?"

"Geesh Vinnie, maybe you really are a vampire. Are you wondering how I'll taste? What a weird question, you know… no body takes those personality meters seriously!"

"Hm, you wanted to be friends right?"

"Um, yeah, but what does blood type have to do with that?" Now the poor ninja girl was terribly confused.

"We fight, a lot, it's what we do with AVALANCHE. It's good to know, in case something were to happen."

"Oh…" She smiled a bit and thought about the logic. That was probably one of the sweetest things that had even been said to her. "I'm A, and you know, that's kind of sweet. Ok, my turn! What type are you?"

"A," he said softly, shifting a bit forward, since his tailbone was falling asleep. The increased pressure on Yuffie's back made her blush a bit. "Hey Vinnie, we have the same bloodtype! Hey make me a promise, ok?"

"What sort of promise?"

"If I ever need blood, that you'll donate it to me!"

"That's not a good idea Yuffie… then mako in my blood…" He was a bit ashamed, his condition was sure to unease the girl…

"Mako, shmako! Promise me, if I'm ever in a bind, and I need saving, that I can count on you. And don't pull the Cloud crap either! I know you are perfectly capable of having a pointy needle stuck in your pale ass skin, and give me blood!"

He blinked; a bit surprised she hadn't cared… she wanted a piece of him inside her? That thought lead all kinds of places he didn't want his mind to go, but after a few minutes and leaned forward to speak in her ear. "I promise…"


	5. Hour 8

**Sorry for the wait! I finally figure out exactly how this chapter would go, so here it is! As normal... FFVII is Square-Enix's...not mine!**

Yuffie forced her eyes back open, looking up at Vincent, her eyes falling right on his lips as he spoke. _His lips really are beautiful, so perfectly formed and I'll bet they are soft._ She reached up to him, a bit delirious from the blood loss… _If I'm going to die, I at least want to know…_

"She's type A," Vincent said softly, his eyes on Cloud. _"How do you know that? Are you sure?" _Vincent gave a small grunt in affirmation, and then looked down at the girl who was reaching for him. He blinked as her painfully cold fingers brushed his lips, lingering for a moment, then she smiled softly. "I knew it…" she whispered, letting her hand drop.

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, then back to the gunman, who held the ninja's hand, then leaned down to press his cool lips to her feverish forehead. Both of them missed the tear that slipped down his cheek, since it was lost in his mass of hair, but as the drop fell, and slid down the ninja's cheek, the significance was not lost on Yuffie.

**40 hours earlier…**

"Okay Vince, we need to stop to eat something… I'm starving to death up here." Her belly grumbled loudly, as if on cue, and she stopped the bird. They were in a nice area, were the creeks from the waterfalls by the cave all flowed into a larger brook, the rocky area making small waterfalls and pools all over the place. To the ninja, it seemed like the perfect place for their lunch, and it had been about six hours since they ate last. Vincent let out a small sigh, seriously wondering if she was delaying the trip for some reason. It wasn't like it was unpleasant, actually it was a bit fun, but he would never admit it out loud. "Alright," he said softly, and moved to get off Kokoro. He surveyed the area, mostly to make sure there weren't any lurking monsters, but he did have to agree, it was a nice spot. He went around a rock and saw a particularly pretty pool, and he was about to call to Yuffie, when he heard the sound of a gun's hammer being cocked. The soft sound of a bullet leaving a silencer followed, then two more as Vincent felt the heated slugs tear into his belly, and he fell forward. He started to recognize a heat in his gut rising, all together different then the pain of being shot…

Yuffie jumped off the bird and groaned as she massaged the blood back into her legs. That proved a bit problematic when her injured leg decided not to hold her weight, and she started to topple backwards. She knew she was going to land in the water, and she squeezed her eyes shut, only to stop abruptly, mere inches away from the rather jagged rocks. A strong arm was around her shoulders, and she opened her eye just a bit. She was surprised however, to find she was staring up at an older, handsome man, his long red hair was tied back, and a scar ran through his right eyebrow. His green eyes were cool, and carried the faint glow of mako. The ninja scrambled to get away, looking around for Vincent… "Who are you?" She said in a slightly shaky voice, which just got worse when she saw him pull Cerberus from his black duster. Her eyes got big and her heart was pounding in her ears. "Where's Vincent?" She asked again, and she backed up, bumping the already skittish bird in the rear. It warked and jumped, spraying feathers everywhere, but she managed to grab Conformer off Kokoro before he bolted. She raised her shurikan, but the man brought Vincent's gun up to her head and pulled the safety. "Would you like to be killed with your boyfriend's gun?" Yuffie huffed indignantly, "He is NOT my boyfriend, and where is he!"

"I killed him… shot him in the gut so he'd die a slow, painful death… see?" He pointed Cerberus at the line of crimson that was running down the creek beside her. Her eyes darted to water, and her anger started to build. "How dare you!" She screamed; lifting Conformer again, not caring if she was going to die… she was going to take the bastard out.

"How dare you," the man countered, "protecting that Turk, the one who killed my family! I tried to kill him a year ago when I met up with those idealistic fools, I only wanted to kill Valentine… and now I've done it! I was going to let you go, but you seem to have given me no choice." He raised the gun to her head and she let Conformer go, and then squeezed her eyes shut as the gun went off. She waited for the blackness to take her, and after a few moments, she opened her eyes when it didn't. Conformer was stuck in a near by tree, the man was hanging by his arm, three feet in the air, and she stood face to snout with the Galian Beast. She heard bones pop as the man cried out in pain, and Cerberus dropped. The man managed to wiggle away, taking off for the tree line. Yuffie just stood there, staring at him… "Are you alright?" He murmured; it was obviously hard for him to talk in that form, which must have been why he normally didn't. "I thought you didn't have control over what you did… like that?" She walked up to him, seemingly unafraid, and touched the blood on his blue stomach. "It was only Chaos I had no control over… and even the last time I used that form, it was me, not Chaos speaking." A ball of darkness enveloped him for a moment, then Vincent was standing there once more, and he started to stumble onto his knees. Yuffie grabbed him, under his armpits, and helped him down into a laying position, "Come on Vince, you'll be alright… right? I mean I've seen you hurt worse… you aren't going to die, right? You can't die… where is Conformer? I'll heal you… my bag, there are potions…" She was babbling; the tears that were there before were starting to break free, slipping down her porcelain cheeks. She was looking around, frantic, but she didn't want to let go of her friend.

Yuffie felt gentle fingertips on her cheek, causing her to stop and look at Vincent; he was wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright Yuffie… don't cry." Her eyes went down to his blood soaked shirt, but all she could see was bruised skin where three huge bullet holes should have been. She let out a choked sob, moving her fingers down to inspect the holes, and sure enough, they were already healed. She punched him in the shoulder, pretty hard, and got an angry look on her face, though with the tears still streaming down her face. Vincent, for the first time in a log time, felt a soft flutter in his heart. He moved and wrapped the girl in his arms gently, feeling horrible for making her cry. She punched him in the chest before she let him hold her, "Damn you Vincent," she cursed, though, even to the gunman, he could tell it was half hearted.

Kieran watched the exchange from the shelter of a nearby tree, as he messed with the cap on his potion. He was pretty sure that the Beast had broken his wrist, and he was more then disappointed to see the murderer alive. Kieran had been small when the Turks came in to kill his father and mother. They'd been scientists, and gave information to the media about the effects of mako energy on the planet, and the Turks had come in and silenced them. It seemed that it would take more to kill that man, if he could be called that. His eyes went to the little ninja, and a plan began to form. He disappeared into the forest; leaving the touching scene in the clearing behind… his own feelings of hatred forcing him to ignore the fact Vincent was no longer the man he'd once been.


	6. Hour 10

**FF7 and it's characters are not mine! Thank you to everyone for the great comments! Enjoy! **

"_Vincent, we need to get her to the hospital, now that she's not bleeding so bad. She needs blood. Here,"_ Tifa grabbed bandages, though Yuffie barely noticed, unable to take her eyes off the gunman, who was still so close to her. The sadness in his eyes made her heart wrench in her chest, she didn't want to see that in those garnet orbs of his_. No… not ever again… I know he doesn't age, and someday I'll die… but it won't be today._

"I'm not going to leave you," she whispered so softly only he could make out the words. "You were just starting to live, to feel and see the beauty in life… I'll be here to see you finally come out of your shell." She felt his fingertips trace along the line of her jaw, and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I'm going to hold you to that Yuffie…" The ninja let out a small smile, her stormy eyes seems a bit sharper then they had been. The gunslinger looked over to Cloud and Tifa, "I'll hold her up, get her bandaged and I'll get her to the hospital."

**38 hours earlier…**

"Vincent Valentine, I swear to Leviathan, if you don't lay down and rest, I will tie you down to a tree. You were just shot, and I saw all that blood go down the stream. I'm already injured, and you are injured… we can take a few hours to rest. We aren't going to miss the Shera, besides Cid will wait for us." She was currently sitting on the gunman's legs, her hands pushing his shoulders into the soft bedroll she'd set out for him. He was frowning up at her, normally a look that would cause grown men to mess themselves, but the tiny ninja was not going to be distracted. He was too annoyed at the moment to even realize how inappropriate their position was. "Yuffie…" he said, his voice careful, calm and cold, "get off of me this instant. I'm fine… you saw the wound close yourself. In the last two hours, the bruise is even gone."

In reality, he could have thrown the girl off, she barely weighed a hundred and ten pounds, and his three main guns weighed that, at least. He didn't, and he still wasn't sure why. Part of him liked the fact that her body was close, and warm. And a part of him was slightly excited by looking up at her. He put his hands on her hips and sat up, keeping her against him so she didn't fall, but he really was okay. His face softened as he got closer to her, and spoke softly, "I'm fine, I'm just glad that you weren't harmed."

Yuffie had managed not to make a surprised squeak when he sat up, but her cheeks turned a pale pink at the feeling oh his hands on her hips. Her arms bent and she found herself close enough do feel his breath as he spoke. The ninja focused on his lips, and started to move a bit closer, tilting her head just enough so she wouldn't bump his nose if she got close enough. The stoic gunman tensed a bit, not sure what she was doing, but not really wanting to move either. When she was close enough to brush her lips against his, her wayward chocobo came through the bushes, startling her enough to realize what she was about to do. Her cheeks went even redder and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and quickly moved off his lap, before she did something they would both regret. Well, she wouldn't regret a kiss, however she would regret the canyon she was sure would form between them. She liked him too much to force him away like that.

Vincent was a bit shocked, not expecting something like that would remotely happen, and he was finding himself sorely disappointed it hadn't. _Perhaps she realized she didn't want to kiss me… she probably wasn't even going to kiss me. Why would she want to?_

He cleared his throat; the silence was uncomfortable, even for him. After another minute, she jumped up, pushing the naughty thoughts out of her head, and going over to her pack. "Well, before that guy showed up, I was going to make some food. My growling stomach has now returned, with a vengeance, and isn't going to let us go anywhere until we, at least, eat something." She started moving to make a fire, humming a soft song as she did, acting as if nothing had happened. Vincent laid back down, feeling a bit light headed from the blood loss he'd suffered, even though he wasn't about to tell Yuffie that.

The ninja let Vincent doze while she cooked up something to eat, the half an hour going quickly as she thought about why she'd nearly kissed her friend. She knew part of it was she wanted him to be happy… it didn't seem like he'd ever, really been happy, except for a very short time with Lucrecia. She also found herself wondering just how many horrible things he was made to do when he was a Turk, and it made her feel as if the fierceness in which he fought now, was some how related to a need to atone for the sins committed thirty years ago. She glanced over at his peaceful features, well what she could see of them, and her heart thudded hard against her ribs. _What is this feeling? I feel light and heavy at the same time… hot and cold. I feel feverous, and yet when I look at him, there is an uncontrollable shiver that runs through me… warmth, replacing chill. Is this love? Do I love him? I've known him for five years, fought and nearly died beside him… why am I only realizing this now? Am I just seeing the real him?_

Questions were just thick in her mind, so much so that she nearly burnt the meager dinner of beans and salt pork. She really hated eating rations, but they didn't have much of a choice at the moment. She slid the fare into bowls, then moved over to Vincent, touching his arm softly and shaking him a bit. "Vinnie? Dinner is ready, if you want to move some more before nightfall, you should hurry… we only have about 2 hours of daylight left." His eyes slid open slowly, looking up at her, and then sitting up. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep, but he took the bowl she handed him, starting to eat in silence. After a few moments, Yuffie looked back over to her friend and swallowed her bite. "Do you remember that man, the one that shot you?"

After a few heartbeats, he looked up from his food and sighed a bit. He sat the bowl down and ran his hand through his hair, "No… I don't remember him at all… he must have been a child when it happened, but back then… I had to block it all out, just to keep sane. I really thought it was the right thing, but the murders…" he stopped, and hid his face, his eyes looking anywhere but at the girl across from him. "Hurry and eat so we can get going."

Yuffie swallowed a bit, feeling bad for even bringing it up, and started to eat quickly. She dropped it, seeing it was obviously a hard subject for him. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, the ninja wanting to go to him to comfort his broken heart, and the gunman wishing she could…


	7. Hour 12

Final Fantasy 7 is not mine! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Shattered!

* * *

"Ow…" Yuffie said softly, as Tifa's nail raked against her bruised skin. She didn't mind being firmly held to Vincent's chest, even if her abdominal muscles were hating her for it, nor did she mind the cooling balm and tight bandages on her half way healed wounds, but she did think the other woman needed to cut her fingernails.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she said softly, at least Yuffie was slightly more alert; though certainly not out of the woods yet. The brunette looked over to the spiky hair fiancée, _"We'll drive them in the delivery truck. Vincent can sit back there with her, so we don't have to try and get her in the car."_ Cloud nodded and left the room to find the keys. Tifa finished bandaging up the ninja, and then looked over to Vincent. _"You aren't hurt, are you?"_

Vincent gave a small shake of his head and looked down to Yuffie. "How are you feeling?"

Yuffie gave him a small glare, "Like I've been shot twice, thanks for asking," came her soft, breathy reply.

**36 hours earlier…**

Yuffie sat on her bedroll inside the one tent they had, her knees hugged to her chest. She been up alone for a half an hour, when they both got too weary to continue on, they'd gotten the tent out, and Vincent wanted to take first watch, but it had always been easier for Yuffie to stay awake, rather then try and wake up. The night was getting chilly, and she wrapped the blanket around herself tightly. Her gaze fell on the sleeping gunman, he had taken off his cloak, and the bandana was lying on the top of the red pile in the corner. His face was so perfect she found her eyes tracing the lines of his lips, thinking how stupid she was that she hadn't just kissed him when she had the chance. "Stupid chocobo," she murmured, making a bit of a pouty face. She reached over and gently moved a piece of hair from his face, though she was startled when a golden claw shot out from under the blanket and clasped her wrist. Vincent didn't even move other then that, and he didn't hurt her, even though the smallest amount of added pressure would have broken skin. "Vince…" She whispered, trying to get her hand away from him without causing herself injury, but it wasn't working. "Don't go," he murmured in his sleep, pulling her down next to him and holding her tightly.

Yuffie's eyes were as big as saucers when he enveloped the girl in his arms, and she had no idea what to do to get out. "Damn it Yuffie, you just _had_ to be tempted, didn't you? Couldn't have left the sleeping man alone… you should not have been messing with him!" She cursed her luck and was trying to figure out a way that she could either get away, or explain why he was holding her so nice and close. _He is so beautiful; his lips are so close… I could just… No! Damn it Yuffie, it's your raging hormones that got you in this predicament in the first place! _She tried to pull away gently, but that just made the sleeping man hold her tighter… "It's like wutainese finger cuffs… the more you pull, the tighter it gets!" Her whispers to herself weren't even causing Vincent to move, and she knew she'd be in big trouble when he woke up. "Well, if I'm going to die a terrible death tomorrow, I can at least enjoy my final meal." She closed her eyes and snuggled against him, which caused the man to ease his grip a bit. _Just like finger cuffs…_

Vincent rarely dreamed, and when he did, it was usually something horrible or heartbreaking. That was what his past seemed to be, ugly, brutal, gut wrenching and sad. And the dreams always started the same…

"_Lucrecia… please, I don't understand why you are doing this." The messy haired Turk reached out, wanting to grasp onto his lover and keep her close. His hand clenched her wrist, and she turned from the doorway, her long ponytail falling over her shoulder, the moon light filtering through the large window in his room made her skin glow, the gentle curves under her clothes were both alluring and frightening to him. It scared him how much he wanted her… how much he always wanted her, and the fact she was trying to walk out of his life broke his heart. _

"_You just don't understand… I… I don't love you, I love Hojo. I was just confused, but I'm not anymore. Let me go Vincent!"_

"_No, I'm not letting go, this only started when I learned you knew my father, now you won't smile, won't laugh… Lucrecia it's breaking my heart seeing you like this. I love you, I'll always love you. Please… don't do this."_

_The beautiful woman pulled her hand away, "Someday, you'll see its better this way. It was my fault…" She turned to run out the door, and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Tears shimmered in his eyes, but did not fall, could not fall. He was a Turk, and he couldn't cry, no matter how badly his heart hurt. He walked to the door and stared down the hall, and normally it would have drifted to another scene, of torture, or death… something unpleasant. But, somehow, the dream had changed, and he saw Yuffie standing there, seeming so out of place. The moonlight didn't touch her; it wasn't night that kept her. Her skin shone golden in the soft inner light she carried, her stormy eyes were warm, her small smile inviting. "Hey Vinnie, I thought you let her go? She only did it because she felt that she was protecting you, she didn't want to loose you like the lost your father." The dream Yuffie started to walk toward him, reaching up and gently moving his hair from his eyes, and then she smiled a bit. In the dream, he heard gunshots, then Yuffie's eyes got big and Vincent looked down. The ninja's hands were at her belly, and covered in blood, and she started to fall. "Vincent…" she whispered, as he caught her, pulling her close to him. He saw a boy with red hair standing there, the gun in his hand smoking. "I'll take your lover away, for taking my parents!"_

_The Turk blinked, and he was his normal self, and the boy was now the man who'd shot him. "You… I know you now." The killer grinned and ran off, and then Lucrecia walked back in. This time she looked more like a ghost, no longer the sad, broken woman that had ran out on him all those years ago. "Vincent, I want you to live, that's what all of this has always been about… don't let her go, if you love her, hold onto her." He looked down at the dying girl in his arms and he grasped her wrist, "Don't go," he whispered to her, clutching her tight to his chest. Yuffie looked up with sad eyes… "I'm so sorry." Her eyes closed and he could feel her heart beat slowing…_

"Yuffie!" Vincent say up, his breath ragged and he realized that he was holding the real Yuffie against him, who was looking up at him with a bewildered and slightly worried look on her face. She was now on his lap, having been dragged up when he awoke, and instead of having the normal reaction most people would, he held her closer and buried his face in her soft hair. The ninja didn't move, paralyzed by her emotions. She managed to get her arms to work enough to encircle him gently, holding him close as well. "Vincent, what's wrong?"

The gunman couldn't even repeat what had happened, he couldn't really say anything. Yuffie took a deep breath and reached up to caress his hair. "It was just a dream Vince, whatever it was, it's ok… I'm here for you." After a few moments, he pulled away, his composure completely intact, his face expressionless once again. "I am sorry, Yuffie… I don't know what came over me." He sat the tiny ninja back on her blankets and started to stare off into space. "Go ahead and sleep, I'll stay up."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at him, and then lay back down, looking up at him. "If you ever need to talk, you can, to me I mean…"

Vincent nodded and glanced over at her, the sight of seeing the sweet girl covered in blood was haunting him, every time he closed his eyes, the sight was burned into his retina. Yuffie rolled over and closed her eyes, hoping that her travel companion was indeed alright. Sure he'd been through hell, but to make him visibly shaken; her curiosity to what could have made him that upset was overtaking her. She resolved to weasel it out of him in the morning as she let out a yawn and closed her eyes.

He just sat there, thinking over the dream he'd had. _Do I love her? I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, it felt the same as when Lucrecia was taken from me. She's so kind, and lovely… Lovely? Do I really think her beautiful? She deserves better, she's young, vibrant and alive, and I am anything but. She should have a kind and gentle husband. Husband? Where did that come from? _Vincent shook off his musing, his mind drifting to Lucrecia and what she'd said in his dream… Then he realized the intense pain had lessened over the last day, when he'd finally been allowed the simple release of crying. That had happened because of Yuffie. He looked back over to the ninja girl, who had already slipped off into dreamland. He reached over with his good hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, giving the barest hint of a smile. "Thank you, Great Ninja Yuffie." _You've stolen more then just my materia this time… I just wish I had more to offer you._


	8. Hour 14

I don't own these characters... Square Enix does... but I do own Kieran! Enjoy this chapter... something happened a bit sooner then I thought it would, but oh well... it seemed right and lead to some interesting things... it's hard to figure out what to do in the middle of the night!

* * *

Yuffie couldn't help but snuggle against the warm chest she was clutched to; it helped to take her mind off the pain in her stomach. She was vaguely aware that she was being carried out to the delivery truck Tifa owned for the bar. She was jostled around as Vincent tried to hurry. Her thoughts drifted to her would be murderer, and she had a small amount of pity for him. _His death must have been very painful… The thing is, I can't fault him for wanting revenge for his family… yet Vincent isn't that person anymore. He was wronged just as much as that man Kieran was… it's sad. Gawd I must be getting soft, feeling bad for the man who nearly killed me._

She heard a door open and Cloud was saying something to them, but she wasn't listening anymore… she was tired. Vincent climbed into the back of the truck, and sat down, with the barely conscious girl in his lap. "Stay with me Yuffie," he whispered, now that they were alone in the cargo space of the covered truck, she could really hear the sadness in his voice. _He must be going out of his mind… First Lucrecia, then Shelke… every woman he develops a bond with, they get taken away._ Yuffie forced her eyes open, looked up into his sad face. "I will Vincent… you said you'd never leave me, remember? I promise… I'll return the favor."

**34 hours earlier…**

Vincent had been sitting, alone and in silence for little over two hours. Normally if he was up on watch, he'd be thinking of Lucrecia, brooding over her untimely demise and why his conscience could never let him forget his sins. However, this was no ordinary watch, nor was he actually alone. He glanced over to the sleeping form of the ninja, her back not even a foot from touching his crossed legs, and his head was resting in his hand as he watched over her. She really looked angelic sleeping there; one would never think her hyper or annoying… until she woke up.

The silent gunman shook his head, _that's unfair to say, she was only annoying because she was young and trying to keep a secret. Now… well she's certainly no Lucrecia, but I'm not entirely convinced that is a bad thing._ Vincent was finding her positive outlook and joyfulness becoming less annoying, if that was possible, and he found that he didn't really want to be without that. He never would have guess Yuffie could hold such a fascination for him; it gave him the smallest glimmer of hope. "Maybe I have been wrong all these years…" He shifted his weight and looked down at the young woman, gently brushing her hair away from her face. The ninja stirred a bit in her sleep, murmuring "no mommy, I don't want to learn to pour tea… can't I fight instead…" A tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, though it was completely concealed from the room, and thus never really existed. Vincent was shaken out of his reverie when a small, cool hand wrapped around the wrist that was close to her head. She nuzzled the hand attached to that wrist, her eyes never opening. "I miss you…" she whispered again, her face was sad.

Yuffie was dreaming, though it was more then a dream, she knew that, it was like part of her consciousness woke up, a part she'd kept locked up for along time. _"Mom, what are you doing here, I saw you die that day… I can't believe you're sitting here, teaching me to pour tea."_

"_I never got the chance to teach you, and you know you must take a husband soon… I hope for your sake, you are able to find a husband that is both a wise leader, and loves you."_

"_It'll never happen and you know it. Someone who loves me is way too foolish to ever rule Wutai. Not to mention, I don't think I can even love anymore. When you died… I don't think I can love." She made the motions that her mother was making in the dream, following with grace and precision. Memories flashed in her mind, running up the Da Chao, holding tight to her mother's hand. There was a flash of silver before them as the General jumped down in front of them, cutting her mother down, and spraying the poor girl with blood. She remembered those haunting green eyes, made worse when she met that man later in life and was one of the ones that helped kill him. She'd done it for her mother, and for Wutai, but it only made her hollow inside… "Momma, all I do is for Wutai, I'll marry for it too."_

"_What of that Vincent fellow, you seem fond of him."_

"_Gawd Mom, Vincent is… I don't think he can love me, even if I wanted him too. But, I promised that night, on the Da Chao, that I wouldn't love anyone else, because they all die."_

_Her mother laughed a bit, "Oh Yuffie, don't close off your heart. You'd be surprised what can happen. I think he might be more receptive to you then you think."_

"_And just how do you know? You've been dead how many years?"_

"_I watch from the Lifestream, as everyone who's passed on does… I know you're hurting, and your friend Vincent is hurting, and I think you two can make each other feel better. He's already warming up to you, right?"_

_Yuffie looked away from her ghost Mom and sniffed, "I'm afraid he'll leave me, like you did. If I'm just thought of as a little brat, or thief, then I don't have to worry about anyone leaving me, no matter how much it might hurt. If Tifa or Cloud just decided to not be around anymore, I'd know why."_

"_Yuffie, my beautiful daughter… you've never allowed yourself to heal… you chastise Vincent for it, and yet you can't either. You are both the same, you both hurt silently, even if normally you aren't quiet, you get what I mean. Ask him…" Her mother started to fade away and Yuffie lurched for her…_

"Don't leave me!" She blinked, realizing that she was awake now, that it had all been a dream, and that she was clutching the arm of a rather confused, blushing, Vincent Valentine. Because of the angle, and the hold she had, his face was very close to hers. So close in fact, she could feel the breath coming from his parted lips on her skin. She looked up into his eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't leave me; please… don't ever leave me…" Her voice was barely a whisper, and only because of their closeness was he even able to hear her. Vincent swallowed a bit, and not even knowing why he said it, a soft whisper passed his lips. "I won't…"

Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his, not even thinking this time, just following her heart like her mother had suggested. Vincent was surprised, his eyes widening in shock for a few moments before he, rather clumsily wrapped his arms loosely around her and kissed her back. After a few moments, he pulled back, a bit angry at himself for taking advantage of an upset girl. He released her and sat up, looking away. "Rest Yuffie, you're upset… it was just a dream… that's all." _All of this is just a dream; someone as polluted as I am has no right to taint an innocent girl. _

Yuffie got up and left the tent, more tears rolling down her cheeks. In her emotional instability and vulnerability, she forgot to even grab her rune armlet, or her Conformer. She ran off into the forest, needing to find someplace to cry, but not wanting to seem weak. She kept running, for minutes, until the sobs and exhaustion made her collapse into a pile of dry leaves.

Vincent frowned and grabbed his gun, knowing that she was in both in danger and crushed… and both were his fault. "Why do I care so much?" He muttered to himself and ran after her… "Yuffie!" He called, trying desperately to find her trail. "What have I done…" In that instant, he came to a realization, and it was almost like being struck by lightening. He loved her…


	9. Hour 16

Same old same old... Owned by Squeenix, not me... how you enjoy the perilious drang adventure...

* * *

"We're almost there," Vincent's soft voice moved the hair on the top of her head as the gunman clutched the ninja close to his chest. Yuffie would have been jumping up and down if she weren't dying. He reached up with this normal hand, gently caressing her hair to try and sooth her as much as he could. She needed to stay awake, but calm, and he was afraid she'd give up one for the other.

"Vince?" She whispered as the paneled truck continued down the street, "What do you think the Lifestream is like? Do you think it's nice? Hey when I go there, I'll say hi to people for you… who's there? Oh Lucrecia… I'm sure she'd want to know that you still love her." Vincent swallowed, "you are not going to do any such thing Yuffie. Lucrecia is special to me, but I don't love her. I let her go." He pulled her closer, and she noticed how nice he smelt, like incense and parchment. Vincent Valentine smelt of the library in Wutai, of the mysteries there. She smiled softly, holding onto that. The gunman tilted her face up gently with his claw and looked deep into her eyes. "I let her go, but I'm not going to let you go. You promised," He trailed off and gently caressed her cheek, "don't run away from me again."

**32 hours earlier…**

Vincent had been frantically looking for the ninja for a long time. He'd lost track of it actually, and he was starting to get scared. _By the planet I'm so stupid… finally a woman returns the love I've been wanting for so long, and just because it's not Lucrecia… No I don't want her to hurt like Lucrecia did, I don't want her to be sad. But by rejecting her, I've done it anyway. _He kept running, he wasn't going to give up until he could see Yuffie and hold her, making sure that she was safe. "Please be alright…" He whispered as he continued running through the underbrush, paying no attention to the twigs and leaves constantly pulling at his clothes and hair.

Yuffie actually wasn't too far from the camp, though she was basically under a bush, sobbing quietly to herself. She'd heard Vincent run by, but she paid it no heed. She figured he was just going to drag her back to give her a lecture. She stayed there and cried, wanting to be alone. As Vincent was frantically looking quite far from her, she got up and sniffed, wiping her eyes and intending to go back to bed. She heard a crack behind her, a rather loud one like a small tree being snapped, and she turned, realizing in her haste she'd forgotten her shuriken and armor. Though the trees came the large body of a dragon, his green, sinewy neck turned and looked right at her. She swallowed and stepped back, tripping and landing roughly on her rear. "Oww…" she said rather loudly, and in response the dragon let out a blood-curdling roar. Yuffie was pretty sure she'd never been so scared, normally she has her materia and weapons to protect her, and her friends… but right now she was defenseless. Never in all her life had she felt so utterly alone.

The ninja clamored back, seeing the monster start to take in a breath, knowing that some sort of nasty magic was going to come spewing out of it's mouth, and she needed to take cover. Fire came at her a few moments later and she took refuge behind a tree, covering her head and tucking her face inside her tiny shirt so she didn't inhale too much smoke. She could feel some of the skin on the back of her arms blister from the heat, though she didn't know how badly. The forest in that area was now starting to catch, the old growth dry and brittle from lack of rain. "Damn it, I'm going to die and it's all Vincent's fault. Why couldn't he just be a normal man and molest me?" She struggled to her feet and started to try to make it out of the burning area. Luckily for them, it was burning up the hill, and their camp was down at the base. It was a lot easier for her to run with the slope, however the dragon wasn't finished with her. There was no way he'd let a tender morsel like her get away. He took flight and brought his powerful tail around, hitting her hard on the back and sending her tumbling down the hillside.

Vincent smelt the fire and heard the commotion as he still frantically searched for Yuffie. The fire was racing, picking up speed the higher it went and the gunman found himself engulfed quite quickly. He wasn't concerned for himself, he could take a lot more damaged then the average human, but Yuffie was just a girl… and when he rounded a corner and saw the dragon, his concern tripled. "Yuffie…" he whispered, his heart clenching in his chest as he ran through the burning trees, he had rips all over his clothes and scrapes and cuts, his hair was even singed on the ends, but he didn't stop until he was under the giant beast, with Cerberus pointed right at it's head. He pulled the trigger, letting off the three rounds in the chambers, blowing the great lizard's head right off.

The only problem with his plan was the dead body had to go somewhere now that the wings were not holding it aloft, and the crumpled body of Yuffie was laying right under it. He couldn't stop to think, the man just acted on instinct, jumping over her and protecting her with his heartier body. One of the legs and the tail came crashing down on top of him, knocking the wind from his lungs as he was forced down, barely able to hold the brunt of the carcass off her delicate body, his arms and legs were shaking, but he managed to keep it from crushing them. The only problem was; how was he going to get them out from under the thing? He heard a soft moan and looked down at Yuffie, the small amount of light reaching them illuminated the right side of her face. "Vincent?" She whispered, looking up at him. He was obviously in pain, but he didn't want her to worry too much. "Who else would it be?"

The ninja gazed up at his face, he had several cuts on his cheeks and forehead, and sweat was starting to run down his face. In all the years she'd known him, even wearing all his black clothes in tropical places, she'd never once seen him sweat. That just added to her anxiety, since that told her that he was really in pain and fighting hard to keep them both alive. "Why?" She whispered, her cheeks flushing a bit. He gave her a fierce look, usually it was enough to have a seasoned war veteran soil himself, but Yuffie could never be scared of him. He looked at her hard, his red orbs boring into her soul. "After I lost Lucrecia and Shelke, how can you even ask me that?"

Vincent watched as the ninja got the cutest quizzical expression on her face, until her eyes got wide and she looked back at him. "I'm that important to you?"

The gunman nodded, "If I loose you, there will be nothing left for me here. I have only survived this long because of compassion from you. You're all I have left." The tiny brunette wanted to kiss him long and hard, then kick his ass into next Tuesday for not telling her when she'd kissed him. It would have saved her some nasty burns. Vincent shook his head, his long hair tickling her bare skin; "I can't hold it much longer… I need you to turn over so you can crawl, and I'll move with you. It's the only way we can get out of here." She nodded and started to turn over, being careful of her knees and his sensitive areas, then managed to make it to her hands and knees, crouched down with her back against his front. Rather nasty images filled her little head, even with the perilous situation going on, and she forced herself to think of something else. She slowly started to crawl with Vincent as he held the corpse off of her, toward the little light they saw. After several minutes of working, they managed to free themselves from the dragon.

The crimson gunman was exhausted, his arms and legs were shaking slightly from the strain of having at least a ton on his back, and he fell over onto the ground, rolling onto his back to catch his breath. The battered ninja crawled over to him, laying beside him and trying to do the same. After several minutes of just laying there, Vincent was the first one to speak. "Please… don't ever run away from me again."

Yuffie opened her mouth, though at first she didn't know what to say, then the three words that Vincent hated to hear the most, came as a mere whispered from her lips. "I'm so sorry, I…" She was cut off when he placed a cool finger on her lips; "You don't ever have to say that to me Yuffie… I hurt you, you should not have to say that." He let his finger trace the outline of her pale pink mouth, "Just promise me…"

The ninja swallowed, her eyes closing at the sensation, "I promise…"


	10. Hour 18

Normal stuff, not mine, prop Square Enix... Gratuitious rain and cave scene, couldn't help it, but no lemon, not yet anyway...enjoy the angsty romance! This one is longer since I know the next one isn't going to be able to be very long, since Yuffie needs to sleep through it.

* * *

Yuffie closed her eyes at the gentle touches, smiling as she realized how open he now was, how close they'd really become. She shifted in his arms, causing him to hold her tighter, trying to stop her from moving too much. The ninja looked up into his crimson eyes; her gaze was soft and sad. She reached up and tugged his collar down, undoing the buckles so she could see his face. Vincent probably would have pulled away, not because he minded the contact, he was well past that, but because he didn't want the sweet girl to see the emotions he was hiding. However with his grip on Yuffie and back against the wall of the truck, he had no where to go. "Stop hiding from me," she whispered, letting her lips brush his. "I know you hurt, and I know you think you're protecting me… but I know you want this too Vince, I've learned how to read you." She could feel him tremble a bit, the intimate contact was crumbling what little bit of his wall around his heart that he'd managed to salvage. "How?" He whispered to her, he'd tried so hard to keep everyone out, how had this tiny ninja made her way clear to his heart?

Yuffie smiled softly, "Vince, you let me in. You may have not given me a formal invitation, but you left the door open and walked away." He tangled his normal hand into her hair and looked into her eyes. "What are you going to do, now that you're inside?" She gave him a warm, beautiful smile, "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me," he whispered, moving his hand from her hair to her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone and searching her face for any hint of revulsion. The gunman found none, only pure and unfiltered… _Love?_ Is that what he saw? In his garnet eyes she saw it to, and even though neither of them could bring the words to be spoken, the feeling was undeniable. Vincent Valentine leaned in, taking the initiative for the first time in so long, and he pressed his lips to hers in a hot, hungry kiss, letting himself finally feel her. After a few moments he pulled away, looking down at her, his breath taken from his lungs. "This is wrong," he whispered to her hair, Yuffie shook her head and looked a bit sad. "Vince… how can love ever be wrong?"

**30 hours earlier…**

"Careful," the little ninja complained, the bandages around her arms were only in place as the regen spell Vincent had casted on her continued to work on her burns. Since much of her back was blistered, Vincent was now directing the chocobo. Yuffie clung to him as he raced away from the forest, worried that there might be more dragons, and something else might happen to harm her. He was hurrying, wanting to make it to Gold Saucer as fast a possible, but that also caused a rather bumpy ride for the grumpy woman. Yuffie heard a crash behind them, and with a bit of worry, she turned to look over her shoulder. A flash of light rebounded around the clouds at the peaks of the mountains they were crossing. "Vince?" She said softly as he pulled the chocobo to a stop, turning to look at the impending storm. "These happen a lot in this area, especially during this time of the year. We need to find shelter." His face was perfectly smooth, like this was merely a walk in the park, but when more thunder cracked, seemingly right on top of them, her grip around his waist tightened and she yelped, burying her face in his cloak. The gunman arched an eyebrow at her and smirked a bit. "You're afraid of thunder?" She looked up and glared at him, "And spiders… eww… so what? Everyone is afraid of something, like you for example. You, Mr. High-and-mighty-vampire-broody-guy, you are scared of me."

His red eyes blinked at the comment, finding it quite strange. "Why would I be scared of you? I know you would never harm me." The know it all ninja smirked, "physically maybe, but emotionally? You are scared of me because I make you want to loose the perfect control you hold so dear." Vincent frowned at her, a dangerous glint in his eyes that told her she was nearing the mark, if she hadn't hit it already. "You think so?" Yuffie nodded, "I don't think Vinnie, I know. I see it, sometimes when you think I'm not looking, you get the softest look on your face. The moment I turn to look at you, it's gone. But it's been harder and harder for you to cover it up lately, why don't you listen to your heart for once?" Another crack of thunder split the sky, the lighting was flashing violently over their heads, the static electricity in the air, coupled with the winds, was rather exciting, causing their hair and clothes to pull and flap, though Vincent could not take his eyes off of hers. "It's wrong Yuffie."

The ninja shook her head, raising her voice a bit to compensate for the winds that were picking up. "Why Vincent," she looked pained, and the look on her face was burned into his retina as another flash of lighting illuminated her frail features, and the sadness etched there. The bolt struck a tree close to them, pulling them both out of their ruminations. This had definitely been an eventful day.

"We should find a cave," he said softly, as large drops of rain started to fall, quite content to let the matter drop. He should have known the stubborn girl was not about to drop it, and she reached up and pulled his chin to look at her, the sadness replaced by anger this time. "Why?" she pressed, frowning at him, then the skies opened up and the downpour started. The couple, the bird and most of the supplies were soaked in minutes. Vincent's eyes were glowing softly as he looked at her, "Because I would taint you, and I'm old enough to be your father."

Yuffie glared fiercely at him, "For one, spending thirty years locked in a coffin does NOT count, you weren't growing or learning and you were asleep and stagnate! Besides, I'm almost 22, and if you take those thirty years away, that leaves you at 31. That's not even ten years, and you don't age, so really it's like 5!" She jumped off the chocobo, shivering now because of the cold water soaking her straight to the bone, and started to walk toward an area there might have been caves. "And for the other thing…" she said softly to herself, "there isn't anything wrong with you. So what if you have demons inside you, you're still the sweetest guy I know."

Vincent frowned deeply, grabbing Kokoro's harness and hurrying to catch up to her. He could see the shinobi was shaking, even in the rain his eyesight was far above normal people, and he sighed a bit, reaching up to unbuckle the clasps, and he plopped the garment over her shoulders. The cold didn't really bother him anyway, and the thin ninja could get really sick. Yuffie was surprised, not only by his show of compassion, but also that the cloak was dry inside, his clothes had been protected somewhat from the deluge. She pulled the material close around her, trying not to become intoxicated by the fact she was now surrounded but that marvelous scent he always had about him. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it, but it was comforting to her someone. It sort of reminded her of home, especially since the water had renewed the scent of her conditioner, and his scent mixed with the sakura blossom perfume in her hair. "Sweet…" she whispered, moving her face to be protected by the red fabric.

The gunman tugged on the chocobo's reigns, scouting for something they could hide in. He spotted a dark spot and diverted, gratified to see it looked like a cave. "Stay here," he said softly, ducking down to go into the small entrance to the shelter. Yuffie watched him go in, smiling a bit to herself as he bent off. _Damn, without this cloak on, you can actually see his butt… it's nice… and those long legs, oh gawd Yuffie, stop now before you get so frustrated you can't take it anymore. You heard Mr. Doom and Gloom; he doesn't want to taint you. I don't see it as tainting; I see it as the divine union of two souls but… whatever. He obviously cares about me; he probably just doesn't see me sexually… damn he must be gay. _While, of course, she knew he wasn't, considering how sprung he'd been on Lucy-lady, but the ninja had never taken rejection well. He popped back out a moment later and nodded, "It's big in there, and there's only the one chamber, defensible from monsters. It's warm too, there's a mako fount inside."

Yuffie's eyes got as big as saucers, and she looked like a kid at Christmas. She ducked in, leaving Vincent to deal with the dripping chocobo. Sure enough, on the east wall, there was a glowing red crystal formation, which just made her giggle more. Red meant summoning magic, and that poop head Cloud had kept most of the summoning materia, giving each of them a single one. Yuffie had gotten her Leviathian back, and she thought Vincent had been given Hades. Yuffie was always on the look out for summoning magic, she didn't know how many babies she'd made with her one summon, but it was still only the one god, and water attacks didn't always work. She was inspecting the crystals when Vincent got Kokoro inside, then he started to gather the dead brush inside the cave for a fire. It seemed that at one point, this had been a den for some animal, but it had been abandoned for some time, but luckily that left fuel for a fire.

"Yuffie," he called to her softly, after he'd started the fire, but she was so engrossed with the mako fount that she didn't hear him. "Yuffie," he repeated, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, then contact unexpected and turned around to face him, in her hand was a small, red materia. "Look Vince, I don't know what it is… I've never seen it before, and I'm sure Avalanche had all the summoning materia known to man… even Knights of the Round." He looked at it curiously, and then back up to her eyes, "You need to get out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "yeah right Vincent Valentine, I knew there was some perve in you." He gave a rather exasperated sigh and started to reach down to his gauntlet, pulling it off and flexing his other hand. Water had gotten in the weapon, and it was making his malformed hand hurt. It looked like a normal hand, though the skin was purple and blue, an outward manifestation of Chaos. He'd been disappointed to learn that even after Chaos returned to the planet; he was still cursed with his disfigured appendage. He laid the gauntlet out so the leather it was attached to could dry, then he peeled himself out of his leather armor, revealing a white undershirt and black shorts. Luckily his underwear hadn't gotten soaked, so he laid everything out so it could dry. He slipped the bandana out of his hair and laid it down at well, shaking his wet tresses behind his broad shoulders. Yuffie had actually had her attention torn from her newly discovered materia, to watch his back as he undressed, amazed by how his muscles moved under his pale skin, not even caring that his left hand was purple and strange looking up to his elbow. Standing there in nothing but under clothes, he looked so… normal. Not to mention completely, and utterly dead sexy. He looked over his shoulder at her, that soft look wasn't guarded from her this time, and it was enough to make her heart flutter painfully. The shinobi took a step forward and touched his shoulder with a hesitant, cold touch. She was still shivering despite the warm cloak, and that turned the soft look into one of concern. "You need to warm up Yuffie, the materia isn't going anywhere." She nodded and started to strip down to her sports bra and white cotton panties. Because of the small amount of clothes she normally wore anyway, those garments were rather soaked as well, but being a gentleman, Vincent managed not to peak, and covered her with a dry blanket from their tent. He moved her close to the fire and found the tiny ninja was still trembling, despite the disposal of the wet clothes, and the proximity to the fire.

The concerned man took the other blanket and laid it as close to the fire as he could, then moved over to it, motioning the girl over. "Cold doesn't bother me, I'll help you warm up." She blinked a bit, but the chill air and lack of Vinny in her current position caused her to crawl over to the other blanket. When she was close enough, he took her blanket and unfolded it, motioning her to lie against him so he could cover them both up. She was so surprised to feel how warm he was, the skin on skin contact was rather hard for the ninja to deal with, but his body heat made it hard to shy away. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and running his hands over her exposed skin, trying to restore blood circulation. Vincent also moved his cloak back over her, to add to the warmth. The contact both thrilled and scared her, she was afraid this would be the only time she'd be able to feel him next to her, holding her in a firm, comforting embrace. Her eyes closed, too tired and cold to care that she was nearly naked with Vincent Valentine.

The gunman watched her drift off to sleep, his own body acutely aware of the fact she was draped over him, tight in his arms. He just hoped she didn't wake up until he was able to calm himself, as his desire for her was quite apparent. Vincent continued to caress her, happy that she was finally starting to warm up. He looked down at her sleeping face and leaned in, stealing a soft kiss from the sleeping girl. The Ex-Turk couldn't help that he loved her, but for her sake, he had to keep it hidden. She was a princess, and a wonderful girl… she deserved better then him.


	11. Hour 20

Same old stuff... FF7 is not mine, I'm just borrowing the characters. This chappie ended up being alot longer then I thought it was going to be, and the stuff about everything in his live being about love is actually true, Nomura named him Valentine for a reason LOL. I made up a summon, I hope it's not cheesy, but it seemed to make some sense. I liked how this chapter turned out, lemme know what you think!

* * *

"Yuffie," Vincent reached up and started to run his human hand through her hair, holding her close. The ninja closed her eyes and sighed a bit, she could tell that she was slipping into unconsciousness; she had that floating feeling again. "Vincent, no matter what happens, I want you to know these last two days with you have been the worst, and best days of my life."

His crimson orbs went down to her soft face and he trailed his finger down her cheek. It was a strange thing to say, but he understood what she meant. "I know," he whispered softly, moving to kiss her forehead. She smiled, and then slumped in his arms. "Yuffie?" He shook her softly, then when she didn't respond, he shook her harder, "Yuffie!" He pounded on the wall of the truck and the window slid open, Tifa's head came through the opening. "What's wrong?"

Vincent looked to the martial artist, panic and sorrow in his eyes. "Cloud has to hurry, we're loosing her." Her mahogany eyes widened and she slipped her head back through the hole, only to come back through a moment later. "We're almost there, one more block." She'd never seen Vincent show anything then mild worry and annoyance in his eyes… and his ever brooding sadness. His current state pulled at her heart, she loved all her friends and hated to see them upset. They were supposed to be at the huge wedding ceremony right now, celebrating her and Cloud's union, but instead of tears of joy, she was shedding tears of sorrow. She reached through the window and wrapped an arm around Vincent for comfort and urged Cloud to go faster. It surprised her when the gunman leaned into her arm, still clutching at Yuffie's unconscious form. And for the third time in the span of 48 hours, Vincent shed a tear of his own. "Please stay with me... My Yuffie..." he whispered to the ninja girl.

**28 hours earlier…**

Vincent didn't know how long he'd been staring at the tiny ninja snuggled up to his chest, but it had been awhile. The girl had been exhausted, and he knew he had to wake her relatively soon, the sun would be rising soon, and they needed to make better time if they were going to meet the Shera on schedule. _Another couple of hours won't hurt, there doesn't seem to be any monsters lurking at the moment, and she's hurt and exhausted. I don't really need sleep, but she does._ He ran his human hand over her hair in a soothing manor, using his cursed one as a pillow. The gunslinger didn't really want to touch her with it, like the curse would spread to her if he did. He knew he shouldn't be holding the shinobi like this either, but she was dealing with a mild case of hypothermia and that worried him greatly. If she suffered because of his insecurities, then there was truly no hope for him. The gunman reached back and pulled the pack over, tucking it under his head to free his arm from pillow duty. He felt Yuffie stir a bit as he moved, and she nuzzled his chest lightly and she snuggled closer to him, sighing softly in her sleep.

The glint of glowing red caught his eye, and he reached down and carefully removed the new materia from the ninja's hand. He held it up and turned it in his hand, normally one could tell which materia he held, but this one really was unlike any he'd seen. The center of it was a soft pink, containing a feathered wing. As far as the gunman knew, that didn't associate with any known materia.

_We'll have to talk to Nanaki when we get there, he reads a lot, and he might know what it is. We haven't found a new materia in along time; I can kind of see why Yuffie enjoys materia hunting so much._ He noticed that the orb was starting to glow brighter, like it was being activated, but Vincent certainly hadn't done it. The gunman was too smart to use a materia before they'd researched it a bit. There was a flash of light and he blinked, finding himself standing on a free floating rock in the middle of a white expanse. He knew where he was, over the last few years, when he was trying to rediscover himself, he'd come here and be bombarded with memories he only half remembered, so he could learn what Lucrecia and Hojo had done to him… and why. But that was all in the past, he remembered now, or so he thought. He was weaponless and in his underwear, and not at all happy with this situation. Vincent heard something flap and he spun around, only to give the strange being a surprised look.

The person standing before him couldn't really be called a man or a woman, it was both. It had no genitalia, and the only reason the gunman knew this was because it was naked, yet its body seemed firm like a man's, yet curvy like a woman's. Its face was beautiful, and seemed to have features of all the different sorts of humans on Gaea. It shouldn't have been as lovely as it was, but there was no denying it. This was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and it was only topped by the huge, feathered wings that came from its back, the purest white Vincent had ever seen. The angelic being smiled softly and looked him up and down, before approaching, "Are you going to shoot me, Vincent Valentine?" The gunman didn't even realize his hand had gone to where he normally had Cerberus holstered, and he moved his hand. "How do you know me?"

The angel smiled, pulling its snow white hair over its shoulder, letting the spun silk fall to the floor. "Why? Because you were my greatest creation, I am Eros, and I am the god that guards over love." Vincent frowned then remembered the glowing orb, "The summon materia… what do you mean I'm your greatest creation?"

Eros smiled and reached over, gently running its fingers over his cheek, and he blinked and tried to pull away from the intimate touch, but he couldn't. It would be like denying love itself, and even though he was at the moment, it wasn't because of the absence of it, but rather its presence. He loved Yuffie so much; he wanted to protect her from everything, even himself. The angel smiled softly, "You don't think just one being here takes care of creating all the people, do you? You were one of mine, and I gave you deep love and beauty, passion and strength. You are my greatest creation, just as Yuffie is Leviathian's, and Cloud is Bahamut's…"

Vincent gave him a look like he was mad, "If I was anyone's greatest creation, then my soul is fit for Hades…. certainly not yours. I've never even heard about you."

"Of course you haven't, this is a loveless world now, run by power and greed… power and greed is what caused you to loose your supreme faith in love."

The gunman frowned, "you are trying to tell me that you, personally, created me… and the other gods created my comrades?"

Eros nodded, "Yes, you were each created to embody the gods' strengths. I created you to embody love, Leviatian created Yuffie to embody tradition and change; Bahamut created Cloud to embody strength, Alexander made Aerith to hold all that was holy. All of the saviors of the planet were created to do just that. It was fated; we knew the planet was in trouble."

"I still do not see how you could have made me, look at me, I'm possessed by demons. I'm a monster and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

Eros nodded, "True, you are possessed by demons, however you are the only person that matters, that thinks you are a monster. Reflect on everything that has happened to you, what was your main driving force?"

"Revenge," he said, still not believing the androgynous being.

"No, Vincent, it was love… this has all been for love. Why did you join the Turks?"

"So my father would be proud of me," the gunslinger said without a pause, "He was too engrossed in his work, I wanted him to notice me."

"You wanted him to love you, or at least show it, right?"

Vincent nodded slightly, averting his gaze. Eros smiled a bit, "And you got sent to Lucrecia… who you loved with your entire soul." The raven haired man nodded, letting out a breath. "But she didn't love me back, how can I be your ultimate expression of love is no one loves me back?"

The god shook his head, "Let's reflect on why you have those demons, especially Chaos. Lucrecia pulled away from you, and you let her go. 'As long as she was happy, I didn't mind… I just wanted to see her smiling face before me.'" Vincent narrowed his eyes at the fact his own words were now being used against him. "Yes, if Hojo made her happy, then that was all I cared about."

Eros smiled, "the ultimate expression of love, self sacrifice. You loved her so much, you let her go. Only, Hojo didn't make her happy, he hurt her, didn't he? And because of that love, you died… And because of the love that Lucrecia had for you, she did the only thing she knew how to do. She infused Chaos within you, so you would continue to live. She had to give you that chance. Don't you see, love made you, love drove you forward, love killed you… and love brought you back."

Vincent couldn't really refute his words, "that was a lifetime ago, how can I even be expected to be the same person as I was back then. Those events changed me." The other person nodded, looking back at him with strange, rainbow colored eyes, "You were put in that box, locked up to brood over everything that happened. You were shattered, into a million pieces, but what did you do? You gathered all the tiny pieces up, and you built a strong wall, then you hid inside and thought of what? What did you think about when you were in there?"

"My sins, the sins against Lucrecia… what else would I have thought about?" The cool gunman was starting to get rather annoyed, he'd already been through all this, and let Lucrecia go. Eros nodded, "And what were those sins against? Why was the fact you couldn't save her such a sin?"

Vincent parted his lips to form a retort, but the bitter words died there. _Love… my sin was against our love. I couldn't protect it, I couldn't hold it… I wasn't worthy of it._ Eros smiled a bit, "Love, Valentine, even your name is linked to love. You were alone for so long, even though you pretended that you didn't care for your friends, you did. You loved every one of them, and you loved the planet, and you loved the son that should have been yours, but wasn't… and you wanted to release him from that horrible fate. Even now, why did you leave the cave, when love kept you in there?"

The gunslinger shook his head, "You make it seem as though I'm in love with everyone, and that is not true."

"No, you love them, but you are only in love with one person, and you know who she is. She's the sun to your moon, the day to your night, the white to your black. I ask again, why did you leave the cave when there were three people you loved buried there?"

Vincent looked down, his black hair falling in a curtain over his shamed face, "because Yuffie asked me too."

"My Son, everything that has happened in your life, is leading up to one thing, the realization of the purest love you could ever experience. Don't fight it anymore. Once you compared yourself to flotsam being swept around by currents of destiny, which is truer then you know. You can be so much more Vincent, and so much less. Trust in that heart I gave you, even if it's just for Yuffie. Give that materia to Yuffie, now that it's finally been discovered, and check in the small cave to the east, there is something for her there as well. Make that materia grow and spawn… the world could use a little more love."

"What is in there?" The bewildered Vincent looked to Eros and the god smiled knowingly. "A weapon I forged just for your beloved. Let your love protect her…"

All of the sudden Vincent's eyes flew open and he realized he was back in the cave; the glow from the materia was fading. He rubbed his eyes and looked back down at the tiny, slumbering ninja. "He's asking me to change the world again, I don't think I can do that… not even for you. I don't have the strength." His voice was little more then a whisper and Yuffie sighed softly at the sound of his voice, not waking from her deep sleep. "I love you Vinny…" she mumbled softly, a small smile on her face. Vincent's heart constricted in his chest at those words and his leaned down, kissing her forehead in a soft way, "I love you too… my Yuffie. Please forgive me." He laid her down carefully and slipped out from under the blankets, rekindled the fire and moved to dress. A few moments later, a fully dressed and equipped Vincent Valentine slipped out of the cave, his passage only marked by a sad 'wark' from Yuffie's Kokoro, the Eros Summon was placed carefully in her hand.


	12. Hour 22

This is a long one! Don't own FF7, that's Square-Enix, blah blah... I hope you enjoy, since many of you were concerned about Vinny's behavior!

* * *

Vincent felt the truck come to a quick stop; it was obvious Cloud was trying to be fast, and gentle about the driving. After a few heartbeats, Cloud opened the double doors and the gunman could see Tifa running for the doors of the hospital. He managed to get himself and Yuffie out of the truck without jostling her. The gunman looked to the doors, nurses were coming through, with a gurney and the doctor and Tifa was trailing close behind. The raven haired man set her down on the rolling bed and immediately the doctors started to go to work on her, checking her vital signs and pushing her into the hospital. His red eyes were full of worry and one of the nurses came over to them. She asked Cloud some questions, but Vincent wasn't paying attention, he was too wrapped up in Yuffie's condition.

The nurse, a cute brunette, put her hand on Vincent's shoulder after Cloud was finished explaining. "You did the right thing. From what your friend said, you wouldn't have even been able to get her here if it wasn't for the field treatment she'd gotten. We'll do everything we can."

**26 hours earlier…**

Yuffie woke up, alone and a bit cold since the fire had burned itself out; she blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around, wondering what had happened to Vincent. His clothes and equipment were gone, even his cloak that was giving her extra warmth. She pulled her clothes on, luckily they had completely dried during the night, and she moved to the opening in the cave. It was still raining, though not as bad as it had been, the sky was starting to brighten, though dawn was probably still an hour off. It was the beginning of autumn, and they were rather far north. Yuffie sighed, not knowing where Vincent had gone, but decided to give him some time to come back. He said that he wouldn't leave her, and she believed him. The gunman had probably gone out to scout, or get some food, any sort of thing. The shinobi went back over to the makeshift bed and saw that Vincent's pack was still there, which made her smile. That meant he wouldn't be going anywhere, that whatever he was doing, he'd be coming back. She restarted the fire then grabbed her own pack, interested to see what this new summon did. Yuffie, unlike Vincent, didn't have the sense to research before using a new materia. She took out her Rune Armlet and started looking at the set up. She had Added Effect linked with her Ice, to make her heartier in cold weather, _a lot of good it did me last night…_ So she switched out her Ice for the new summon. The girl blinked, looking at the slight glow from the materia when she linked it, not having ever seen that happen before. "That's weird…" she whispered, then shrugged. Nothing else had happened, so she figured it was alright.

The ninja grabbed some supplies and started to make some breakfast, smiling softly to herself. She made some eggs and took some of the bread, making a type of sloppy sandwich that filled her up and tasted pretty good. All this activity had taken twenty minutes and she found herself really bored. Yuffie grabbed up her bag and slipped out her small photo album. She'd always carried a camera around with her, so she could catch precious memories and bring them with her; she had been rather upset when she'd lost it in Shinra Headquarters somewhere, during the fight with Omega. It really bummed her out, but she just hadn't been able to find another one that she liked. The shinobi started to thumb through her pictures, smiling a bit. There was one with Barret, dressed up in that white sailor suit; in her neat script the word "Marshmellow" was written in black. The next one was a picture of her, Tifa and Aerith, and she was pretty sure that Cid had taken that picture since there was smoke visible in the frame. Then there was one of Cloud, sitting next to the fire with his chin resting on the back of his hand. Yuffie smiled softly and ran her finger over it. "I need to give this one to Teef… I think she'd like it." She turned the page and smiled wider, seeing Cid and Nanaki asleep by the camp fire, the pilot's back was leaning on the lion's side, and the blonde's head was resting on the deactivated Cait Sith, like a pillow. She flipped a few pages forward and touched the next picture with the tip of her finger. It was Vincent, Reeve and herself, in the lobby of WRO headquarters. Vincent looked none to pleased that the picture had been snapped; Yuffie had each of her arms wrapped around one of the men's necks, with a huge grin on her face. Reeve was laughing, his hand over his mouth and eyes closed. If memory served, Shalua had been the one to snap that picture. The last one in her photo album, basically because she'd lost her camera right after she'd changed the film, was a picture of Vincent, on the bridge of the Shera, leaning against the bulkhead. It was the only picture where she'd been able to get his whole face, and the look he was giving her was soft. She didn't know at that time everything that was going on in his head, and his struggle to keep Chaos down, so the fact the picture seemed so tranquil made it her favorite in the whole book. If one concentrated hard enough, he almost had a smile in his ruby eyes. "Did you know?" She whispered to the picture, running her fingers over his perfect, heart shaped mouth, "that I loved you then? Do you know I love you more then anything now? I'll tell you soon, I promise."

Yuffie didn't realize that the materia was activating yet again, until she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. "Ow…" she said softly, touching her hand to the tender skin but found no evidence of injury. When she moved her hand, she caught the glimpse of the red summon glowing faintly. "What the…"

.:xXx:.

Vincent dodged out of the line of attack, rolling and gaining his feet again, letting a shot ring out and smacking the Master Tonberry square in the head. He'd never seen these strange creatures outside the Northern Crater, and he was glad he'd left Yuffie to sleep in the cave. This place was full of monsters, and she was in a weakened condition. He activated his Morph materia and hit the Tonberry one last time, before he turned into a Ribbon. Vincent picked it up and started down the only passage open to him. He'd already been at this nearly two and a half hours, though the monsters where getting more difficult the farther in he went.

.:xXx:.

Truth be told, when Vincent had walked out of the cave, he had every intention of disappearing again. He knew Eros would protect Yuffie, but… something stopped him. The nagging voice in the back of his head told him that he'd made a promise, he'd told the young woman he would never leave her, and what was he doing? Breaking his vow; adding to his long lists of sins. Normally when he did this to himself, thoughts of Lucrecia, and poor dead Shelke came to mind… but this time was very different. What came to his mind was Yuffie.

_She slipped her arms around his shoulders, hugging close to him. "Vinny," she said softly, "We're your friends… we love you. Please don't push us away. Do you think Shelke gave her life for you so you could sit in a graveyard the rest of your life? You are obsessed with death; you can't pull yourself away from it." _

"_I am dead, Yuffie," he said softly, she could feel the reverberation though his chest as he spoke with that deep, rough voice of his, and the ninja girl found tears coming to her eyes. She didn't cry for the women buried in the cave, but rather the man who watched over them and the deep pain she could feel radiating off his warm corpse. A drop of water soaked into the thick, red fabric her cheek was resting against, and she shook her head, "You don't have to be."_

"I can't do this," he whispered, bringing his hand to his forehead, he hurt terribly at the thought of never seeing the silly shinobi again. It hurt more then Lucrecia, it hurt more then Shelke, it hurt more then the experiments and the tests… it hurt more then betrayal. It stung so badly that he realized, finally, by pushing her away he was doing what Lucrecia had done to him. Yuffie had cried for _him_, cared enough to stay by him no matter how hard he pushed her away, she always came right back to weasel her way that much deeper. _I might not deserve her… but she deserves to be happy, and if I'm what does that… then by the gods, I have to start trying. I've been dead so long, I don't think I know how to live, but for her, I _will_ try._ He finally understood, and he remembered back to what Eros had told him. "My love will protect her; she wants me to protect her… not like Lucrecia." He'd ducked back inside the cave and put his pack down, smiling gently as her sleeping form, then left again, this time with a clear purpose. Vincent needed to prove he was worthy; this was a test of love for him. He wanted to recover the weapon, for her, and he needed to do this for himself.

.:xXx:.

As he crept into the final chamber, he was pounced by a giant insectoid like beast, which almost looked like a Death Claw, but ten times bigger. The monster swiped at him, and he managed to get back enough to avoid major damage, only getting hit with a stinging cut to the cheek. He could feel the blood start to trickle down his face, but he just lowered the barrel of Cerberus and started firing. He knew these were normally deadly foes to begin with; the increased size of the monster did not bode well for the silent gunman. He rolled, squeezing off a shot; he knew he had to keep on the move in order to stay alive. He took another hit, this time across the bicep, snagging and tearing his cowl and sleeve. That cut stung as well and the gunslinger managed to move quick enough to critically wound the beast. Unfortunately that only served to anger it. The Claw started to flail about violently, crashing and slashing into Vincent. The dark man gasped as one of the spines along the arm of the monster pierced his side.

.:xXx:.

Yuffie whimpered as she felt a horrible pain in her side. The throbbing of her cheek and arm weren't enough, but now, it was a gut wrenching pain that was tying her organs in knots. Her eyes fell onto Vincent's pack, and intuitively she figured it out. "Vince…" She jumped up and grabbed her Conformer, running out of the cave, startling the golden Kokoro. The ninja stopped in front of the cave and looked around, not having any clue where he was, she just had his urgency in her heart that caused her to start running down the hill, toward another group of caves. The rain was still falling, but she paid it no mind, she had to find Vinny, he needed her. She had no idea why she knew exactly where to go, but it was like she had Vincent Radar or something. Yuffie felt like she had Sense on all the time, and it was directed right to her would be lover. The only thing that had changed was the fact she'd equipped the new materia, but she didn't see how that could do much, unless that was it's added effect to her armor. It told her the location and condition of the object of her affection?

"Naw…" she whispered and ran into the cave, looking for any sign of Vincent. She hurried through the first chamber and into the second, finding several corpses, all nasty looking monsters. "Vincent!" She called, running on; passing room after room of dead things, as the ground gently sloped downward and led her east. The pain in her side was getting worse, which only served to push her to run faster. When she finally reached the last room, her eyes got big at seeing the terrifying monster and was surprised to find the familiar magical warmth already built up in her body, which normally would have required her to be injured, multiple times. _Vincent was hit… maybe that also brought me closer to my limit._ She didn't question her fortune; she just brought her Conformer up and planted her feet. "All Creation!" she called out, internally triggering the magic release, causing a bright beam of light to shoot from her weapon, striking the huge monster in the abdomen. The shinobi watched the thing fall, creating a loud thud against the rock and didn't move after that.

"Vincent!" Yuffie called again, running toward the back of the cave where Vincent was laying, a puddle of blood was forming under him. She knelt down beside him, moving his hair from his face to see his eyes open, and for a moment she thought he was dead. But his chest was moving shallowly and his eyes moved up to her face. "Yuffie?" He said weakly, clearly not believing that she'd found him in time. The ninja nodded and activated her restore, then looked to the wound. It seemed that the spine that originally pierced him had broken off and lodged there, not allowing his regenerative abilities to tend the wound. She took one of her arms and held Vincent firmly, while using her free hand to grasp the thorn and pull. There was a sickening slurp and the thing came free, followed by a pained grunt from Vincent and a new flow of blood. "Cure 3," she called, the green magic settling around him and closing the wounds on his cheek and arm, and stopping the stream of blood from his side. The gunman blinked and let out a small sigh, and looked up to his savior. "How did you find me?"

"I don't really know, but I think it has to do with the materia we found last night. I could feel the pain you were going through, and I could just sense where you where. Then when I got here, I didn't even fight and I could already use All Creation! I think the hits you took also served to build the magic up in me!"

Then, something happened that Yuffie could never have expected, not in a million years. Vincent was lying there, bloody and wounded, and he started to chuckle. He put his arm across his stomach to hold the muscles there, and he laughed, a full on, deep seated laugh. "I'm such a fool…" The plans that fate had set out to teach him his place were just too perfect. It tickled him to think about it, "He wasn't testing _me_… he was testing _us_."

Yuffie looked at him strangely, "Uh Vinny, what's going on? You're kinda scaring me. I've never heard you laugh before, and now you're doing it when you almost died. You didn't crack up, did you?"

That sobered him up, but not for the reasons anyone could guess. He gave his temple a small rub, to clear his head. There was something wrong and sad about the fact he scared her by laughing, _I used to laugh all the time… where did that man go? I want her to laugh with me…I want to be that man again… _He felt what was left of that wall around his heart break, and while he was far from fine, some one could now get in there and glue the fragile, shattered thing back together. Vincent reached up and gently caressed her cheek, causing her to smile and close her eyes, nuzzling against the gloved flesh. She was like a kitten, completely self sufficient and stubborn, but when she was shown affection, she just melted into it.

"What did you mean, 'testing us?' I was pretty confused by that." The ninja kitten looked down at him with those big, stormy eyes and he got a completely soft and sweet look on his face. "I'll explain on the road." Vincent gently stroked her cheek, he could barely feel her warmth through the glove, and he found himself desiring to touch her skin, and hold her like he'd been doing last night, and this time it wasn't accompanied by a huge cloud of soul crushing guilt. He sat up and pulled her to him, so she was sitting on his lap, and pulled a strip of material from his pocket. The gunman gently moved his hands to her hair and swept the silky strands up, making a sort of pony tail, and tied the Ribbon in her hair. It was a blue that matched her tiny shirt, and besides looking pretty, it would protect her.

Yuffie's eyes searched his face; he seemed different, warmer almost. There was a light to him that she'd never seen before. Vincent Valentine was probably the most beautiful person in the whole world, right at that moment. She wasn't going to ask where he'd gotten the ribbon, and really she would have rather he kept it, to keep him from harm, but it was the first present he'd ever given her, and she wanted to be selfish. "Thank you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently brushing her lips against his, not wanting to commit to the kiss if he was going to pull away again.

To the ninja's supreme relief, he didn't run, and he actually let his hands slip from Yuffie's hair and down to her waist, pulling her close and pressing into the kiss. This time, she was fully awake and completely pressed against his unyielding body, his soft lips leaving a tingling sensation every where they touched, sending fireworks through her whole body. She sighed against him, parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth, which he met with gentle pressure. Her hands slipped up into that mane of raven hair, which caused him to deepen the kiss, his movements becoming more heated and his body moving to lay her down on the floor. He crawled over her, letting his claw run up her side as the kiss turned hungry, their motions nearly bruising in their haste to find comfort with the other.

When they were both out of breath, they parted, and Vincent moved to rest his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. "I want to continue, but this isn't the place…" The crimson gunman didn't want her to think that he was rejecting her, because nothing could be further from the truth, but they were in a cave, surrounded by his blood and the carcass of the monster that had nearly killed him, and he wanted their first time together to be done properly. He wanted to have her dress up, and take her out to dinner, then lay her on a soft bed full of pillows and satin sheets. He wanted to take his time and languidly ravish her, memorizing every piece of her flawless skin. The thought only caused him to become aroused further, but luckily for him, he'd developed patience in his thirty years of captivity.

Yuffie nodded in understanding, and not really wanting to have sex around dead things either. Vincent smiled, glad she agreed and gently moved to kiss her neck, "mine," he whispered breathlessly against her soft skin at the base of her neck, "my Yuffie." The ninja let out a soft moan when he lightly bit down on her neck, giving her a mark. "I'll make you mine before that fades." Yuffie whimpered and sighed, trying to keep her desire and emotions in check. The way he was acting was so… un-Vincent-y. But then again, the utter passion he'd held for Lucrecia all those years, it didn't surprise her so much after all. The ninja moved the collar of his cloak down and kissed his neck gently, before sucking on the skin and making a hickey. "Ditto buddy… you are already mine."

The shinobi grinned at the deep, almost primal growl that came from her love, and she moved to look back into his eyes. Vincent was smiling, his eyes were almost predatory with his desire, and he took her in another, passionate kiss. She responded fully, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and matched lust he put into it.

It was harder for the lovers to part this time, but they did, and Vincent got up and looked down at her. Yuffie sat up and smiled softly at him, "You know Vincent, I really love you a lot. I'd have to, too put up with your shit." This time when he laughed, she laughed with him, and Valentine said something he swore he'd never say again. "I love you too." The ninja wrapped her arms around him again, this time just resting against his chest with her eyes closed. She enjoyed listening to his heart beat, something she found completely amazing, since there was a time when it hadn't. _Thank you Lucrecia, for bring him back. I think you're pretty lame for picking Hojo over him, but thanks all the same._

After a few minutes, Yuffie looked back up at him and gave him a quizzical look, "Why are you even in here to begin with?" Vincent gently moved her head so she could see the treasure chest five feet away from them. "Oohh," she said and scrambled off of him, hurrying over to the chest. He found it humorous that she was always so distracted by treasure. The ninja popped the lock on the chest easily, opening it up. Inside were two weapons, one was a rifle, and the other a shuriken. Both looked to me back out of red crystal that looked deceptively fragile. Yuffie blinked, thinking it strange that they would each find a weapon in the same chest. They each had four materia slots, but the crystal itself seemed to plus with magic. "Vincent… these weapons are made from mako crystals… summoning crystals…" She picked up the shuriken and inspected it. The weapon was incredibly light, even lighter then the Conformer, and that was saying something, the four points curved clockwise in gentle arches, completely organic looking. She looked at the materia holes, and they looked odd, the holes were huge, with an apparatus to keep the orbs in place. She'd seen something like this before, but this was even bigger then the ones on Cloud's sword, Apocalypse. "These are quad growth weapons Vinny, Quadruple growth! I've never seen one of these before!" She ran her hand over the crystal and felt an engraving, which caused her to look harder. Yuffie smiled a bit when she read the name of the weapon, _The Valentine, so even when you aren't protecting me, you will be in spirit. How is it such a perfect weapon came to be here? It's like it was made, just for me. _

Vincent came over to the chest and reached down to pick up the rifle. There were also quad growth slots in his weapon, four along the bottom of the butt. The mechanical parts of the gun were brass, and matched his claw, while the stability was given by the red mako crystals. The gun was an absolute work of art, light and solid. He spun it on his finger, smiling a bit when it performed perfectly. Along the barrel, the name Shattered was etched there. It obviously was linked to Yuffie's weapon; they gave off a soft, red glow when they were both holding them. _The weapon against my shattered heart is Yuffie, I see, clever Eros… I finally get the point. _

Vincent slipped an arm around her waist, "Lets get out of here. We've taken too long already, and if we don't hurry, we'll have to ride Kokoro all the way to Edge." She nodded and let him lead her out, still marveling at the new weapons in their hands.


	13. Hour 24

OK, so these aren't my characters an all (Square-Enix), and we are on a different day now, yay! This is just some cute fluff, that came from a similar conversation I had with my ex boyfriend, (who was just like Vincent, dark hair and everything, for good or ill) and I just thought it would be funny and cute. I was on a forum that had Romance clichés up, and so with the thought of that, and the fight I had about onions, this came about. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy Yuffie and Vinny's first fight! Oh and to everyone scared that I won't finish it, I know 27 chapters is a big order to fill, but I would never leave my baby unfinished!

Alternate title this chapter: What about the Onions?

* * *

Cloud came up behind Vincent and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The doctors will help her, let's go back to the bar and get everyone else, I'm sure they're going to want to come and wait with us."

Raven hair tickled the swordsman's hand as the gunman shook his head. "I'm not leaving." Tifa sighed a bit and looked back to Cloud, walking around and placing a small hand on his bicep. "You've been through an ordeal; I know she's your friend…" She was cut off by the look he gave her. The martial artist had never seen that sort of look in his eyes before… "I can't leave her, I made a promise."

Cloud, of course not the most observant of fellows when he wasn't in battle, missed the look entirely. "You need to rest too; you look like you haven't slept much, and you should get into some clothes that aren't covered in blood." Vincent looked down at his comrade, giving him the same look he gave Tifa. It asked for them to understand and not make him leave his ninja. He wouldn't leave her, but he'd rather not have to lock Cloud and Tifa in the truck. "Would you leave Tifa's side if she could die?"

Cloud blinked, "Well no, but I…" his eyes got big and he blushed a bit, "Oh… right. You stay here, Tifa can keep you company; I'll go make sure everything is alright at the bar and get everyone else. I'll get you some clothes so you can clean up."

**1 day earlier…**

"Vinny?"

"Hmm?"

"Say it again."

"What?"

"You know what; don't play dumb with me Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie Kisaragi felt the exasperated sigh from her lover more then she heard it, as his chest moved against her back and his warm breath tickled her neck. "I've said it 42 times already."

"You were counting?"

"Yes, to say such meaningful words, over and over… it will diminish their impact." At the moment, they were perched at the summit of one of the peaks in the Corel mountain range, looking down into the sweeping valley North Corel was nestled in. They were heading for the tramway, to make it into Gold Saucer. The Shera wasn't scheduled to pick them up until later that evening, and that was only if Cid wasn't running late. The sun still hung low in the sky, the morning mists clung to Kokoro's feet as Yuffie edged him down the slope. "Hey Vinny?"

"Yes, Yuffie."

"I love you," she giggled a bit, as his arm involuntarily tightened around her waist. "So, did that have any less of an impact, Mr. Smarty-pants?" His chest moved against her back again, this time in a chuckle. "No."

"Then what are you worried about?"

Vincent's demeanor darkened a bit, what wasn't he worried about? He was worried he'd loose her; that he wouldn't be a good lover, there would be a problem when they tried to get intimate, he wouldn't satisfy her in life or the bedroom… That she would stop saying those three, precious words, and start speaking them to another. When it got down to it, all the other concerns led directly to that one. She would loose interest in him, and find solace in the arms of another. Would he finally be able to really be happy, or was all this just a cruel illusion?

Vincent's internal, berating monologue was interrupted when he realized that the chocobo had stopped, and Yuffie was looking back at him, a concerned look on her face. "You look a million miles away. Don't worry so much, I know you can't age, but frowning all the time will still give you wrinkles." She leaned up and kissed him, which he prompted obliged, only to have her pull away with a wrinkled nose. "Ew, grossness! What in the hell did you eat? You taste like onions."

Vincent let the rather hurt look come to his features, seeing no reason to hide it. "Chips," he said softly. Yuffie saw this and smacked her forehead, "I love kissing you Vinny, I just hate onions…" He took the reigns over and started to urge the bird down to the valley, his face going stony again. _It wasn't a positive thing, to have your new love say 'ew grossness' after kissing you Valentine…_

Yuffie knew she'd messed up, and poor Vinny was so shy and skittish that he'd already retreated back behind his hair and cloak. "Oh no you don't…" she managed to turn on the bird's back and face him. Her squirming caused him to blink and stop the chocobo. The gunman looked down at her, a frown of annoyance on his face. The ninja paid it no heed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He was too shocked at her strange behavior to resist, and he found her kissing him hungrily, seeking entrance into his mouth. He was confused, she'd rejected him because he'd eaten ranch potato chips, _I knew I shouldn't have eaten those_, and now she was kissing him like it was the last time she would. The gunslinger was confused and a bit angry, pushing her back until her lips were dislodged from his. He gave her a hard look, "What are you doing?"

Amazingly, the shinobi was not phased in the least. "Kissing you, what does it look like?"

"…" He wanted to yell at her, but he didn't, the anger dissolved into a hurt expression that broke her heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, placing her hands on his cheeks softly, and rubbing his skin. This time, Vincent didn't pull away. "I didn't mean it like that, you know me, and sometimes I stick my foot, your foot and the feet of all the people around me into my big mouth. I love to kiss you, it's not you… it's the onions."

Vincent's eyes went to hers and he sighed a bit, "but I like onions."

"What about garlic?"

"Hm? Yeah I like it…"

"So do I! So when you want something strong tasting, eat garlic! I'll kiss you all night!"

"You really are a pain."

"Does that mean no more onions?"

He sighed, "alright, or at least if I do eat them, I'll brush my teeth."

Yuffie grinned at him and gave him a small, close mouthed kiss. "You know you love me."

"I would not do half the things I do, if I did not."

Yuffie thought about that for awhile, and then a grin split her face. "You're right!"

"About what?" His thin eyebrow arched up, nearly being obscured by his bandana.

"Kiss me Valentine, right now… hard and passionate with a lot of tongue."

Vincent look at her like she'd lost her mind. "What?" He managed to stammer, not understanding anything the strange girl was doing. "You heard me," she said, pushing out her bottom lip in the cutest pout he'd ever seen. "Yuffie, the onions…"

The ninja raised her head, putting a stony look on her face to copy his facial expression, her eyes half closed and her lips puckered just enough to make her larger mouth pout just like Vincent's. "I would not do half the things I do, if I did not." Vincent smiled at her, raising his gloved hand over his mouth to try and cover the grin splitting his face. She just looked so damn adorable he couldn't help it. He started to laugh, a deep rumbling that reminded Yuffie of the summer rainstorms in Wutai. From that day forward, she didn't think she could ever be scared of thunder again; it was just like Vincent's perfect laughter.

Yuffie grabbed his hand and pulled it down, dislodging his cloak as well. "Oh no you don't, you aren't hiding that. At least look at me if you're going to laugh at me." He obliged her, bringing his face up to show her the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. Normally she would have contained her girlish squeal of delight, but she didn't, she was just so happy by what she saw.

Happiness… for the first time in 35 years, Vincent Valentine was happy… and it was all her fault. "So… are you going to kiss me or what?"

"What about the onions?"

"Well, I figure, if you can learn to love me for all my idiotic, childish, boorish, clumsy tendencies… I can learn to love onions." The strangeness of that comment caused him to laugh again, the sparkle in his glowing red eyes making them all the more beautiful. He might think they marked the demons inside him, but to Yuffie, they were the first thing she found herself loving about him. He leaned in, giving her the kiss she wanted, and this time, she didn't even mind the taste.

Once they separated, gasping for breath, Yuffie moved her legs to wrap around his waist and she laid her head on his chest. Vincent smiled a bit and took the chocobo down the hill, toward the first town they'd come to since they left Lucrecia's Cave. Soon they would be in the bright amusement park, and he wondered if he'd remembered his life time pass to the place. They could go to Ghost Square, which was the only place in Gold Saucer he liked, shower, and sleep in a bed. Some rather improper thoughts ran through his mind, brought up by the intimacy of they're current position, but he tried to beat them down. They'd only been together a total of two hours, he wouldn't… couldn't, take advantage of the woman he loved.

"Vinnie?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Will you say it now?"

"I love you."

There was a soft giggle, and a squeeze around his waist, "I love you too."


	14. Hour 26

It's alittle short, but the next one will be longer... they have to go Tux shopping! After that however, I'm afraid the story will turn rather serious, and probably stay that way until we whole meet back in the present. Enjoy the fluffy humor while you can! Of course, prob of Square Enix and all... blah blah. I also hate witing for Barret, I think I'm lousy at it... oh well...

* * *

Vincent let Tifa lead him into the waiting room, though his thoughts were far away from his present position. His head and heart were with Yuffie in that operating room, he was far too worried to really pay much attention to anything else around him. He was scared… cold, hard, unfeeling Vincent Valentine had never been so scared in his whole life. He hardly paid attention when his friend's hand slipped into his to give a reaffirming squeeze.

For the first time, ever he was pretty sure, the words of his grandmother came back to him, the woman had been really old when he was Marlene's age, he hadn't known her long and didn't really think about her. That had been the short time they'd live in Wutai, and that was where he learned what little he knew about his mother's people… about Yuffie's people. _Vincent,_ she'd said, in that gravelly, old person voice. _Sometimes you just need someone higher then you to give you the strength you lack on your own. For some it's a ruler, like Lord Kisaragi and his son Godo, or sometimes it's a parent or older sibling. Though sometimes, you don't have those people to look up to, sometimes you have to have faith in someone you can't see, whether it's a god or an ancestor… sometimes my grandson, you just have to pray. _

The crimson gunslinger had never been a spiritual person, never prayed or looked to a higher power for anything. If it couldn't be solved peacefully, it was solved at the end of a gun, and that was the bitter, cold truth of the world. It was money, greed and power that ran the world and the rest of them had to conform to that. _Conform…_ he said to himself, thinking to Yuffie's weapon, _she uses it to conform people to her will… sometimes you just can't help but give into her._ Eros' words came back to him as he sat there, and he was right… there needed to be more love in the world… and he was going to start with his world… right here. _I know Yuffie prays, she told me once, before we defeated Sephiroth and I'd spent the night with her sobbing into my cloak… she prayed that night. Maybe if she believes, that will be enough._

The gunman took a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes to the sterile, white waiting room, concentrating on the support his friend was offering him, and his crimson orbs slipped closed. For the first time in his faithless life, Vincent prayed. _Please, Eros… if you can watch over Yuffie and help her come back to me. If I loose her, if we all loose her, there will be less light in the world. Please help me…_

**22 hours earlier…**

Vincent slid off the back of Kokoro, he could tell that the bird needed to be fed, but she'd managed to eat all the greens that Yuffie had brought for her. He figured it was because she was working twice as hard to bear their combined weight, so he and the ninja had decided to find a stable and give the bird a rest, before they forced the poor thing into the tram to Gold Saucer.

Besides, if Barret was still in town and they didn't at least say hello, more then likely they'd have to listen to a tirade. The gunslinger had no interest in hearing that, especially when Yuffie would, undoubtedly, yell back. He took a look around North Corel, which was actually beginning to look like a town again. There were houses built and people busying themselves with morning work, strapping men carrying digging equipment and heading down the newly refurbished mine car line. No doubt they must have reopened the coal mining operation after the withdrawal of Shinra. The couple's presence did not go unnoticed for long however, and as they approached the Inn, they heard a bellow from down the street.

"Where in tha' hell have you been Valentine!" The gunman flinched a bit, causing Yuffie to snicker a bit. "You find this funny?" He whispered to the small woman next to him. The ninja just grinned, her gray eyes glittering happily. "Hey, you deserve it for making me come all the way to that cave to find you." Vincent tilted his head a bit, but pitched forward as a large, meaty hand made contact with his shoulder. "Hello Barret," he said softly, looking back to their huge, gun-armed friend.

"I heard from Cloud and Teefs that you two were headed for Gold Saucer, but I half expected it to only be Yuffie that made it back. Figured that she'd run out off 'fore you got outta them Nibelhiem Mountains." Yuffie's mouth dropped down and she punched Barret in the stomach, which caused her to squeak in pain and shake her hand. "Hell, what happened to my big, fluffy Marshmellow?" Barret glared at the ninja and she graced him with a big, fat raspberry. "Don't be sayin' tha' name around here Yuffs! I'm th' Mayor here now, an' I don't want Elmyra and Marlene to pick up tha' bad habit!"

Vincent blinked, "I thought Elmyra was living in Kalm, what is she doing here?" Yuffie patted Vincent on the back softly. "Sorry Barret, I haven't gotten a chance to catch him up yet." The gunslinger looked over to his lover and she gave him a cute look. "After everything happened in Kalm, she didn't want to go back. She was one of the people you and Reeve were able to save, so she got taken to Headquarters with the rest of the refugees. Then she managed to get through the two attacks there, and decided she wanted to go somewhere quiet."

"Tha's right, so I brought her to North Corel wit' me, so she could help rebuild an' have some company. She already liked Marlene, so she came." Barret crossed his arms over his chest, his metal hand scratching his head, a bit sheepish it seemed. Yuffie snickered again, "See Marshmellow here asked her to marry him, what… a month ago?"

"Yeah, 'bout that."

Vincent arched an eyebrow and let a ghost of a smile cross his lips. "I see… congratulations." That caused the large man to blink, and then looked to Yuffie. "Di' he jus' smile a' me?" The ninja giggled, and nodded and the gunman tilted his head a bit. "Is it so strange?"

The girl flat out laughed this time and looped her arms around his bicep affectionately. "Let's just say Barret, that Vincent has a lot to smile about at the moment." Yuffie giggled again when the gothic man graced her with a cryptic "Indeed."

Barret was flat out astonished by the playful demeanor between his two friends, and he could have sworn he seen that look in Yuffie's eyes before… in fact Elmyra often gave him that same look. That caused the big man to smile himself; it seemed that, for even Avalanche's most haunted member, the planet was granting him happiness too. "Well, Tifa gave me a lon' list of things we gotta do in Gold Saucer 'fore Cid comes for us. We need to get Vince here a tux."

Yuffie blinked and looked to Vincent, who didn't seem to keen on the idea. Barret raised an eyebrow, "now come on Vince, once Spike heard you were comin' he made room in the weddin' party fo' ya. Shit, no one thought we'd find ya, le' alone it'd be Yuffs to ge' ya outta the cave. Why di' you decide t' come?"

The lone gunman looked to his love, then back to his friend. "Yuffie asked me too. And she was right… I should be there at Cloud and Tifa's wedding."

"Then whatta you waitin' fo'? You're one of Spike's friends, ain't ya?" When Vincent nodded, Barret seemed appeased. "Then it's a tux fo' ya, jus' like the res' of us." Yuffie smiled, "At least you don't have to where a dress, like I do… honestly me, in a dress? The thought it scary to say the least, and I don't even know how to walk in heels!"

The gunslinger smiled a bit again, this time hiding it under his collar, but he mused a bit about his little ninja and all the spark she had. She was completely the opposite of Lucrecia, and yet that made him love her even more. She held no hidden agenda that he wasn't already privy too, and if she asked him for his materia, he'd probably give it to her. Things were simple for once, and he was being allowed peaceful feelings that he hadn't felt in years. Barret's voice broke his reverie, and while he wasn't too keen on wearing a tux, he figured it would be a small way he could make up for his absence. His friends really seem upset with him about it. The mayor of North Corel was leading them toward the tram to Gold Saucer, saying how Elmyra and Marlene were all ready there getting their dresses, and they would help Yuffie get hers.

Once they got to the tram, Yuffie plopped down next to Vincent and looked up with soft eyes. "How's your side?" Crimson orbs moved down to look in her stormy ones and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Fine… I'm a little tired, that's all. I need a shower, but that will have to wait." The ninja giggled and nodded, "at least you changed out of the blood stained clothes and washed up a bit. You couldn't go clothes shopping like that."

Vincent made a non-commital sound and moved to caress Yuffie's hair softly. Barret smiled from the bench across from them, understanding how the annoying little woman had managed to pry Vincent from his atonement. It seemed he was finished with it, and found a new object of his affection. Barret knew how that felt, moving on… and he was glad the gunman had managed it. After everything he'd been through, he deserved it. "At leas' you're in luck Valentine… the colors of the wedding are red, black an' white… I think Tifa was holdin' her breath tha' you'd show up the whole time." That caught Vincent by surprise and Yuffie nodded, "It just hasn't been the same without you."

Another smiled flitted across his full lips, giving his ninja a small squeeze. "I've missed you all."

Barret smirked, "An' it's nice to be missed Vince, we missed ya too… shit look a' me… I'm gettin' sentimental in m' old age."

They all laughed at that, some more then others… but it was still a step in the right direction.


	15. Hour 28

Normal copyright junk applies... Square Enix and all... This one... I dunno were it came from... I really don't... Marcos is based on a person my sister when to fashion design school with... he was really like that... anyway... I think it's relatively funny... enjoy!

* * *

Cloud came in, carrying a bundle of clothes for Vincent, Cid and Nanaki were trailing behind, both with concerned looks on their faces. The gunman was still sitting as still as death, the only evidence he was even alive was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Tifa was sitting next to him, her hand resting on his upper arm, just above his claw. She was trying to give a small bit of comfort to her friend, though the bartender was glad to see her fiancé come back. She slipped out of the chair and went over to the other three, "where are Barret and Reeve?"

Cid motioned to the door, "Barret's takin' care o' th' kids with 'Myra and Shera, Reeve's got half th' WRO out lookin' those damn terrorists. Th' hospitals are chock full o' hurt people from tha' bomb." Tifa nodded and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Does he know what these terrorists want?"

Nanaki let out a small growl, "to ruin the wedding, they think they are making a statement against Avalanche. It really makes no sense, it's just meaningless violence." Cloud nodded, "Well we aren't completely absolved of blame in that area. A lot of innocent people were killed when we blew that reactor."

Tifa's frown deepened, "That's not the same though, and that bomb wasn't attached to buses and cars and parked in the middle of crowded areas. Cloud, we should have just had our friends get together…" The swordsman set the clothes down on a chair and went over, wrapping his arms around his bride, nodding a bit. Cid went to light up a cigarette until Nanaki bit him in the leg to make him stop, since it was a hospital, which instigated a long string of curses. Once he was finished, he looked over to Cloud and Tifa. "Shit, I cin marry ya, on the Shera, since I'm the Captain an' all. They won' be able ta git ya up there." The fighter nodded, "I think that might be best Cid, I can't stand the fact they turned a celebration into this… Then what that guy did to Yuffie."

Vincent stirred at that, looking over to his friends, but not moving to join them. What had happened to Yuffie was his fault… he knew the guy was after him and yet he didn't take better care of her. He'd let her get hurt, he could have sent her away, done something… The gunslinger's eyes slipped closed, the bright light was almost painful. "Just make it through Yuffie," he whispered softly to himself.

Tifa frowned a bit and looked to the others, concern etched in her features. They all knew Vincent had suffered, more then all of them put together, which was saying something, and that same fear, was etched into their eyes…

If they lost Yuffie, they would loose Vincent too…

**20 hours earlier…**

"Well at least the carnival music isn't in this new section," Vincent mused to himself, as he followed Barret down the wide corridor, filled with all sorts of expensive looking shops. The crimson gunman was quite uncomfortable in Gold Saucer normally, but now he was even more so. They were going to try on tuxedos for Cloud and Tifa's wedding, and he was road weary, his hair was even messier then normal… He and Yuffie had only managed to wash up in a cold stream, not exactly conducive to being the height of cleanliness. The big man in front of him was striding around like he owned the place; Elmyra was right next to him, her small hand in his large one. Aerith's mother looked well, she was smiling and attentive, not like the last time he'd seen her, after Meteorfall and she was still grieving her adopted daughter. The woman had gray stripes in her hair, she was a few years older then Barret, but the light in her eyes and quiet grace told them all that she was happy. She was the perfect picture of demure beauty, unlike the spitfire that was holding onto his claw right now and pulling him this way or that, pointing and loudly commenting on the décor. The gunman was barely able to keep the mirthful smile from his lips. Yuffie was Yuffie, and there'd be no changing her… even if he had wanted to try… which he didn't.

The trio had met up with Elmyra and Marlene in Wonder Square, before they'd made there way to the newly constructed Merchant's Square to be fitted in their attire for the wedding. Marlene was skipping along, her hand in Yuffie's free one, making quite a comical line. One lady had stopped and told him he had a beautiful family, assuming Marlene was he and Yuffie's daughter… probably because of the dark hair. He managed a very eloquent sputter, before Yuffie quipped in and grinned, "Thanks, we've got one of the way too." The ninja winked and grinned, the older woman saying her congratulations and moving on. Yuffie waved then turned; four pairs of eyes on her. The dark brown ones were livid, the calm blue ones curious… the soft amber ones held a laugh and the garnet ones… they were the best, they held complete disbelief.

Barret rounded on Vincent, looking down at him (which was quite a feat in itself) and started muttering curses and ultimatums. "Valentine! Did ya do tha' to Yuffie? How dare you, knock her up!"

Vincent actually stepped back, "I've not touched her, well not in a way that would lead to pregnancy."

"So ya have touched her?"

Vincent looked to the ninja, silently pleading with her, and she only started cracking up laughing… "Oh Marshmellow, you're so funny! I can't believe you actually took me seriously! Come on, I was just playing!" She was laughing so hard she was gripping her sides. "Besides, even if he had and even if I was… Vince would do the honorable thing and you know it! Ah look… we're here!" She pointed to the clothing shop, abruptly pushing her way through to go inside. She left a stuttering Barret and wide eyed Vincent behind her. "Tha' girl's gonna kill me one a these days."

The dark gunman looked to him and actually smiled a bit, "You… if she keeps talking like that, it will be me hurting." He turned and walked into the shop, Elmyra laughing a bit behind him. The store was divided in two sections, a men's apparel side, and women's across the way. Yuffie led the girls over to find a seamstress to help them, and the men found the only available tailor. The man stood, wearing an unlikely suit of purple and pink, and gave a flashy smile to Barret and Vincent. "Hello and how can I help you today?" He walked forward to take in the appearances of the two men; obviously not sure he liked what he saw. Barret was a bit uncomfortable under the flamboyant man's scrutiny, and he shifted a bit. "We're here to get fitted for tuxedos," Vincent spoke up when the man got much to close to him, "The Strife wedding?"

"Oh, you two must be saviors of the planet as well! I'm Marcos, and I've already gotten the order, though the measurements were a bit vague. I take it you are the tank" he went over and picked up an order form, then pointed to Barret, "luckily we have a big and tall section, so we might have something that will fit. And you," he looked over to Vincent, "must be the toothpick." He lifted Vincent's cloak a bit to get a better gauge of his body type. "Hm, all leg, and no rump… it will be a challenge to fit you properly." The stylist grabbed a measuring tape and started to wrap his arms around his leg. This movement caused the man's hand to brush against a very sensitive part of Vincent's anatomy, which caused a very uncomfortable Valentine to nearly jump back, his hand going to his gun. "Now, now, I have to be able to fit you, you know!"

"Is touching me so familiarly really necessary?"

"Absolutely! I can't work my magic if you won't let me…"

"I do not even let my lover do such things in public."

"Oh I feel special, but I need to get a measurement of your inseam or the pants will be too short!" Barret blinked and grimaced, "Ya said ya never touched her vamp! Whatta doin' callin' her yer lover?"

"It was a figure of speech," the gunman sighed in a rather irritated tone, and the tailor took this as the perfect time to try for the inseam again. When his hand hit his package again, Cerberus came out of its holster and came to the back of the man's head. "Do it again, and you'll taste lead. I wear a size thirty suit, long… I guarantee it will not be too long." Marcos backed off with wide eyes and went over to a rack, pulling the proper black tux out, and with a shaky hand, gave it to Vincent. "Fitting room is in the back; just grab the black dress shoes from the rack, in whatever size you need."

The gunslinger put his gun away and turned on his heel, grabbing the proper shoes and socks, and then disappearing into one of the changing rooms. Marcos turned a weary eye at Barret, who was still standing there, a rather amused look on his face. "Are you going to pull a gun on me?"

"Are ya gonna grab my fuckin' junk?"

"No…"

Barret gave him a toothy grin, "Then ya have nuthin' to worry 'bout."

The tailor looked a bit abashed, "I couldn't help it, he was just so cute… you said he had a girlfriend?"

The big man frowned a bit, "Yeah, he don't flop that way…" The other man sighed a bit, "Too bad, his girlfriend sure is lucky, he's really packing for a skinny guy." Barret looked at him askance, deciding it would be better to leave it along… he didn't want to know about his friends private parts, nor Yuffie's joy to find him "packed" to begin with.

.:xXx:.

Vincent stood in the dressing room, rather livid about the whole encounter, though on his face it barely registered as mild annoyance. He started to disrobe, pushing his mind away from such thoughts… The man's handling had made his desire rise a bit, much to his chagrin, and he couldn't get his mind off Yuffie… his body was betraying him, something he was not happy about. He got down to his boxers and took the tuxedo pants off the hanger, proceeding to dress in the expensive garment. It was an excellent fit, and the Ex-Turk turned to regard himself in the mirror. If it wasn't for his crazy mane of hair, you would have looked quite dashing, and when he slipped the dress shoes on, he proceeded out into the shop to get Barret's opinion.

The gunslinger was surprised to see the gunner already out there, dressed in an identical suit, though much larger to be sure. He turned to see Vincent, dressed in the black silk pants and jacket, the embroidered wine red vest and matching bowtie put in perfect place. The only thing that seemed remotely like the old Valentine was his messy fall of ebony hair. He raised an eyebrow in question, to see what Barret thought, when he heard a woman's scream that could only be Yuffie. He realized he'd left his gun in the changing room, thinking something was wrong, and he spun to see his beloved, standing in a form fitting, wine red dress, with the same embroidery as his vest, red gloves went up to her elbows and she was wobbly on matching heels. The expression on her face was comical, stuck between lust, surprise and embarrassment. "My gawd Vinny, you look… so…"

"Dashing? Debonair? Sexy? Handsome? Lickable?" Marcos started rattling of more adjectives, but no one was paying much attention. She hurried over to him and smiled, the slits in the side of the dress allowing her shapely legs to escape the garment as she walked. "Amazing… you look amazing…" She lifted her arms up, showing her cleavage off in the halter topped dress, and Vincent found himself looking… _When did she get cleavage like that?_ Yuffie kissed him softly, and the gunman smiled a bit through it… The fact she like it made it at least tolerable.

"Oh so that's the girlfriend… you're man's got one hell of a unit hun…"

"Shuttup foo'!" Barret said, smacking the tailor in the back of the head with his prosthetic arm, but Yuffie didn't seem to care… Much to the relief of all, she was too entranced by Vincent to hear the comment.


	16. Hour 30

This one is a bit long, and it starts the serious part of the story... credits are the same as the other chapters... this has a thwarted rape scene in it, if you are easily startled by that, then don't read between the lines. It's not that bad, but I like to be cautious anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

The door to the waiting room opened, and a doctor in a white coat emerged, his scrubs already discarded, but the cap was still in place and the mask was hanging from his ear. The group turned to look at him, hope shinning in their eyes. The young man looked tired, but his face didn't hold a grave expression, which was a good thing. "I'm Doctor Lincemen, I assume you are at least part of Avalanche?"

Vincent stood and walked up to him, "We are, how is Yuffie?"

"Well, she made it through the surgery, however it's still touch and go. If we were under better circumstances, I'd give her a blood transfusion and that would greatly help… however…" The man trailed of, sighing a bit, "With the terrorism and the huge amount of people that were hurt… well our blood supplies weren't very good to begin with. We have no O negative, or A negative, the two types she could have. If we could find a donator…" The doctor's gaze went over the young woman's friends, and they all shook their head. "I'm AB," Cloud said softly, and Tifa sighed… "B over here."

Nanaki made a sound that said it was rather obvious with him and Cid scratched his head. "I think I'm B too…" The doctor looked to Vincent, since he was the only one that hadn't said anything. "I am the proper type, but I am mako infused."

"She may not survive, and the amount of mako in the blood will be negligible. Are you willing?"

The gunman frowned, worried that somehow his tainted blood would condemn Yuffie to a fait worse then death, but he remembered his promise. He'd been a fool to make such a light promise, considering it had happened less then two days after their talk.

Yuffie was dying, and Vincent alone could save her. This was the whole reason he'd asked her that question during that silly game of hers… Can I add her death to the long list of sins, when I actually can prevent it? "Does she need it immediately? Perhaps Barret or Reeve has the proper type?"

Cloud walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "We know you're worried about Chaos… but it's just a small amount of blood, and the doctor already said that there was nothing to worry about."

The crimson gunslinger frowned, "He does not know the nature of my physiology."

Lincemen cleared his throat, "we will treat her for mako poisoning immediately after… that should kill what little amount of contamination there will be… if you want to save your friend…"

Vincent cut him for with a sharp glare, "she means more to me then you could ever imagine; that is why I hesitate to taint her with my blood." He took a breath and unclasped his cloak, quickly changing shirts so they could easily get to his arm. "What do you need me to do?"

**18 hours earlier…**

Vincent sat down on the bed, he was tired and rather sore, the high jinks two hours earlier had taken a toll on his nerves. He'd managed to shower, though the maid at the Inn had taken his clothes to be laundered, leaving him with nothing but the black robe the hospitality service had left. The gunman's messy hair was still wet and in knots, but he was too distracted by everything that had happened to care about petty things like that.

There was a knock on the door and he looked over, wondering who it was, but he got up and went to answer it. His muscles protested the movement, but he forced himself onward. The knock came again and he quickly pulled the portal open, spying Yuffie on the other side. She grinned at him, clad in the same robe he was, though the garment was quite large on the diminutive ninja, the material was sliding off her ivory shoulder. Vincent found his eyes drifting to the curve where her shoulder met her neck, and he felt that unmistakable pull to hold her, and kiss that beautiful skin.

Yuffie made a clicking sound with her tongue, "Can I come in, or are you going to stare at me all day?" The gunslinger blinked and moved, allowing her admittance. The ninja sauntered in and shut the door behind her, then turned and looked at Vincent, smiling prettily. "So… you're without clothes too huh?" He nodded and watched her walk over to his bed and plop down. "You're bed is much more comfortable then mine is," The forward girl lay down and bent one of her legs, letting the fabric fall away. He glanced down at her thigh, it was the one that she'd injured the day before, and it still looked like it hurt. The gunman went over to his pack and got the first aid stuff out of it, and went over to the bed. "That cut could get infected." He slipped down to the bed and sat so he could bandage her up, though his eyes couldn't help this time but to travel up to her hip, which was barely hidden by the thick terry cloth. The supplies came out of their box, one by one, as the rather frustrated man focused on the task at hand, rather then what Yuffie would look like under him, without the robe. Vincent diligently went to his task, putting new bandages and gauze over the cut, trying not to let his fingers linger too long on the delicate, soft skin of her inner leg. When he was finished, he tried to put attention to cleaning up the mess when he felt silky fingertips run along his jaw line, clear to his chin in an almost beckoning way. He got up to put the medical supplies away, knowing if he didn't distance himself, he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Vince," the vixen whispered, her voice like a siren, melting even his iron will. It was Yuffie, the woman he found he loved more then anything. She was real to him, not some long, tragic fairytale stained in the blood of innocence… no she was a companion, and a confidant. Yuffie was his ninja, the one he could not live without, and she was calling him to bed. The nymph of a girl was holding her hand out, but the look on her face struck him. The gunslinger expected her to be annoyed, or impatient, but she wasn't. What he saw on her face was complete and total acceptance and understanding. He started back toward the bed and took her hand gently, and she guided him to the bed. He laid down next to her, placing his claw on her hip when she turned over to face him. "How long has it been, since you were with a woman?"

"Thirty five years…" He whispered softly, the look on his face was calm, but inside he was so nervous he could hardly stand it. He could look death in the face and not flinch, he could battle and kill and not have one butterfly take flight in his gut, but one tiny ninja with big gray eyes and creamy skin could send his insides into an utter turmoil.

"The last person you were with? She was it… wasn't she?" It was obvious Yuffie was afraid to say her name, not wanting to upset him, but he just rubbed her softly with his thumb and nodded, "Lucrecia… soon after that, she… left me."

The tone that was barely perceptible in his voice broke her heart, they'd given themselves to each other… then she'd done that to him? It was unforgivable, and the ninja wanted to make sure he knew, it would not happen again. "I know I don't have her beauty, and I'm sure she was graceful and sweet… probably the complete opposite of me… but that's a good thing you know."

Vincent blinked, not expecting something like that to come out of her mouth, feeling a bit awkward that they were discussing such a delicate subject so close to making love themselves. Yuffie flashed him a captivating grin and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Of course silly, if I'm her complete opposite, that means I won't leave you… you can be sure now, see?" The sides of his mouth turned up slightly, her logic was completely flawed, but at that moment, he just didn't care. That silly statement allied his fears more then any other could… once they gave themselves to each other, she wasn't going to up and break his heart.

The gunslinger gently rolled her on her back, moving between her legs and brushed his lips against hers. "You won't leave me…"

"I won't," she whispered back to him, the feeling of his lips brushing against hers, coupled with his mint-y fresh breath, was nearly more then she could stand. She wanted to reach up and touch those lips, but she refrained. There would be plenty of time to touch them later.

"I'm never going to let another man touch you again…" He captured her lips in a hungry kiss before she could answer, but for Yuffie, that was fine… she didn't intend on that ever happening again either. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer, meeting his passion with fire of her own. Vincent was about to slip his hand under her robe when the floor shuddered. He broke the kiss and frowned a bit, "What was that?"

"I dunno, but who cares…" There was another shudder then a huge explosion rocked the entire place. Plaster flicked off the ceiling and drifted into the air, and the would-be lovers were apart in a moment, grabbing shoes and pulling robes closed. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. They could hear screams in the hall outside the room, Vincent grabbed _Shattered_ and started out the door, then turned to Yuffie, "Go get your shuriken, I'll keep watch." She nodded and ran across the hall, the lights were flickering on and off and there were people running all over the place. A maid ran by, carrying their clothes, but he knew they didn't have time to change, so he grabbed the parcel and tossed it into his room, then questioned the girl on the situation.

"A bomb sir," the blond said in a shaky voice, "Wonder Square is gone… they blew the support beams and it fell, taking out most of Speed Square in the process!" Vincent blinked and let the girl go, just as Yuffie came out, bearing her _Valentine_. The gunman turned his gaze on his beloved, "Someone blew up Wonder Square."

Her stormy eyes got as big as saucers at that news, "What? No… Barret was taking Marlene and Elmyra there!" He nodded swiftly and grabbed her hand, running out of the inn. All the people staying there were outside, most of them panicked and trying to get out, but the tubes weren't working. A hotel worker, by the looks of him he was the manager, stood outside the tombstones and held his hands up. "Everyone please, calm down. One of the generators is down as well, one they get it up, we can leave in an orderly fashion." They caught sight of the red haired man that tried to kill them before, and they both knew the danger everyone was in. More then likely he was still hunting them, he'd probably staged this whole catastrophe to fish them out, and now he was going to try and kill the couple, and more then likely, take a bunch of people with them. The saviors had to get away…

Vincent looked back at Yuffie, he had an idea, it wasn't a smart one, but it was all they had. "Get on my back," he said softly, and the ninja nodded, jumping on so he could catch her, piggy back style. He ran for the open chutes and jumped in the one heading for Chocobo Square. The normal air that buffeted the fall was gone, but after they plummeted for a few yards, the gunman could see the bottom coming up. His claw whipped out, grabbing a handful of metal as he went, which tore free under the wait, but the resistance slowed them, then with a teeth rattling jar, they stopped 2 feet from the end. Yuffie heard Vincent's shoulder pop, and his hand let go, sending them into a heap at the bottom of the tube. Yuffie got herself disentangled from Vincent, and they could hear more screams and yells, cries for help and sobbing, all coming from the place they were trying to get to. She helped her battered lover sit up, his arm was obviously dislocated, but he got to his feet and had his gun in his hand, the claw hanging uselessly at his side. "We have to keep moving," he said, his voice just as calm and cool as it had been before the jump, but Yuffie nodded. "Right, we have to find Barret."

Vincent winced a bit and looked at her, "We have to admit that they might..."

Yuffie cut him off, "Don't even say it, come on, we're going to find them, and they are going to be alright… you'll see." She jumped out of the tube and looked around. It seemed all hell was braking loose everywhere, everyone was running around, there were people injured, some people lying broken because they were going through the chutes when they explosion happened. The duo ran up the stairs, as others were running out, a large group caught Yuffie in them and she was unable to get herself disentangled, an Vincent didn't seem to notice, probably thinking she was right with him.

The mob of frightened people turned a corner, and she knew she was in real trouble when a pair of large hands grabbed her and pulled her back into an employee access chute. She kicked, bit, tried to stab him with her shuriken, but he was strong… _we're talking Cloud strong_… and he knocked her weapon away. The assailant pressed her against the wall and put a knife to her tender throat. "Make one squeak, and I'll slit your throat. We're going to take you and the rest of Avalanche out, you bloody turn coats, first you fought Shinra, and then you work with them? We're going to attack every town with an interest in you, and it will all be your fault…" The guy holding her was older, probably Cid's age, with a nasty burn scar on the side of his face. His eyes though… they were glowing with mako! It looked like this guy had gone through the same thing Cloud had, been made into a Soldier, First Class. He might have been attractive at one point, but the horrific scar marred him so badly, he was nearly unrecognizable. The terrorist looked over her with a hungry look, and he gave her a twisted smile. "Hm, I never thought you'd be this cute in person… and wearing hardly anything… one wonders how more men don't force you into things…"

* * *

His free hand moved under her robe to roughtly grabs her breast while he pressed the knife to her skin, causing a cut and a gasp of pain. The guy was obviously trained, just by the angle of the weapon, she could tell that she couldn't do anything and not slit her own throat. The ninja squeezed her eyes shut, chanting a prayer to Leviathan over and over in her head. _Oh Gawd, please let Vinny find me… oh please, oh please, oh please… _

The nasty man had her robe completely undone now, and was going for her nether regions when she heard a click.

* * *

"Yuffie, close your eyes and turn your head." The ninja's heart leapt in her chest at they sound of Vincent's voice, and before the aroused man could even register what was going on, the girl had complied and the gunman pulled his trigger. Once, twice… three times the gun fired, Yuffie felt herself get splashed with something hot and sticky, but she didn't open her eyes nor turn her head. The gun fired again… three more times in fact before she got the courage to see what was happening. Vincent stood there, his robed chest heaving in strain from the pain in his arm, his red eyes glowing an eerie yellow, _Shattered_ pointed to the mutilated corpse a few yards away from her. _Damn… that guy was pressed against me; the force of the shot sent him way over there?_ Vincent shot the body again, and the ninja moved, placing a hand on her lover's chest, "I'm alright…"

The gunman was trembling, obviously trying to fight the Galien Beast from appearing, his teeth were clenched, the muscle in his jaw extended angrily. In that moment, Vincent Valentine was probably the scariest guy she'd ever seen. She wasn't afraid though, _No… never of him…_ and she reached up to caress his tense face. "He touched you… he would have…" His pained words stuck in his throat, unable to even finish the sentence.

"He's dead Love… he's dead… I'm ok…" The man's heart felt to her like it was about to beat out of his muscular chest, but he lowered the gun and turned his face to her. He grimaced at seeing her covered in blood, though luckily, most of it was not her own, but her slim, curvy body was uncovered, and he quickly put his gun down to help her cover herself, but instead he found her pressed against him, sobbing on his uninjured shoulder. "I was so scared… how did you find me?"

"I just knew that you were in trouble… I turned around and you weren't next to me, then I could just tell were you were… then it all stopped." Yuffie looked down at their weapons and remembered the effect her new materia had. "I think it was Eros Vincent… but come on, let's go find Barret."

Yuffie made sure she was decent again, then both got their weapons and they headed down the employee hatch this time… the stairs were dark, but they needed to get to Barret.


	17. Hour 32

New chapter again... whooo... after this weekend though, they are going to slow down for awhile... I'm getting a permotion, so I'll be a bit busy. I'll still update, don't worry LOL. Characters are copyright Square-Enix... hope you enjoy!

* * *

Vincent followed the doctor down the white, bare corridor, until they got to a small room with a bed and various machines strewn about. It was obvious that they'd been busy, they past a few rooms with multiple patients. He saw one man crying, the woman he was next to had her face covered and the monitors off… it was obvious that she hadn't made it. The gunman's face softened just a bit, guilt washing over him.

"It's not your fault or that of your friends…" Black hair whipped around to look at the young doctor, "They are attacking because of us."

"You guys saved the planet, and now Shinra sees their error and is trying to help. This hospital would have closed along time ago, if it wasn't for Rufus Shinra. Sure some things happened in Midgar that I'm sure some of you aren't proud of, but no one but that terrorist group blames you."

"First Gold Saucer, now Edge…" Vincent walked back across the hall and into the room, lying down on the bed. "They won't bother anyone again."

The doctor blinked, "How do you know?"

"The leader is the one that did that to Yuffie, half their number were in Gold Saucer while we were there…"

"You killed him?"

Vincent only nodded, "What do I have to do?" The doctor had him pull his shirt off, so he could figure out the best place to take the blood, when he saw horrible bruising along his left shoulder. "What happened here?"

"A dislocated shoulder, its fine… just sore." The doctor looked at him, amazed the man was able to be so cool and collected with this type of injury. Obviously someone had set it back in place, but he shouldn't have been using it anyway. Vincent just gave him a look like he should be hurrying, so the other man went to work…

"Can I see her when we're finished here?" Lincemen looked to him and nodded, "is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Vincent said softly, "More then that…" _She's my reason to live…I really would do anything for her…Just like she would for me._

**16 hours earlier… **

Yuffie and Vincent had managed to maneuver themselves through the employee tunnels and stairways. They only needed to get past the support structures for Speed Square, and then they would be home free. The tiny shinobi was scared, she didn't really want to find out whether their friends were alive or dead, and she was really worried about the man next to her. Vincent wasn't looking very good, the pressure on his dislocated shoulder was getting worse, even with the makeshift sling she was able to fashion for him. Every time he had to jar himself, jump or bump into anything, he grimaced in pain. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the pain, and he knew that something had to be done soon, or he wouldn't be much good in a fight. He stopped a few moments later, looking over to Yuffie, and a pained look on his face. If the expression hadn't been so heart wrenching, she would have been ecstatic to see so much emotion on his face. "I need you to help me Yuffie…"

The ninja was over in an instant, her face full of concern for him. "Anything, just tell he what to do."

"We need to get my arm back in the socket… I tried running myself into a wall, but the angle is wrong…"

"I understand, I'll hold it tight and you do what you need too." She took a hold of his battered appendage and clutched it to her chest. She closed her eyes, knowing she was hurting him, even if it was to get the pain to stop. She felt Vincent yanked hard against her, and then there was a pained gasp as the arm popped back into the socket. Yuffie moved to support him, and after a few moments he righted himself gingerly moving his arm and shoulder. It still hurt, and would no doubt be bruised, but his claw was usable again. He looked down to his beloved and nodded a bit, telling her she'd done a good job, even if she seemed like she was about to cry. "That must have hurt…"

"It did," he wasn't going to lie when it was so obvious, "but that pain was the only way to fix it… you did well." Yuffie let out the breath she'd been holding, and nodded, grabbing her shuriken off her back and starting forward again. They moved steadily upward, until they hit a fork in the road. The shinobi was about to move toward the next staircase when Vincent grabbed her arm gently and brought his gun up. There was movement down the other corridor, toward the support beams holding Speed Square to the "trunk" of the golden tree. The gunman motioned for her to follow him, so she did, staying close with her shuriken ready. They crossed over a walkway, the exposed internal structure of the platform above them was laid out, and there was a person out on the thickest support beam.

_Shattered_ let out a sharp click as the hammer was drawn back. There was a man crouched, with the same, glowing mako eyes as Kieran, and the man who'd nearly raped Yuffie. _What… are all these terrorists ex- SOLDIERS? It would make sense, why they would hate Shinra, and how they can be so efficient…_ Vincent's new rifle let out a deafening blast, ricocheting off a beam near the man's head. _It looks like they are trying to blow all the beams!_ "Step away from the device, believe me, I will not miss." The man ignored him, pressing a button as the second shot ran out, blowing a hole in the man's head before he fell off the support beam. Vincent jumped off the walkway and onto the beam with Yuffie hurrying after. "What was he doing?"

Vincent frowned, "I think he planted a bomb."

"What?!" Yuffie screeched and stopped, not able to go on further. The gunman however, did not stop, kneeling down next to the bomb. It looked Shinra issue even, and Vincent was starting to get a very disturbing picture in his head. "They probably have bombs throughout the whole place," Yuffie whispered, hurrying over to where the gunslinger was kneeling. "How much time is on it?"

"Five minutes… if they are all synched, there is no way we can stop them all."

"The other one blew two hours ago, there must not be many bad guys here, so they're using the panic to cover their actions. Can you disable it?"

"I could easily if I had a knife," He started examining the hardware, "This is old… we used to use these when I was a Turk." For some reason, his mind drifted to Kieran again, they'd both glimpsed him for a moment… could he be sending some sort of message?

The ninja saw him start to space out and she shook him a bit, "Vince, come on, we've got a lot of people counting on us… and we have to find the other terrorists before they can plant more bombs… can you disarm it?"

He held his claw up, it was shaky, his extended healing was mending the damage, but not fast enough. He could cut the wire with a golden digit, easily if his arm hadn't been injured. "My arm isn't steady, one false move and I could cut the wrong wire."

Yuffie frowned and nodded, looking to her own hand. "Give me your claw… I'll do it. Just show me which wire."

Vincent's eyes widened a bit and he looked down to the heavy weapon. "It's big, I don't know if you'll even have enough control."

"It's the only way… you trust me, don't you." The shinobi had that determined look on her face, and he nodded. He managed to slip his battered limb out of the gauntlet, handing it over to Yuffie. She slipped her smaller hand into it, fitting her fingers into the leather and moved into position. "Ok, which one?"

The gunman knelt behind her and brought his arms around, his malformed arm purposely not touching her without the claw, and he pointed to a red and green wire. He used his other hand to gently pick it up; holding it out and taught so she could easily cut it. They were down to 2 minutes, and the ninja took a deep breath, moving her finger into position.

"Ok," Vincent whispered to her, his voice soothing, "On the count of three… One… Two… Three!"

Yuffie brought the razor sharp tip up, managing to just miss the detonation trip and cutting through the proper wire. The count down stopped and the ninja let out the breath she'd been holding. The gunman let his head fall forward to rest against her shoulder, "Good work Yuf…" he whispered to her and she giggled. "Vinny, did you just give me a nickname?"

"I guess I did." He helped her up and took his claw back, fitting it back on his hand. "It seems they are going down, probably meaning to try and escape through the prison."

"How would they do that, unless they have a buggy parked in the desert?"

"I don't know, but we should head back to Chocobo Square. That's probably the next target." Yuffie frowned a bit, "What about Barret?"

"Try the phone now that it's quiet in here…"

"Oh! Duh, I can't believe I didn't think of that…" She reached into the pocket of her robe and drew out her cell phone. She dialed Barret's number and waited for him to pick up. Much to her relief, after the third ring, a deep baritone answered. "Yuffie?"

"Thank the planet, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we'd jus' left Wonder Square when th' bomb blew. 'Myra got a bit of a burn, but we're alright. Whatta 'bout you two?"

"Vince dislocated his shoulder; I only have a small cut. We just caught another terrorist trying to blow up the rest of Speed Square! We think they are heading down, trying to blow them all…"

"Fuck, we're on the platform, I'm tryin' to ge' Myra and Marlene outta here. They're gonna be on the next tram. Some o' the chutes are workin' agin, I'll meet cha' at Chocobo Square. I called Cid, he's on 'is way, wit people to help out."

"Alright, be careful, there isn't a pattern to when the bombs seem to be set, we're using the employee access stairs… once we meet up, and then we can figure out how to go about this. Hopefully Cid will be here."

"Right, be careful you two…" The line went dead and she looked over to Vincent. "He's getting Elmyra and Marlene back to Corel; he's going to meet us at Chocobo Square." The silent gunman nodded and started back towards the walk way. They had another long trek; luckily it was going down this time. He took Yuffie's hand in his, wanting to keep her close. It was sensible and thoughtful, he didn't want to admit he was getting nervous… more scared by the minute. This was bigger then just some random event… those soldiers were out to get them, and they were going to do whatever was necessary. The ninja's phone rang again and she pulled it back out of her pocket, managing to keep hold of his hand, and walk at the same time. "Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Yuffie?" The voice on the other end was a soft and masculine tenor, laced with worry as it usually was. "Cloud? What's wrong?"

"There was a terrorist attack here… they are saying two hundred people are dead, at least, and many more injured. We've been trying to help out… be careful."

Yuffie frowned and stopped for a moment, looking up at Vince. "There too huh?"

"What do you mean, 'there too?' Is something going on?"

"Turn on the News; we're under attack in Gold Saucer too… Wonder Square is in the desert right now… along with half of Speed Square. They are blowing the support beams and dropping the platforms."

"My god… are you all alright?"

"Yeah, Vince was the worse, but he's alright now. Cid is on his way, we're going to try and stop them before anymore people are hurt."

"Keep me updated, Nanaki, Reeve and Tifa are still in the market, I came back to the bar to check on Denzel. Just call my cell; I'm going back out in a minute."

"Alright… and Cloud… I'm really sorry this had to happen on the day you were supposed to get married."

Yuffie heard him blow out a sad sigh, "I know, I am too… but it doesn't change anything. When you guys get here, there should still be plenty of time to get ready. Just… stay safe, alright?"

The ninja smiled a bit, "We will, you guys do the same." She hung up and rubbed her face, "This is all so wrong… what are we going to do?" The gunman came over and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead softly, "The best we can… that's all we can give." There was a nod and the shinobi pulled away, taking his hand again. "Then let's mosey," she said, in her best Cloud impression, and pulled him forward. She was silly, crazy… and the most perfect woman in Vincent's eyes. She looked back with an irritated look when he didn't move, and he gave her a tiny smile. "Right… mosey…"


	18. Hour 34

I know this one is short, but there wasn't much I could do for this section… don't worry, then next one will be a lot longer! This is another calm before the storm… so to speak. Characters aren't mine; they belong to Square Enix, as usual.

* * *

Vincent didn't even move when the needle slipped under is skin. He looked over with morbid curiosity while his heart pumped his blood into the plastic bag next to him. The gunman half expected the liquid to glow bright red, but it didn't, everything looked perfectly normal… perfectly deceptive. "Doctor?" He said softly, watching the blonde look back at him. "Yes…"

"You really don't think this will harm Yuffie?"

"There maybe some side effects, but the amount is really very small in comparison. The substance that is infused in your body, well from what I can tell from what you told me, it takes a lot to revive a person… Yuffie will probably have a mild increase to her strength and longevity, but it's certainly not enough to force a transformation. I'm sure that's what you're worried about."

Vincent nodded, "No one, especially not her, should have to deal with these demons." The Doctor gave a small smile and nodded, "I understand. I know this must be very hard, but with this gift, her prognosis is excellent. Any other person brought in like that… they would have died. There must be something powerful holding her here and helping her to fight." The gunman only nodded and went back to watch his blood drain into the bag. Doctor Lindemen came back over to check his vitals, even taking a look at his shoulder, just to be safe. By the time he was finished, the bag was full and the doctor proceeded to remove the needle and bandage the tiny wound. "Are you sure that you don't want some pain killers for that?"

"No, I don't need them, it's better to save them for someone that does." He sat up and replaced his borrowed clothes, then stood, seemingly unaffected by the blood loss. "Whoa! You should take to easy and have some orange juice while I go to start Miss Kisaragi's drip. You need to take care of yourself too, you know."

"My body does not require such trifles, I am fine. May I see Yuffie now?"

Lindemen blew out a breath, "Yes, come with me…" He led him out of the room and down the hall. The ninja was in an observation room, large windows looked in from the hall. She was in a pink hospital gown and hooked up to every sort of monitor imaginable, tubes and needles covering her delicate skin. It was hard for Vincent to see the vivacious woman like that, but he had never been one to let his discomfort keep him from someone that he loved. Maybe if the ex-Turk had been more cognizant of his comfort levels, he may never have ignored his broken heart to try and help Lucrecia. He placed his normal hand on the glass and watched her as the doctor slipped in to attach the blood to her IV.

Blood…

His blood…

The red liquid started to run down into the tube connected to his beloved's arm, and he wasn't even aware he was holding his breath. He half expected the moment his tainted blood entered her arm that she'd turn into some horrible monster… and that it would be his entire fault. She didn't though, she continued to sleep, and after a few moments, her cheeks started to gain more of their rosy hue. Vincent let his breath return to normal and the doctor came back out, "You can go in now… she's in a medically induced coma, we thought it best, to try and conserve her energy. She'll come out soon, barring no complications, and she should be fine."

"Complications? What could happen?"

"She could never wake up…"

**14 hours earlier…**

The trip down wasn't as bad as going up, and Vincent and Yuffie made it back to Chocobo Square in plenty of time, even having gone to change clothes and retrieve their things. With everything so up in the air, and evacuation continuing, there was no telling if and when they'd have another chance. People were starting to thin out, however the sheer number of people that visited the amusement park everyday was staggering, and it was anyone's guess how many people her missing or dead…

The gunslinger leapt out of the tube first, and ended up smelling their friends before seeing them… well Cid at least with his incessant chain smoking. They came around the corner and the pilot was standing there with Barret, his spear over his shoulder and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Hey Old Man!" Yuffie called, waving and jumping. "What the hell kid, Barret's older then me… whatcha doin' callin' me old fer?"

The ninja giggled and ran up, giving him a huge hug. "Shit kid, what th' hell happened to you? Yer covered in blood! I thought you said you were fine?"

"I am, the blood isn't mine… some sleaze bag tried to take advantage of me and Vinnie shot him in the head. I got splashed, but the only wound was a tiny cut." She tilted her head back to he could see the scabbed wound. "Someone put a knife to yer neck?"

"Yes," Vincent finally commented, looking over to Yuffie with a guarded gaze. The gunman was still angry about that, if he'd been paying more attention then she wouldn't even have that cut. It was almost like the ninja could sense his shift in mood, as she turned her grey gaze on him. "Don't you even think what you're thinking Vincent Valentine… I swear I'll kick your ass faster then anyone. You saved my life, that's all that matters." She moved in front of him, reaching up to caress his cheek softly. Barret and Cid exchanged questioning looks when the reclusive gunslinger didn't shy away from her touch. Actually, much to their surprise, he leaned into it and closed his eyes.

Yuffie smiled softly and ran her hand over his cheek, "don't worry so much, we've got a lot of work to do… alright?" Vincent opened his eyes and nodded, moving his face enough so kiss her hand discreetly. The ninja turned to their friends and nodded, "alright, I think the guy we killed was the operative for this platform. We already went down into the corridor and checked everything; there were no set bombs on the main support. We should probably split up to cover more ground, and get rid of these guys as fast as possible. We still have a wedding to get to… luckily we sent the formal wear ahead of us. You guys head to Circle Square, and we'll go to Event, if you use the employee passages, it's pretty easy to see the support beams. If you find something, call us and we'll come in a flash. Vince here knows how to disarm them! Alright team, let's go!"

Barret looked at the little spitfire askance, "since when di' she become th' leader o' Avalanche?"

"Since she started using the word mosey," Vincent deadpanned, causing Cid to bust up laughing. "Well alright, let's git this show on th' road!" The two groups separated, making for the alternate entrances, with eyes peeled and ears open.


	19. Hour 36

OK guys! A new chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and I'd like to thank everyone that has stuck around, as well at all the newcomers to Shattered! FF7 is not mine, it's Square-Enix's! Sorry the updates are a bit longer coming, the promotion is keeping me really busy!

* * *

Vincent sat down in the chair next to Yuffie's bed, his brow knitted in concern, but his eyes spoke of a much deeper pain. He'd opened his heart again to the little ninja, and yet here he was, sitting by her hospital bed, like he had during Lucrecia's pregnancy, when she was wasting away and he could do nothing to stop it. _This is different, she's not dying, she's been saved… she isn't going to leave. If she does, I don't think I could survive it, not again._

He knew he wouldn't… his immortal heart would just suffocate under the heaviness of the loss. The gunman slipped his hand into the ninja's battered one, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his. _I know, someday I'll loose you, you're mortal and I am anything but… however it is not this day, it won't be for many years. I'll die with you, or at least I'll try… only men can die like that, and maybe you'll be right after all. Maybe I'll end up being more human then monster… _The truth of his condition really came down to that. He could live with the demons, the disfigured hand, the memories… but the most precious thing Hojo ever stole from him was him mortality. What he would give to be able to grow old and die. Vincent silently wondered what aspect of his altered physiology granted him the immortality, his mind grazing back over the fact Yuffie had just been given a blood transfusion from him… The thought of her dying now, before she was old and wrinkled, didn't set well with the gunman. Although, the idea of her mortality being stolen away was just as bad. He'd never admit to anyone, even himself, that not having to watch his tiny shinobi die had some selfish appeal. He was sure he'd never find someone that fit against him so perfectly… and really he never wanted to try.

"Yuffie, open your eyes… please." His voice was a soft whisper; most people would be strained to hear. Vincent Valentine was not one to beg, but he was finding that there were many things he would do for his ninja that he wouldn't do for anyone else. He leaned his head down on the bed, letting his eyes slip closed. The gunman was so tired; even he had to sleep sometimes, but he didn't want to rest until he knew that Yuffie was alright. With a small groan he righted himself in the chair and started the heavy task of waiting…

Waiting for her to wake up… waiting to find out if his new life was over before it began…waiting to find out if he finally got his happy ending… well as happy as he could hope for anyway.

**12 hours earlier…**

"I think we're lost…" Vincent looked around the corridor, unsure even with his excellent sense of direction, on where they were. Yuffie made a dismissive gesture with her hand, "I know exactly where we are, no problem…"

"And where is that?"

"Gold Saucer," came back the smart ass reply. Vincent didn't even dignify that with an answer as he started to back track. They needed to get down to the platform in question, before the terrorists managed to destroy more of the amusement park. Yuffie frowned a bit and followed the gunslinger, hoping they could find the way back to the support beams.

After a few moments, they found the missed hatch, they were about to go down it when they felt the small shake of a detonation cap going. Vincent's eyes widened in alarm and he pushed Yuffie back into the access chute, just as the main explosion happened. He covered her with his body, activating the Shield materia in his band, the magical protections came up just as the fireball shot through the corridor. There was a loud groan as the platform started to give away, the metal around them started to twist and snap. The gunslinger looked down to see a wide eyed ninja staring back at him, both of them were a bit sooty, but unharmed for the most part. He was just about to pull her to safety, grabbing her hand in his claw, when the wall behind her gave way and she toppled backwards. The sun was streaming in, and it took a millisecond for the gunman to process what was going on, but it was nearly too late. Yuffie fell, and Vincent didn't have the foothold to stop himself from pitching forward, the smoke and shrapnel were blowing up from the conflagration under them. They were falling, his lover looked up at him with panic over her features, and he did the only thing he could. The gunslinger grimaced as he pulled her with all the strength in his battered arm, flinging her up ahead of him, giving her enough momentum to grab back onto the lip of the hallway. She managed to catch it, and he grasped onto her ankle with his human hand, used his gauntlet to grab a twisted beam. When he stopped falling, there was a painful jar through his body, but he managed to keep Yuffie from falling away from her precarious position.

The smoke was stinging her lungs, the flying bits of metal cut into her tender skin, but Yuffie continued to hold on. She was all that was saving them from a fiery, mushy death. "Vince, I don't know how long I can hold this… the metal is burning my arms…" She could feel her skin starting to stick to the deck, luckily their shield had managed to also protect the floor that had been under them, so it wasn't the super heated mess the rest of Chocobo Square was in. Vincent knew that they weren't safe yet, and if it came down to it, he's let go and fall, so Yuffie would be safe. He moved to get his foot wedged onto the busted beam, trying to get enough leverage to push himself up enough to grab the lip and pull them both up. The shinobi was strong, but he knew he was heavy and she couldn't support them long. She looked down at him, as he was looking up, when their eyes met he could tell she was in pain. The thought crossed his mind to just let himself go, and Yuffie caught that in his gaze. "Don't you dare Vincent; we're both going to get out of this…" She slipped down, the metal ripping the skin off her arms and she gasped, gritting back the pain to keep her grip. She could feel her lover slipping, and there wasn't anything she could do… "Oh gawd… no Vince, come on, just climb up me, I know you can do it…"

"But not without hurting you, Yuffie."

"I don't care Vinny! Do you have any idea how badly I'll hurt if you die?"

"Yuffie…"

"No!" She yelled, activating her restore materia, curing the burns on her arms. She grabbed into a pipe that was hanging, and let her other hand go down to try and help him up. "I can do it Vincent… grab my hand, I'm stronger then you think…" The gunslinger looked up at her, the determination etched on her face, "I'm not going to let you go… if you go, then I go too." He frowned a bit and pushed his leg straight, reaching up to grab her hand with his claw. He had to clamp down pretty tight, causing her to wince a bit as the tips dug into her skin, but she did not budge. She started to pull him up, until his human hand was able to grab the lip, the jagged metal cutting the palm of his hand, but he just ignored it. He could see her strength was starting to fail her, if he didn't let go of her, he knew they would both fall, but his own position was too precarious… either way he was going to fall, and he wasn't about to let her die too.

"I love you Yuffie…" the gunman whispered to her, his voice sad.

"Damn it Vincent Valentine, don't you dare let go… don't you dare! We can do this… have faith… please."

"Yuffie… I couldn't save her… I can save you right now… I can't…" _I can't let her die…_

Tears were burning in the shinobi's eyes; they started to make trails down her soot covered face… "Vince… no… please don't… I love you." She felt his grip slip; she could feel him start to fall… "NO!" She screamed, trying to grab on to him as he fell away…

On instinct, she didn't know why she did it, but it was almost as if it wasn't even her thought to begin with. She activated the Eros summon, the red globe started to glow with power and she felt a shock run through her body… The angelic being that could only be Eros, appeared above her and smiled down at her, "Cupid's Release!" She shouted, already knowing the name of his attack, then she felt a great rush of power run through her body, she started to float, white light enveloping her. The ninja's head tossed back, as she hovered there for a split second, she was over come with the power of her love for Vincent. White wings sprouted from her back and she started to fall, catching up with her bewildered lover. She caught him, letting her arms wrap around his waist and her wings flew out to stop their fall… with a power push, she started to ascend, back toward the summon above them.

The gunslinger felt himself start to heal, the marks left by the wounds were still visible, but the pain was gone and his vigor was returning. "How?" He whispered, looking up at her…

She smiled, the tears still were falling down her cheeks, but the answer seemed plain to her. "Could you see a summon made from the God of Love hurting people? It's not an offensive summon… it's a healing summon. It gives you the power to protect the people you love…" They made it back to the access hatch, falling inside. They didn't stop until they were in the stairwell that ran up and down the main center support structure. Yuffie felt the power drain from her as the summoning ended, and she looked at her lover, who was just as out of breath as she was. The angry ninja balled her fist and punched him hard in the face, splitting his lip. "Damn it! What in the hell did you do that for! I had you, and you just let go! Of all the stupid, insensitive bull shit! Fuck you and your self sacrifice! If you ever do that again, I'm going to let your sorry ass fall!" She was crying, her body trembling from the fright she'd just experienced, and once Vincent was able to shake off the vicious punch, he went over and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his body. She grabbed onto the material of his shirt, burying her head in his chest and letting out a heart wrenching sob… "I'd thought I'd lost you Vincent… I thought I lost you like I lost my mother… please don't do that again… I can stand to think of what would have happened…"

Vincent closed his eyes and ran his human hand through her hair, holding her as close as he could… "I'm sorry Yuffie…" He whispered, not even caring too much about the punch… he knew that he'd deserved that. The ninja looked up at him, reaching up to wipe the blood that was dribbling down his chin away. "Promise me, you won't ever do something like that again…" The gunslinger couldn't, he knew that… if she was about to die and he could do something about it, he knew that he would do whatever it took. As an answer to her, he pressed his lips to hers, pinning her back against the wall of the landing, his tongue brushing her soft lips to encourage her to open her mouth. Yuffie obeyed without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him, putting all her fear and love into that kiss. The shinobi couldn't stand the fact he'd nearly died… it made her heart hurt worse then anything she'd ever experienced.

Finally when they parted, they just stood there, enveloped in each other's arms. Vincent was the one to break the silence… "We should go…" He whispered to her, kissing the ninja's forehead softly. "They're going to be planting another bomb… we can't let this keep happening." Yuffie nodded, still upset, but she couldn't let that stop her… "You're right… let's keep heading down…" She pulled away gently and started down the stairs… then her phone rang. She snatched it out of her pocket and flipped it open… "Yuffie…"

"Shit kid, ya sound terrible, yea guys alright?" Cid sounded worried; his voice didn't hold the tough edge it usually did.

"Yeah, we're alright… you guys found anything?"

"One o' the bastards were tryin' to blow this platform, we managed to kill 'im before he set it… do ya know which one jus' went?"

"Chocobo Square, we couldn't get to it in time to stop the count down. We almost got turned into Vincent and Yuffie pizza."

"Damn it, well we still have two platforms to go, we'll head to Merchant's Square, ya' all take Circle. By then, m' crew should have e'erything runnin' agin."

"Right… we're going now… be careful." She hung up the phone and sighed a bit, swaying on her feet. Vincent caught her before she took a nasty tumble down the stairs, and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. "Rest Yuffie, that summon must have taken a lot of energy." The ninja just nodded and leaned against him, closing her eyes. Vincent tried not to think about how they'd almost lost each other and started his long climb down to Circle Square.


	20. Hour 38

Damn I updated all three of my chaptered stories in the same day! Go me! Ok I was really depressed that I only got 5 reviews last chapter, and I thought it was one of the better ones! You guys are going to have to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, or I loose interest... I don't wanna loose interest! Please R&R! I'm getting so close to the end! Characters prop of Square Enix, except Kieran, he's mine! Enjoy!

* * *

Vincent just sat there in silence, listening to heart monitor beep over and over again. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when Reeve came in. The commissioner was out of his robes, wearing only a white dress shirt, and blue slacks. His sleeves where rolled up and he was a bit dirty, like he'd just come from working… which was probably true, since the architect felt the terrorist attacks where his fault…

Not like Vincent could refute that… he didn't believe it was Reeve's fault, he only had the best of intentions… but Vincent knew what paved the road to hell…

Good intentions certainly had paved his road to this living hell he was stuck in. Well it had been a living hell, now it just felt like life… but he was pretty sure it would revert if Yuffie didn't wake up.

"Vincent," called the calm, dignified voice, "You should rest… you've been through a lot the last two days… Yuffie has the best of care…" The gunslinger shook his head, "I'm not leaving until she wakes up…"

"That could be hours… even days. You need to rest or you won't heal… then what will Yuffie say if she finds out about that?"

"She'll probably punch me again…" the gunman absently rubbed his jaw, the bruise was still there, but he smiled a bit when he saw Reeve's shocked expression. "I tried to sacrifice myself so she would be alright… she wasn't happy about that." The commissioner frowned a bit and shook his head, "I'm not surprised… if she hadn't, one of us would have done it for her… you really care about her that much?"

His crimson eyes came up to regard his friend, nodding a little… "I do… I think I always have… I was just too… 'Emotionally constipated…' I think that was Yuffie's summation." Reeve chuckled, and nodded… "I know what you mean… that's how I felt at first with Elena…" The couple had been together for quite awhile, but they both had had a lot to get over… it seemed the same was with Vincent and Yuffie…

Reeve cleared his throat and smiled a bit, "I have to get back out there… I just wanted to check on my two favorite operatives… and you know everyone else might have been shocked… but I'm not… after everything that you two went through during the Omega Crisis, it only seems natural. Give Yuffie a hug for me, when she wakes up, alright."

Vincent gave a nod and watched Reeve leave, and then he turned back to his lover, and continued his silent vigil…

**10 hours earlier…**

Vincent frowned as they made there way to the main support of Circle Square, and a familiar, long haired red head was standing there, a rather smug look on his face. In one hand was a rifle, and in the other was another bomb. "Tsk, you just aren't the heroes I thought you were, letting so many people die…" The crimson gunman heard a growl come out of his young lover, who was trying to get around him. "Go to hell you murderer…" she spat, and Kieran just laughed at her.

"Please… you have no right calling me that when you are protecting one yourself." He raised the gun and glared at Yuffie, intent on killing the ninja. His earlier graciousness was gone, since it was obvious to him that the girl knew what Valentine's past was like, and chose to protect him anyway."

Yuffie managed to wiggle her way around the other side of Vincent, and raised her _Valentine_ up in a defensive stance. "And you are too blinded by hate to see he's a different man then he was when he killed your parents! Look at him, he's not proud of what he's done, but he thought that he was doing the right thing! Unlike you, who is killing completely innocent people just to get at us! How many people died when you blew those platforms?" She started to move forward when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Vincent pulled her back and to the side, holding the squirming mass of cussing girl back and away from danger. She still hadn't recovered from her summoning of Eros; he didn't want her to faint again. His red eyes narrowed and he brought Shattered up, pointing it at the man's head. "You are advised to put the gun and bomb down, now… then I will merely call the authorities…" The threat lay thick in the air and Kieran just smirked. "You think you can intimidate me Valentine? I think not…" He raised his own gun and fired twice at Vincent, who brought his claw up to deflect them harmlessly away, even though that caused him to loose his grip on the irate ninja.

Kieran pressed a button and put the bomb down, then jumped over to one of the smaller support beams and to a rope ladder. "I put 3 minutes on that one… so you can either chase me and let Circle Square fall or you can save lives and let me escape."

Yuffie frowned, "I'll get him, and you disarm that thing…" She started to run after him when Vincent grabbed her by the arm with his claw. "No, you stay with me… he's just trying to split us up again. We'll see him again, I have no doubt." The shinobi frowned but acquiesced, following him out onto the main support, so they could disarm the explosive. "Can you do it this time Vince?"

The gunslinger nodded, kneeling down in front of the device and using his claw to clip the proper wire. Once that was done, they started back toward the main access hatch, and this time Yuffie was not content with the silence. "That man really hates you… doesn't he?"

"Yes… he does… I took his parents from him, are you surprised?"

"I suppose not, but really Vinny, how many more people did you piss off that badly… when you were a Turk?"

"Probably as many as I've saved… when you are a Turk, you just do what they tell you, without thinking…" He stopped walking and looked down at her… "That sort of thinking is what led to all the tragedy in my life." He looked angry, but Yuffie really didn't think it was directed toward her. This Kieran guy was killing people just to get to him… his overblown sense of honor and justice demanded that he take responsibility for all those deaths… even if he knew as well as anyone that it wasn't really his fault. The tiny shinobi reached over and took his hand in hers, leaning against him for support. "Don't worry, we'll get this guy… he'll pay for it all. He's got these men under him deluded by some fucked up vision of justice, and all he wants is to avenge his parents. What he doesn't understand, is the man that did that is dead… killed by Hojo… you aren't him, even if you carry all his memories… you are Vincent the Hero, not Vincent the Turk."

"Yuffie," he said softly, an underlying sadness to it, "I deserve to be punished for that…"

The ninja turned and gave him a fierce look, poking him rather painfully in the chest to emphasize her point. "Look here Vincent Valentine, I ever hear, 'I deserve to atone for my sins' come out of your mouth one more time… I'll punch you again! I don't want to hear that… are you listening? You were killed, brought back and experimented on… then you were locked up for thirty years… you've atoned… got it?" She glared up at him, and stomped her foot, wanting her point to get across. The gunman looked down into her eyes and smiled just a bit… "Got it," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She took the opportunity to smile back and kiss him softly on the cheek. "Good…"

A phone started to ring, and made the shinobi jump a bit, then she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open, pressing send. "This is Yuffie," she said in a chipper voice.

"What's going on?" Cloud voice was tired, but she could also hear Tifa and Reeve talking in the background… maybe that meant things were going better in Edge. "Other then the fact we lost another platform?" There was silence on the other end and Yuffie sighed a bit. "We're all alright though, and when Chocobo Square fell, they'd already had most of Gold Saucer evacuated. Cid's technicians are trying to get the place powered up again, since the emergency generators won't last long."

"Alright, we're back at the bar… Reeve's going to start the investigation, to try and find the bombers. Get here was soon as you can… oh Tifa wants to talk to you…" The ninja heard muffled talking, then Tifa's voice broke in. "Hey Yuffs…"

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

There was a sigh, and her saddened voice came back, "we just can't get a break, can we?" Cloud commented something in the background, but Yuffie didn't catch it. "Anyway, did Vincent get his suit?"

"Yep, we had the tailor send them ahead of us, to make sure they got there in time… and to make sure they are right. The tuxs and dresses should be there soon…"

"How'd Vincent look in it?"

"Tifa! You're supposed to be getting married!"

"Yeah I know; I'm just curious!"

"Hot… very, very hot… like steamy, Mideel hot, in the middle of summer… wearing a black sweat suit."

Tifa giggled a bit, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Yuffie's voice was a bit incredulous, and that just caused Tifa to laugh harder. "You like Vincent!" Yuffie rolled her eyes and looked to her lover… _I don't like him… I love him more then anyone… _"Oh…" she made a static noise with her mouth, "I'm… loosing you… fa… Ta… ter…" She hung up the phone and started laughing, shoving it in her pocket. "What was that?" Vincent raised a thin eyebrow at her and she just laughed harder. "Tifa… anyway why don't you call Cid and arrange a meeting place… we need to get to Edge, and I'm sure that the terrorists will follow us… maybe we can get them on our terms."

Vincent nodded and pulled his phone out, then looked to Yuffie… "What was hot?"

The shinobi started to giggle madly and walk toward where Mercent's Square was… leaving the question unanswered... Vincent frowned and started to scroll through the numbers in his address book, "why do I have a feeling they were talking about me?" He murmured, in a rather disgruntled voice.

"Because we were," came a sing-song response, "now call Cid so we can get outta this damn death trap!"


	21. Hour 40

Alright, here's another chapter... same rules apply... not mine, belongs to Square Enix! Questions are starting to be answered slowly, we only have 6 more chapters until the end! Hope you enjoy it, R&R!

* * *

Blackness… that was all Yuffie Kisaragi could see at the moment. She felt a stirring inside her, something that frightened her and thrilled her, all at the same time. "Who's there?" she called into the deep recesses of her mind, some fear in her voice.

"Someone you know quite well, Princess…" The deep voice was rough and gravelly; resonating in power… she knew who it was immediately. "Chaos?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's quite a surprise to find me in your head."

"But I don't understand, Vincent said you'd returned to the planet… how are you in my head?" _Great, just what I need…_

"I heard that princess, I'm in here with you, remember?"

"Great, just what I need, a smart ass demon stuck in my head… by the way… How in the HELL can I talk to you? I'm not going to go all yucky and everything, like Vince always did… will I?"

There was a deep, unnerving chuckle that rose from the recesses of her mind and she could feel the mirth coming off the ancient force. "The tainted blood connects you to me, but I'm not housed inside you, like I was with Vincent. I can merely communicate with you because you are in a coma… I'm now part of your subconscious. However, you will gain the advantages that he has from the tainted mako."

Yuffie's thoughts were jamming up in her head, like a massive train wreck. Normally when this happened, she's just start blabbering about whatever came to her mind, but she was struck into silence. Then after a few moments, the heaviness of the account forced one thought past the rest. "He actually gave me blood when I needed it?"

Chaos let out a mental snort, "You now have uncanny speed and stamina, you can go without food and water as long as you need, you will never get sick and you well never die, and this is what you value?"

"Of course it is, it means that Vinnie is past it all… he overcame his fears… and it means I have a piece of him inside me."

"That's true, but it wasn't the piece he was hoping for."

"Oh my gawd, not only to I have a demon in my head… but he's a pervert too."

"I only speak the truth."

"So after I wake up, I won't know you're there?"

"No, not unless you get put into another coma… or you're able to unlock your subconscious mind."

"Do you know where Vincent is right now? Can you tell, since you're still connected?"

"He's watching over you, where else would you expect him to be?" Yuffie gave another mental smile at this, "I figured he would be… can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose…"

"Did she really love him?"

"You mean Lucrecia? I believe she did, but I don't think it was the way you love him."

"Thanks Chaos… you're not such a bad guy for a… um... primal elemental force of nature." There wasn't another word from him, and Yuffie's mind slipped into inactivity… She needed to heal, so she could get back to Vincent that much sooner.

**8 hours earlier…**

Yuffie balled her fists up and punched the metal wall, causing a resounding thud to echo down the hall. "He's playing with us Vince… he think this is all a fucking game! No matter what he had to go through, he's a class A fruitcake!"

Vincent let out a sigh and looked back over to Yuffie… it wasn't that he disagreed with her, he didn't, and actually he whole heartedly agreed, but they'd been over this way too many times. "I know Yuf, can we just focus?"

"I know… I know… we need to find a way to the top, and with all the damage, it's going to be hard and the Shera can't pick us up out of the desert, so either we need to see if the Tram is working, or get to an access hatch, as high up as we can, so we can get plucked off the top. We've been over this… but that Kieran bastard is one step ahead of us, and who knows… by the time we can get there, he might have already cut the tram cables, or glued all the hatches shut! He want's us to suffer Vinnie!" The gunslinger could tell the stress was starting to get to her… she was normally collected when it came to these types of things, but with the fatigue she was experiencing, and the shear number of deaths… he could see how she was getting unnerved. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look at him. She obeyed, her gray eyes were rimmed with tears… he hadn't seen her loose it very often, three times that he could remember. The first time had been when Aerith had died; the second when he'd been unable to help Shalua… the final time was when he'd made it back, after the Omega Crisis… but those had been happy tears.

"Shh," he whispered, rubbing over her eyelashes with his gloved thumb to brush the water away. He knew the fact she was upset was partially his fault, which made him want to make her feel better even more. "I won't let anything happen to you Yuffie… and even if something does, I'll make sure we aren't separated again." She took a deep breath and nodded, forcing herself to get back in control… "I know Vince…" The gunslinger nodded and kissed her forehead again; wanting to give her some support… it hurt him when she was upset. The gunman wanted to see her smiling… He was grateful when she did smile, and snuggled deeper into his arms…

"Isn't that cute?" came a taunt from up ahead, and Vincent immediately moved to cover his ninja. Another volley of gunfire came down the hall, one of the bullets managed to make it through the gunslinger's defenses, grazing his shoulder. He sucked in a pained breath and pulled out _Shattered_, letting off several, powerful shots. His effort was greeted with manic laughing, and he wasn't even sure if he'd managed to connect at all.

After a few moments, everything was quiet again, like it had been the several other times Kieran had tried the strafing and running tactics he seemed fond of. He heard Yuffie gasp a bit when she saw his shoulder and he shook his head. He was fine, it would take more then a scratch to do him real damage. The gunfighter could already feel the skin re-knitting, the healing process well on its way. The ninja was watching the regeneration happen, intent on making sure he wouldn't loose anymore blood. Vincent thought this was rather cute, how she liked to dote on him. "Let's get moving," he said softly after a few moments and she nodded, slipping her hand into his claw. "Cid and Barret were lucky bastards, why couldn't we be in an area the tubes were working?"

"At least they are retrieving the Shera."

"That's true, as soon as we can make it out, we'll be in the nice, secure airship… then maybe we could continue where we'd been interrupted before." At the last comment, Yuffie's voice had slipped into a rather husky, sugary tone, causing the stoic gunman to blink and he looked down at her. The shinobi smiled and batted her eyelashes, giving him what could be described best as bedroom eyes. A light blush worked its way up to his cheeks, and he cleared his throat. "Are you sure about that Yuffie?" He wanted it just as much as she apparently did, but for him, sleeping with her didn't hold the same implications.

"Of course I am, you want to, don't you?" Her normally flawless mask of self confidence wavered a bit, and she turned back into a scared teenager. He stopped and looked at her, leaning down to kiss her lips. "Of course I do, but I am not a virgin, like you are… I just want to be sure…"

Yuffie gave him a brilliant smile at that, nodding… "You are such a gentleman Vinnie… I can't think of anyone I'd rather have my first time with…" This time she gave a soft blush. Just thinking of being naked with Vincent Valentine warmed her insides. If they hadn't been in a life and death situation, she probably would have pounced the gunslinger in the hallway.

Vincent couldn't deny his renewed need to be a part of her, physically… like the act of lovemaking would some how solidify what otherwise seemed like a dream for him. Somehow he needed it to be real, tangible… seeing the ninja under him would serve that purpose… it didn't stop the fact he was rather nervous about it all, but he tried to push that out of his mind. They were still threatened, and he needed to keep his mind on saving Yuffie rather then bedding her. He scolded himself and his lack of self control and started to move toward yet another set of stairs leading up. She was right; they could discuss such things on the Shera.

"Vince?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"You know I need you, right?" He stopped, looking up to her as she stepped up a few stairs, then had to stop. The crimson gunman still had her hand in a vice grip. The shinobi's eyes connected with his, and he pulled her down to him, letting his lips brush hers as he spoke. "I've never doubted it… I need you too." The ninja gave him a gentle smile and leaned her forehead against his…

"I love you, Vince…"

"I love you too."


	22. Hour 42

Chapter 22… wow guys 5 chapters left! FF7 is prop Square-Enix, of course, I hope you enjoy this chapter. When I finished DoC, that picture of the Cerberus relief swinging in the wind nearly made me cry! It was just so symbolic and perfect for the scene… so I've have this planned the whole time, though I think it turned out better then I thought it would. Unfortunately it's a bit short, but I didn't want to take away from the intent of the chapter with too much extra stuff going on. The next one will probably be a bit short as well, and then 24-27 will probably be really long ones, since a lot will be going on! R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

Dr. Lindemen looked over the readings from the machine next to Yuffie's bed; the small lines apparently told him something that Vincent couldn't decipher. He nodded a bit, then the man's eyes found the gunman's and he gave a smile. "Brain activity is up, that is a very good sign. She should wake up soon… then spikes in activity show that she's starting to come out of it… she just needs a bit more time."

"So what, exactly, does that mean?"

"It means, Mr. Valentine that Miss Kisaragi is going to be just fine. Would you like to tell your friends, or shall I?"

Vincent looked down at Yuffie and smiled a bit, leaning down to kiss her forehead softy, "Don't wake up until I get back," he whispered and nodded, "I'll tell them Doctor… thank you." Lindemen nodded and stepped aside, letting the gunman through the door. He went down the hall, that small smile was still on his face when he came through the door.

Immediately, a tired Cloud and Tifa stood up, looking at him with hopeful eyes. It was Vincent's supreme relief that he didn't have to disappoint them. "She should be waking up soon, the doctor said her brain activity was up, which means she's going to be alright."

Everything happened all at once, and the gunman found a very happy Tifa hugging him around the neck… Like Yuffie being alright was his doing. The bar mistress was laughing and repeating, "thank god" over and over, and all Vincent could manage was a surprised look and a few pats on her back. Cloud came over and laughed himself, the relief evident in his eyes. He knew that their spiky haired leader often took their injuries on himself, because he was usually the person to give the orders, and in this case, he'd sent Yuffie to the cave in the first place. Vincent took comfort in his friend's exuberance.

And the crimson gunman smiled and his face was full of relief.

**6 hours earlier…**

They'd been walking for god knows how long, the internal passage ways of Gold Saucer were really awe inspiring… though neither Yuffie nor Vincent cared really. They hadn't heard from they're stalker in two hours, and it was causing them to be edgy. The ninja, in her supreme boredom, decided to bring up something that might end up being a touchy subject… considering her past as the intrepid materia hunter. "Um Vinnie?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"If I tell ya something, you promise not to get mad right away…" She moved away from him a bit, to give herself room if she needed to bolt.

The gunslinger frowned a bit, "I suppose it would depend on what it was." Yuffie bit her lip, "I have something of yours…"

"Give me my materia back…"

And indignant reply came back, "hey! I didn't take your smelly, non-mastered materia, who'd want it anyway." She glared at him for even thinking it… "Like I'd steal from my boyfriend… no this was before, from the time you were missing."

Vincent stopped and turned to look at her, causing the ninja that was walking just behind him, with her head down, to smack right into his chest. "What is it?"

"Lemme tell you the story at least, before you throttle me, alright?"

The gunfighter nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and bidding her to continue. He had no idea what was going on with her, and why she was all of the sudden bringing this up. Maybe she felt guilty, for not telling him two years ago. With something that old, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be mad… really it took a lot to actually get him really angry. Threatening his loved ones was definitely high on that short list, so he reserved anger to its proper place. He might be annoyed however, he found himself being that quite often, especially when his little ninja was involved. Vincent waited patiently for her to continue.

After a few moments, Yuffie let out a breath, "I sorta have your Cerberus Relief."

He tilted his head and looked down at his gun; the chain was still firmly secured. "What are you talking about?"

"No… not that one… the real one… the original. I found it when we were looking for you. I had to climb up this twisted metal; it was hanging off a pipe. Barret told me to give it to Shelke, since she was worried… but I didn't."

Vincent blinked, tilting his head just a bit, "even back then?"

"Yeah… you know that time in the reactor… stuff like that changes people."

He nodded, "besides being in love with me, why didn't you want to give it to her?"

The ninja scoffed, "hey buddy, who said it was love back then?" He raised his eyebrow at her and she let out a huff, "alright, fine… but I had so not admitted to it. Come on, I was still trying to convince myself I liked muscle bound blondes on the way up to the cave."

"How did that work for you?"

"Not real well… hey!"

Vincent let out a small chuckle, "you didn't answer my question though."

"Well, I didn't like Shelke, that was no surprise to anyone, even if she was sorta getting better, she was entirely too cold. I mean you're kinda icy at first, but after awhile you come to find it's just your shield, your way not to get hurt again. With her… it was plain unnatural. There was no way that I would give something that precious to someone that would never appreciate it. So I… kinda hid it and told Barret I lost it. Oh man was he mad, he called me every bad name in the book, but I didn't care… in my mind I was protecting you."

The gunman raised his other eyebrow, "you hid the Cerberus Relief from our friends, so a mentally damaged girl wouldn't have it…"

"I didn't say I was proud of it, but she'd only known you a few weeks, at most, and the Lucrecia memories do not count. Those were stolen anyway and she never intended for them to make her reclaim her humanity. She originally got them so she could find you and steal the Protomateria… that's pretty vital to your survival. I'm pretty laid back, but still…"

"So where is it?" He really couldn't fault her, and she was probably holding a small grudge against Lucrecia herself… she'd mentioned it once, at the time he'd been upset, but that was also before he realized what his own, true feelings were… his snapping had been nothing more then a knee jerk reaction because she'd hit too close to a very raw nerve.

Yuffie sighed a bit, and gave him a clever smirk, "I hid it in plain sight, and somewhere that it could watch over us… when I did it I was rather torn up, since we pretty much thought you'd been vaporized in the explosion. I dunno; some silly idea that you'd always be there to take care of us…" The gunslinger smiled a bit, and placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her skin with his gloved thumb. It certainly was a nice sentiment. "I will always be there to watch over you… all of you."

The ninja gave him one of her radiant grins and nodded. Vincent gave her a gentle nudge, so she would continue, and she got that mischievous smile on her face again. "It's screwed into the ceiling of the Bar… right in the middle. Lemme tell you, only a truly gifted ninja could have put it up there without getting caught. No one expected to see it there, so no one has ever noticed it."

The gunman looked at her shaking his head a bit… "That is actually quite a selfless thing you did Yuffie. You shared it with everyone, even if they didn't know it."

"I'm sure you're going to want it back now."

Vincent shook his head a bit, "I think we'll leave it there…"

"Really? You aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, not at all."

"Wow, I feel better; I thought you were going to give me that look that says 'how could you Yuffie.' That look kills me every time."

The gunslinger took her hand and started back up the stairs. "We should be there soon; I just hope Cid and Barret have made it back with the Shera."

"Me too, I really wanna get out of this hell hole."

"I thought you liked Gold Saucer."

"Not anymore, they blew up the best places…"

Vincent's soft chuckle could be heard down the corridor where Kieran was watching them. He couldn't deny that Valentine was a different person, but that just didn't matter. His parents had to be avenged, and he was getting close to the time when he'd be able to carry it out. All the others in his group where dead, which only gave him the freedom he needed. He was planning to stow away on the airship and ambushing them there… he knew it was his death writ… but as long as he took the ex-Turk with him, he didn't care.


	23. Hour 44

Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy! There is a bunch of fluff in this chappie, though most of it is from Barret believe it or not LOL! Same copyright stuff applies, except Kieran is mine! Next Chappie is going to be a BIG one, with lots of stuff going on!

* * *

Once Tifa had recovered, she got on the phone with everyone, calling them to spread the good news… now it was only a matter of waiting, but without the anxiety. She'd be awake soon; all they had to do was wait for her… Cloud walked back over to Vincent and smiled a bit, "Have you told her?"

"Told who what?" The crimson gunman looked to his friend and only saw support… "You know Cid and Barret told us how you were with her, and how you've been acting now… Tifa says you are in love with her. I just wanted to give you my support…"

The other man raised his eyebrows, "I wasn't aware I was so transparent."

Cloud shook his head, "you aren't, but we're your friends, we found out along time ago, if we want to find out what's going on in your head, you let your emotions show in your eyes… it's pretty easy to read you once you know that."

Vincent got a ghost of a whispered smile on his face, and that one statement lit his heart… _I was never really alone… I made myself that way. This must be Cloud's way of telling me what Tifa taught him three years ago… and what Yuffie has been telling me. _"Thank you Cloud, and yes… I do."

The spiky haired swordsman nodded, "good, moving on is hard, forgiving yourself for self imposed sins is harder. It's alright to be angry and sad." The gunslinger blinked, "angry at myself, I've never covered that up."

"Not at yourself, or Hojo, or Shinra… but at her. You can be mad at her for what she did."

"Were you mad at Aerith?" He narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to catch his friend in a falsehood, but all he did was nod. "She left us… ran away when she knew she could die. She didn't fight; she just let herself be killed… like she was a damn martyr. It took me along time to realize how mad I was… even if it wasn't rational, by ignoring it I hurt myself, and everyone around me."

Vincent blinked, emotion rising in his chest, threatening to burst out. _Am I? She left me, let herself be experimented on… she did this to me, no matter that I have my life. I'm going to go on, forever, destined to watch those around me die, and all because she didn't want to loose me? Then… she leaves again… he's right… I hate her. I love her so much, and I hate her at the same time. _He took in a shaky breath, and nodded, though once the hard emotions were gone, he felt peaceful… "Thank you Cloud."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

**4 Hours Earlier…**

"Ugh," Yuffie looked around at the landscape, the smoke from the fires below her were stinging her eyes, and covering her skin with soot. "I'm going to have to take five baths just to get back to normal." She looked at her once clean outfit, which was now filthy and full of holes again. She looked over to Vincent, who was standing a bit back, his arms crossed over his chest, and a frown on his face. Since the damage had been so bad, they had to wait on the top of the amusement park, hoping the Shera would be able to get over them and lower the ladder. The gunman felt overly exposed up there, knowing a sharp shooter like Kieran could pick them both off from a distance. The ninja girl seemed to sense this and walked closer to him, and put her hand in his claw. "They'll be here soon, they had to go get Elmyra and Marlene, then we'll be off to Edge, and everything will be fine."

The crimson gunman looked down at her and nodded a bit, "right, there's just… no cover up here." The ninja smiled a bit and nodded, "I know, but I think he's playing with us… he had plenty of time to hit us inside, and he never did… he thinks this is a game."

"No, he's trying to make me suffer."

"I know, but until we can get close enough to kill him, there isn't much we can do. No point in worrying to much over something we can't change." Vincent graced her with one of those, 'you've got to be kidding' looks and she merely shrugged. "That didn't mean we don't have to be on the look out, but there just isn't much point in worrying ourselves into comas." She gave him a pretty smile and slipped her other hand to rest on his waist. The shinobi felt vulnerable up on the roof as well, but she didn't want her would be lover to ruminate over something they just couldn't help. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, in a protective gesture. Yuffie didn't need protection, but she still thought it was very sweet. Now… all they could do was wait.

.:xXx:.

Kieran had followed the Shera in his buggy to North Corel, with a plan. After his last attack on Valentine, he'd made his way down while the supposed heroes had made their way up, and he managed to get through the debris fields and make it to his hidden vehicle, just in time to see the airship leave for the small town. He was now crouched down behind some rocks, a small dagger in his hand, and waited for the two other AVALANCHE members to go into the town, so he could stow away. There were two guards left on duty, but neither seemed particularly sharp, and for an ex-First Class Soldier, it would be easy to gain entrance to the ship and hide, without even having to kill one person. It wasn't like he had a conscious; it was just that if any crewmembers were missing, it would alert Captain Highwind that something was up.

He made his move, coming up behind the two men, as silent as death, jumping up and grabbing onto the lip of the raised gangplank, pulling himself up, just as one of the guards thought he sensed something and looked behind him. The terrorist crept down the hall until he found an empty storage container, where he decided to wait. His revenge was nearly there, and he was ready for it. He knew he didn't have much longer to live, because surely the others would tear him to pieces before he got away, but that didn't matter. He had plans to make Valentine's last moments on Gaia as blood filled and painful as possible. Kieran's own discomfort didn't matter.

.:xXx:.

Cid waved the others on, trying to hurry the woman and child onto the ship. With Marlene in tow, Elmyra couldn't move as fast as the men, but he'd left Shera and his little Zepp on the bird, and he didn't like leaving them unattended in a dangerous area. "Come on, let's go! The brat and Vince are stuck on the roof of a burning building, and ya'll are going a snails pace. Move!" He went to the older woman and lifted the little girl up, not caring much about the extra weight. The old, cranky pilot wouldn't admit to it, but he was worried about Yuffie and Vincent, and he didn't want something bad to happen to them on his watch.

Barret had left instructions to his townsfolk, since he felt horrible leaving them in such a dangerous position, and flashbacks of the first time Corel was destroyed kept playing in his head, but the Mayor knew that as long as he wasn't there, the town should be safe… the terrorists seemed to be after AVALANCHE, so he needed to be with this friends. He came up behind Cid and Elmyra, and as soon as they and the guards were on board, then hatch was closed and the astronaut went right for the bridge, "We're gettin' back to Vince," he barked to his navigator and got to the wheel, "punch the boosters, but only fer a few seconds, we don't wanna pass 'em." He spun the wheel, turning the keel sharply; spinning the massive ship in the air like it was nothing. He smirked a bit at the performance and the crewman punched the boosters for three seconds before releasing, and they found themselves over Gold Saucer in less then five minutes. "Barret, put th' ladder down, we need te git them up."

.:xXx:.

If Vincent was a more emotive person, he might have sighed in relief when he saw the Shera come through the smoke, and the large form of Barret extending a ladder for them to climb up. "See," Yuffie said to him with a flourish to the ship, "I told you they would come and get us!" The gunman just shook his head and grab onto the rope. "You go first, I'll hold it steady." The ninja nimbly hopped over and started to climb, having little trouble gaining the top, despite the stiff winds, smoke and heat. Vincent went up next, taking it a bit slower since he didn't have anyone to steady it, but he also made it up with no problems. The pair looked worse of wear, but they both seemed alright, and Barret clapped a meaty hand down on both their shoulders, "Come on, les git to th' bridge. Cid'll be worried."

Yuffie laughed, "yeah right, Cid probably wanted me to fall off, but no one can get the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Barret chuckled a bit and moved them inside, taking another look at the silent gunman. The gunner smiled a bit more to Vincent, and then followed Yuffie inside to see the Captain. Everything seemed rather off, with Vincent and Yuffie together like that, but when he saw Elmyra and Marlene waiting for him, he decided maybe it wasn't so strange. Everyone deserved to be happy, even a gothic vampire and a hyperactive ninja. He'd just never thought it would be the two of them together. "Strange…" His fiancée came up and smiled a bit, "What is?"

"Yuf and Vince… ne'er woulda thought those two would get toget'er." The woman laughed a bit, "I know, you already said that."

"Well, I'm still shock'd by it." Elmyra smiled a bit sadly and took his hand. He looked down at her and squeezed her hand. "Thinkin' of Aerith?"

"Yes… when I heard Cloud and Tifa were getting married, I couldn't help but feel the same way… how could he, I thought he loved my daughter, and when I asked him, do you know what he said?"

"It was Spike, probably jes' grunted."

"No, he said, 'I will always love Aerith, and she will always be with me, but if I stop living, Sephiroth will win in the end. I love Tifa, and for both of them I have to continue on. If I don't, it will look like I don't value Aerith's sacrifice.'"

"Spike really said all tha'?"

"Yes, and I think that Vincent might finally be getting over a similar tragedy in his life."

Barret smiled a bit and kissed the lovely woman's forehead, "like you ha' th' git o'er your loss?"

"And so did you."

"Alrigh', alrigh' I got it." He chuckled a bit and they went back toward the bridge, only to see Cid and Yuffie already in a verbal boxing match.


	24. Hour 46

EEK! Shooting and dying! Well here you go, probably the chapter ya'll have been waiting for... how Yuf gets hurt in the first place. We've hit the peak of the action, all the rest is wrap up... three chapters at least lol. I wanted to make it longer, but when I wrote it out, it was really really gory, so I opted for shorter and less blood. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Doctor Lindemen came in and waved Vincent over, bringing him into the hall outside the waiting room as the rest of AVALANCHE started to arrive. "I've got the results of the tests we ran, I thought you'd want to know."

The gunman nodded, switching his weight to his other foot, one of the only ways anyone could tell he was nervous. He didn't know what he wanted to hear, but he definitely wasn't ready for what came out of the doctor's mouth.

"Miss Kisaragi is in perfect health, but the blood cultures we took, when compared with yours… she's taken on some of the properties that you hold."

Vincent frowned, "what exactly does that mean?"

"She will never grow old, or get sick… unless she is killed, she won't die naturally… exactly like you." The gunslinger's eyes flashed in anger for a moment, his hand balling up before he took a breath and let it out. "You said there would be no curse."

"There isn't, she's completely healthy and her stats say that she should be awake very soon."

"Living forever is a curse, Doctor."

"Maybe not, did you ever stop to consider her feelings? Maybe she doesn't see it as a curse." The gunman sighed a bit, "I will ask her then, before I come to my own conclusions." The doctor nodded, "You should go to her, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you when she first wakes up." Vincent nodded and started down the hall, silently slipping into her room and sitting down in the chair. He glided his hand into hers, "I am sorry Yuffie," he whispered.

"Why? I'm not dead am I?"

He blinked and opened his eyes, looking right into the lipid gray pools of Yuffie's. A smile came to his face, and another of those rare tears slipped down his cheek. Only this time it wasn't in sadness or anger… but in joy.

"No," he managed to whisper in a voice rougher then usual, "you are very much alive." The ninja smiled softly at him and reached up with her other hand, wiping the tear away, her own shinning in her eyes… "And so are you Vincent, so are you." He moved, gathering her up in his arms gently and giving her the purest kiss he'd ever bestowed. She was right; he was alive… Who knew that a tear could be such a powerful thing?

**2 hours earlier…**

Yuffie opened the door, the metal bulkheads sliding up and down, looking into the common area on the Shera. The ceiling was showing the blue sky above them, and only one person was in there at that time… and it happened to be exactly who she was looking for. Vincent was standing next to the console that crewmembers could use to place orders for supplies, though it made the ninja giggle a bit. She always thought that it looked like that old jukebox in Seventh Heaven. "Hey you sexy thing…" she grinned and walked in, wanting to drag him off to their chambers. She was actually having a relatively puke free ride, and she wanted to take advantage of it. The gunman opened his eyes, but other then that he didn't move. He was standing with his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and one leg bent, his foot resting on a lip in the metal behind him. One look at him and she could tell he was brooding; he even still had his rifle strapped to his back… not that the ninja could say anything since she still had her shuriken. With these new weapons, for some reason she felt less willing to put it down. She felt safe, even with Vincent not next to her; it was still like he was…

"How can you call me sexy?" Vincent frowned a bit, even though the thing descriptor would probably be most accurate, he didn't see how she could find him attractive. The ninja just rolled her eyes and came forward a bit, her hands on her hips. "Please, you are one handsome man, and you know it… your eyes just add to it." She heard the door open behind her, and she wasn't going to pay it any mind, until she saw the look on Vincent's face. The gunman started to move toward her, and she turned to see who it was…

And there was a gunshot, followed by another, and Yuffie felt the slugs bury themselves into her belly. She cried out, and started to fall, as she heard the maniacal laugher that she recognized as Kieran's, and she turned her head to see Vincent doubled over in pain, but he ran up to her and caught her, his face twisted in pain and sadness, and he lowered the woman to the deck. The demonic fires inside him were burning, wanting to be unleashed, but he tried to keep them back until he stepped over Yuffie, to put himself between his fallen love and the insane gunman. The red head grinned, "I told you I'd make you suffer, you'll see her die before I do the same to you… and you will feel what it is like to watch your beloved mate die before you, in agony like you did to my mother… and then you will die un agony after her, like my father."

Vincent's breaths were coming in shortened gasps, his eyes were starting to glow an eerie gold, signaling he was loosing his grasp on the Galien Beast, "No," he growled, his voice taking on a hollow sound, "it was a clean kill, they didn't feel anything, you're insane and you just killed an innocent woman…" In his anguish he lost control and his form was obscured in a black ball of energy, and when it dispersed, the Beast stood there. Because of their connection through their weapons, Vincent has reached his limit because of Yuffie's injury.

A deafening growl shook the room and he launched into action, firing a fireball at Kieran, catching him in the chest and causing the ex soldier to fly into the bulkhead across the hall outside. The Beast followed, hitting him with his claws, over and over, ignoring the man's cries of pain. The hatred burned in his yellow eyes, and he seemed to be taking enjoyment in bathing in the blood of Yuffie's murderer. He didn't even realize that the light had faded from Kieran's eyes, he howled in rage and grief, and Vincent didn't even want to fight to push the Galien Beast back inside him…

Yuffie was in blinding pain, but she managed to stay conscious, and she started to call for Vincent, trying to get him to hear her through the haze of his limit. "I'm here Vince," she called, trying to pulled herself closer to him, the pain threatening to take her sense from her every agonizing moment, but she was a ninja, and knew how to push past the ache, to get what needed to be done finished. "I'm here Vincent… please…" her voice was nearly panicked, and the edges of her vision were starting to cloud, "Vinnie I need you," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Deep inside his consciousness, Vincent perked up, and he started to push through the bloodlust and sorrow, he'd heard Yuffie calling for him, and she needed him. The black sphere overcame his form and he was the crimson gunslinger yet again, though his arms were covered in blood and ichors, but he pulled away from the mutilated corpse and moved to his beloved ninja. "Yuffie, don't talk…" He wanted her to save every shred of strength. He heard a string of curses erupted from the hall outside, Cid and Barret appeared in the doorway. They'd been alerted to the problem, and came fully ready for a fight. What they saw was far worse, as the bloody Valentine was hunched over the injured ninja, clutching her to his chest. "Shit Vincent, what th' hell happened!" The pilot ran over to them while Barret tried to get rid of the body. "She's been shot," he whispered, his voice heartbreakingly soft, and Cid frowned, looking at the wound. "Th' bullets are still inside, we can't heal her 'til we can git 'em out." The spearman motioned for Vincent to pick her up and they took her out of the room, down to the sickbay. Cid grabbed towels and brought them over as Vincent gently laid the barely conscious ninja on the bed. ""ere, stick these on th' wound, to stop th' bleedin'. We're 'most to Edge, Cloud an' Tif got that first aide room in th' bar. We should be able ta git th' bullet out, and heal 'er up." He looked down at the tiny woman and moved her hair out of her face, "hold on brat, we'll git ya to Cloud, he'll fix ya up."

Cid turned and hurried out, yelling at the top of his lungs, getting his crew in gear so they could get to Edge as soon as possible. Vincent stayed right next to his fallen lover, not wanting to get too far from her for fear that she'd die right there. If it came down to it, he'd find a potion and heal her, then they could deal with the bullet later, but being a gunman, he knew what havoc the metal in the slug could cause, and he didn't want her to get injured further. Yuffie's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the tortured gunslinger, and she reached up and gently wiped some blood from his cheek. "Hey, it'll take more then this to kill me, you know that. I'm too stubborn." Vincent let out a shaky breath and nodded, knowing it could be worse… they still needed to hurry, or she could loose too much blood. "Relax," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly and running his gloved hand through her short hair. "You should save your strength, you'll need it all."

"I'm sorry Vince," she whispered to him, swallowing a bit, "I didn't want to make you worry."

"Shh," he looked down at her with sad eyes. "It will be alright, he's dead, and he won't bother us again." The little ninja nodded and closed her eyes, and Vincent shook her gently, "stay awake… I'm sorry Yuffie, this is my fault."

"Why are you sorry, I'm not dead yet, am I?" She gave him a small smile and tilted her head a bit, looking into his eyes. "And even if I was, it's not your fault, so I don't want you thinking that it is. These things happen when you fight a lot…" She winced and put her hand on her stomach to hold it to try and keep the pain down.

Vincent shook his head, "you are too forgiving Yuffie…"

"So what if I am… it'll be alright… trust me."

The gunman let out a sigh; he didn't really have any other choice. "Rest…" he whispered and moved so he could stay right next to her, to make sure she didn't get worse. He'd give his own life to insure she'd be all right… he wasn't going to loose her like he lost Lucrecia. This time, it would be different.


	25. One Day Later

**I know you guys are gonna kill me, sorry it took so long, this was kinda hard, and fun to write. This isn't the last chapter, there are two more, and by popular demand, the next chapter will be a lemon. The rights and stuff are the same, I hope you enjoy. I'm sure the next one won't take this long to get to you... it's sex and easy for me to write LOL... Enjoy the Wedding!**

* * *

**One day later…**

Yuffie sighed as she slowly made her way down the stairs to the bar. She was starving and everyone probably getting ready for the wedding. She felt good surprisingly, the doctor had given her clearance to be the Maid of Honor in the evening ceremony… but Vincent had made her promise to take it easy before hand. She was full of energy now though, her gray eyes were glowing just a bit at the center, enough to give her eyes the palest cast of red, turning her orbs mauve in certain light. When Dr. Lindemen had explained everything that had happened, she found herself happy that there had been a side effect. That meant she didn't have to leave the man who she was pretty sure was her soul mate.

The marriage was set to take place in less then six hours, so of course when she got down there, all hell was breaking loose. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, as Tifa was standing there with her hands on her hips, trying to get Cid to go through the vows without saying a cuss word, Barret was trying to corral the kids, and keep them from getting dirty until it was time to get ready… Red was having his fur brushed and clipped by Shera, and he looked like he was in heaven, and the ninja could swear she heard purring…

Elmyra was standing behind Tifa, trying to curl her hair with an iron, and Reeve was talking to the caterer for the bride. The only two people she didn't see were Cloud and Vincent. The ninja came all the way down and Shera looked up from her grooming of the big firecat, and smiled a bit. "Yuffie, you should be taking it easy!"

"I'm fine," she said, looking at everyone as they all turned to look at her intently. "Really, I feel a lot stronger, my muscles are a little sore, but I'm ok."

Tifa smiled and came over to her, Elmyra following behind her with the curling iron, and then she frowned a bit… "Yuffie, around the pupil of your eye is glowing red."

The ninja giggled a bit, "well is it so surprising? Vince's do that too, you know…" The bride to be nodded a bit, "and you really feel fine?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine… sheesh! You all are as bad as Vincent… by the way, where is he?" Cid stepped up, still looking down at the papers in his hand, "He an' Cloud wen' out… it's bad luck ta see th' bride afore th' weddin'." Yuffie nodded, looking a bit crestfallen and Tifa smiled a bit, "He wanted to let you sleep, he'll be back before too long. I sent he and Cloud on a special errand."

"Oh yeah, where?"

"They went to the Church… for flowers."

"I thought you were having roses flown in special from Mideel?"

"We are, these are for special bouquets… and I think it will be healing for both of them." Yuffie nodded, remembering that Tifa had said she wanted some sort of memorial there for Aerith and Shelke, she guessed that the lilies were for that. A smile came onto the ninja's face and she clapped her hands together. "What can I do to help?"

.:xXx:.

Heavy boot falls filled the empty spaces in the half ruined church, the sound disturbing some nesting birds in the rafters. Vincent followed behind Cloud at a bit of a distance, knowing the place held special meaning for him. The still pool was still there, the holy water preserving even the flower petals floating in it. The sunlight reflected off the small pond, adding light and warmth to the space. The white and yellow flowers had survived however, growing up through the floorboards and around the edges of the water. The swordsman knelt down, touching the petals of a yellow lily, smiling a bit. "I'm getting married today," he said softly, talking to the much beloved flower girl, "Vincent and I are going to take some flowers, so you can Shelke can be there with us." The pond rippled and they both heard feminine laughter, one older and musical, the other young and soft.

Vincent blinked and took a step forward, only to become disoriented. He regained his balance a few seconds later, recognizing the place Eros had brought him before. He turned around to see the androgynous god standing there with his wings out, and three women standing with him. One was Lucrecia in a flowing white gown, and the other two were Shalua and Shelke, in matching yellow dresses. The winged summon smiled softly at him, a peaceful look on his face. "I knew you could do it…"

Shalua came forward and smiled softly, giving a small nod of her head like she did when she was agreeing. "Thank you Vincent, for being there for Shelke when I couldn't… It meant the world to me." Then the little orange haired girl walked up, giving him a smile, "We never blamed you, and it was not your fault… what happened was meant to be…"

Then Lucrecia walked up, standing right in front of him and placing her luminous hand on his cheek, and the gunman couldn't help but close his eyes, tilting his head forward, "I loved you, somewhere deep inside I did… I'm so sorry that I hurt you so badly… Yuffie has done something none of us could do…" She backed away, followed by the other two women, and Vincent looked up at them. "What's that?"

"Make you happy," Shelke said softly…

"Give you peace," came Shalua's reply…

"Complete you… Remember, we are all watching over you… both of you."

With that Vincent found himself back in the church, just as Cloud was standing with two carefully made bouquets, one was yellow with an orange ribbon, the other white with a pink ribbon. "Ready?" The gunman nodded, taking a breath… "I am…" The swordsman nodded and started out and Vincent paused, looking back over the water. "Thank you," he whispered with a small smile, and followed his friend out. It was time to get dressed, and he wanted to check on Yuffie before they all got on the Shera.

.:xXx:.

**2 hours later…**

A rather tamed and groomed black head poked into the door of Seventh Heaven, an annoyed look on his face. His black tux was impeccable, long hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck; his red eyes scanned the area. Everyone was moving around quickly, but he didn't see Tifa, so he silently close the door and looked back at the blond behind him. "She's not down there… I thought it was bad luck to see her anyway."

"It is," Cloud sighed, tugging on the white "monkey suit" as he described it, "but I still want to see her." Vincent shook his head, and the swordsman looked at his best man and raised an eyebrow. "How can you stand these things? I feel like I'm being choked every time I move."

The gunslinger shrugged, "not every Turk is as sloppy as Reno, and you live and breath in your uniform… I could fight in this if I had to."

"Not me, I know I'd rip something… and let's hope you don't have too." Cloud's tuxedo was pure white, with the same red vest and bowtie as Vincent's, and they each had a red rose pinned to the lapel. Vincent looked over to Cloud, "You should go to the Shera and check on things. I need to speak to Yuffie." The blond nodded and headed toward the air ship, and the gunman went inside. "Yuffie?" He called softly, looking around to see if he could catch a glimpse of her.

The ninja had just finished putting some makeup on, when she heard her beloved call to her. She smiled, the tan lipstick glittering against her white teeth, and in her red gown, and curled hair; she came down the stairs to see Vincent. She blinked, barely recognizing him, it wasn't that he normally wasn't handsome, he was… it was just in that tux… he looked amazing. And the look on his face when he saw her was just was precious. "You look beautiful," he whispered, walking up to her, and slipping his hand around her waist. He didn't want to snag her dress with is claw. "How are you feeling?"

The ninja grinned, "I feel wonderful, really… I feel strong and loved… the best I ever have. I don't even feel like I almost died yesterday." She looked around and blinked, giggling a bit… "Come here…"

The gunman looked a bit perplexed as she started to lead him toward the bar, and to the center of the floor. She made sure no one was around, then she pointed up, Vincent's eyes followed her finger and he smiled softly when his red orbs settled over the gently swaying Cerberus Relief, being pulled by the ceiling fans. Yuffie looked up too, "See? No matter what, you've always been here to watch over us…" He turned and kissed her forehead softly, not wanting to mess her makeup. "I just wanted to check on you… I need to get back to Cloud. You do look beautiful…" Yuffie laughed a bit, her now mauve eyes sparkling happily, "You look pretty good yourself there, tiger."

.:xXx:.

**3 hours later…**

Vincent stood next to a very nervous Cloud Strife as the Shera flew over the Eastern Continent, the clouds and land passing under their feet. A red carpet trailed from the door to the bridge to where they were standing, everywhere was decorated with roses and white ribbons, with two chairs set up on the bride's side, each with a bouquet of lilies resting on it. A harpist was strumming a lovely song, and the people there to witness the event were mulling around, while the Groomsmen were all standing with Cloud and Cid at the front of the glass portion of the bridge. Cid was standing there in a black tux, though his had a black and white vest and bowtie, and had a white book in his hands. Miraculously, he wasn't smoking either. The groom was still tugging at his neck, more nervous then anything, then next to Vincent were Barret, Reeve and Nanaki, the last obviously not in a suit, but his fur and mane were perfectly trimmed.

There were about fifty people there to see the wedding, including Rufus Shinra and he Turks, but the original ceremony was supposed to house three hundred, but the Shera had limited space. The time to start came; the music started the beginning of the Wedding March. The door to the bridge opened and the first person through it was Marlene in a white, puffy dress with tiny red roses all over it and a red ribbon in her hair. She carefully scattered petals along the deck to sweeten the way for the bride. Vincent half expected for Cid to mumble about the mess, but he held his tongue. No doubt they would hear about it after the ceremony. Denzel followed with the ring pillow, grinning widely as the flashes went off. Cloud smiled softly at the two children, though Barret laughed a bit, waving at his little girl. Elmyra stepped onto the bridge, holding a lovely red rose bouquet, and started to head for her place in the front. Elena and Shera, both also in the same dress, followed her, then Yuffie slipped through the portal, her curly hair now bouncing around her ears and a radiant smile on her face. She locked eyes with Vincent as she moved to take the place of the maid of honor. After that, the music for Tifa started, and she stepped through the door, a long veil over her face, her dress was off the shoulders and tight around the bodice, then went out to a large skirt, beaded roses decorated the bottom of the satin gown. Her hair was loose and curly, gathering around her shoulders, lips painted a soft red to match the huge red and white rose bouquet in her gloved hands. The most beautiful addition to the fighter was her smile… it sparkled and glowed with complete happiness. They all heard Cloud gasp, and Vincent's claw went to Cloud's arm to keep him in his place. It was obvious he wanted to go run to her right then.

Tifa made it to Cloud soon enough though, and he took her hand and turned to face the Captain, who grinned widely at them. "Dearly beloved, we're all gathered he'e today to see this man, an' this woman… git hitched. An' I'm sure, if yer like me, ya'll are thinkin' it's 'bout damn time!" Tifa looked to their "preacher" and glared, and he only chuckled a bit, "'cause we all know there is no couple more perfect for each other then these two. Cloud, ye saved th' world, ye saved us all… Lucky fer ya, Tifa came along ta save yer ass back. And Tifa… keep him in line, will ya?" Everyone chuckled softly and Cloud just laughed a bit with them, and Tifa seemed mad at first, then just let it go… she even chuckled a bit. "Please turn and face one a'nother and take hands," the couple did, the blond have his bride a smile and a squeeze on the hand as he whispered, "you look so beautiful." Cid smiled a bit, "Th' couple have written statements t' read t' eachother, 'fore the vows are taken."

Cloud took a breath and smiled at the lovely creature in front of him, "Tifa, I can't think of anyone I loved before you, I've always been yours, and I just never thought you would see me. I saved the world and still wasn't sure… and I did it again and was still afraid. After too much time had gone by and I realized you weren't happy… I knew I have to do something… anything, to help you. I love you… you are my world, and I thank you for that."

Tifa grinned, tears standing in her mahogany eyes as she looked back to Cloud. "You have no idea how much it meant to me, when you pulled me close, late that night, and kissed the tears off my cheeks. I thought I was alone, for all the times I tried to make you realize you had loved ones and I never took the hint. Thank you, for loving me…"

Cid nodded and looked to the swordsman, "Now, Cloud Strife, as ya stand in front o' these people, the Lifestream an' the whole planet, do ya take Tifa Lockhart t' be yer wife, t' have an' t' hold, fer sickness an' health, 'til death parts ya?" Cloud didn't take his eyes of his fiancée, and nodded, "I do." Cid smiled again and looked to Tifa, "An' you Tifa Lockhart, as ya stand in front o' all yer friends, past an' present, do ya take Cloud Strife t' be yer husband, t' have an' t' hold, fer sickness an' health, 'til death parts ya?" A tear of happiness slipped down her cheek as she looked back at her lover, "I do."

Two pairs of slightly glowing eyes met as they retrieved the rings from Denzel, love dancing in both Yuffie and Vincent's eyes, the residual romance affecting them as well. "The rings," Cid called and the two stood, giving the rings to the bride and groom. "Cloud, please place th' ring o' her finger an' repeat after me," the swordsman did so then looked to Cid, "with this ring, I thee wed."

Cloud smiled soft and slipped the mithril and diamond ring on Tifa's finger and held her hand in his, "With this ring, I thee wed." Cid looked to Tifa as she took the man's ring from Yuffie and placed it on the tip of his finger. "An' ya Tifa…" The fighter nodded and looked up to her groom, "With this ring, I thee wed." The ring slipped onto his finger and Yuffie clapped, tears brimming her eyes. A concerned Vincent caught her glance, and she only smiled at him and shook her head a bit, mouthing 'I love you' to him. He motioned it back then the air was split with a "Yeehaw! Well all right! It's my great pleasure t' introduce t' ya'll fer th' first time, Cloud and Tifa Strife! Well go ahead boy, kiss th' bride!" Cloud smiled happily to Tifa and pulled the veil back, gently taking her face in his hand and pressed his lips to hers in a loving, soft kiss.

The music started and Denzel and Marlene moved to hold hands, going back down the aisle, followed by Shera being escorted by Red, Elena hooked her arm in Reeve's with a happy smile, Elmyra and Barret took each other's hands, then Vincent came to Yuffie, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm. He leaned down and whispered, "next time we walk down the aisle together, they will have just announced Mr. And Mrs. Valentine." The mauve-eyed girl blinked and looked up at him, "are you asking me to marry you?" He gave her a small smile and led her into the main room for the reception. "Will you marry me?" he whispered as the newly married couple came in and the party started. A loud squeal broke the congratulations as everyone turned to see Yuffie knock Vincent on his back, screaming "Oh god Yes!" the whole time. For once, Vincent just didn't care, and he only leaned up to catch her lips with his, and in the background he heard happy feminine laughter…

Terrible things had happened in all their pasts, but finally they were starting to live again.

…And that was something to be joyous about.


	26. Two Days Later: LEMON!

**OK! Here is the next chapter, this one didn't take as long, and since everyone that made a comment about it said they wanted Yuffentine lemon, well here it is! WARNING: There is graphic sexual contact between Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine between the lines... if you don't wish to read it, don't read between the lines. It is not my fault if you do not heed this warning, and you didn't want to read the lemon. Do not flame me because of this, I take measures to make my story readable by everyone... Yuf and Vince belong to Square Enix... Now the next chapter will be the last one, but it's the one I've been really looking forward to writing... it should be interesting!**

* * *

**2 days later…**

Yuffie finished wiping the bar down and sighed, looking around at the tables to make sure that everything was cleaned up. She and Vincent had volunteered to watch Seventh Heaven while Cloud and Tifa went on their honeymoon to Costa Del Sol. The newly engaged couple had nearly passed out asleep the night before, to try and be up early to help the newly married couple out the door and to the Shera. After that, they had to get the bar ready to open and run, Yuffie getting the drinks and tending the register, while Vincent was the brooding, vampiric bouncer. She laughed at how many men had made the mistake to hit on her, and then found three seconds later to be on their butts outside.

The ninja turned bartender stretched her arms over her head, "So Vince, ready to go to bed?" The ebony haired gunman looked up from putting the chairs on the tables to give a small smile. He had taken his cloak off, and rolled his sleeves up, seemingly happy. He stood and nodded, walking over to the bar, and leaning against it. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Yuffie chuckled and leaned forward, looking right at him… "Where ever you are. You promised like four days ago you'd make me yours…"

The gunman blushed a bit and looked down, before letting a small smile pull at his mouth and he looked back up at her. He reached up and let his fingers gently brush against her cheek, before bringing her face closer and softly kissing her. The shinobi matched his movements, wanting more… needing more, though she broke the gentle kiss and walked over to the end of the bar, turning out the lights. Not three heartbeats later, Vincent was there again, pulling her small form against his, moving his hands hungrily over her body before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. The haunting kiss that ensued during their dangerous trip upstairs was enough to enflame Yuffie's passions, and she already had Vincent's shirt and holster off by the time they made it to the spare bedroom. The gunman battled the tiny ninja for supremacy, their tongues pushing and caressing each other's as if this was the last kiss they'd ever get to share…

The gunslinger didn't really mean to feel that way, but his heart was so full he couldn't help it. The small, dark piece that remained reminded him that he could loose her tomorrow, and he could go from having everything in the world, to nothing at all. The sadness in that thought, backed by all he had felt when he watched her fall under those bullets, caused him to pour himself into every caress, every word… every kiss.

It was as if his very life depended on it.

And Yuffie responded as if she was drowning and he was the only person who could save her. Every nip and moan that came from his mouth was like ambrosia, the very fruit she wanted to live on for the rest of her life… her eternal life… with him. She reached up as he laid her oh so gently to the bed and her hand slid down his gauntlet. She'd seen him without it, but he always kept his mangled arm hidden from her, Yuffie knew he was ashamed of it. She tugged the metal off of him and sat it away, then Vincent broke the kiss and stared down at her, his lips parted and breath ragged, the blood from their feverous embrace causing his face to turn a soft red. "What…" the gunman started but the woman just shook her head, and pressed a finger to his generous pout… "Touch me… everywhere… with both your hands."

Vincent didn't move, afraid that if he did touch her, he would corrupt her with the taint from the misshaped appendage, but when she brought her own hand to his wrist and guided his left hand to her cheek, she merely held it to her flawless skin and smiled. "You don't ever have to hide from the Vincent Valentine… not now, not ever." He just gazed down at her for a few more moments before letting both his hands slip into her silky hair and he started the soul stealing kisses again.

Their hands and lips started roaming all over their bodies, and Vincent was eager to get his beloved out of the binding clothes that held her. The ninja never would have realized he was so proficient with female garments, and the gunslinger just gave her a smirk, "I was a Turk… though not nearly as bad as Reno." The woman giggled and scrunched her nose, "eww… he's like a walking petrie dish, he really is." He started laughing a bit, the sound absolute heaven to Yuffie's ears. "I love you Vincent…"

He sobered and looked down at her, taking his kisses to her neck and shoulders, lightly nipping at her to raise the level of excitement. "I love you too… Yuffie…" he whispered against her fragrant skin, but he couldn't help himself, the nude ninja was just too big of a temptation to him.

* * *

He moved to sit up, looking down at the lovely woman under him, simply amazed by how she looked, her tight belly, small, but pert breasts… clear down to the black tuff of hair between her legs… he let his hand slid to her thighs, moving them to part further, and he came to lay on his stomach, his face close to her core… Yuffie blinked and sat up a bit… "What are you-" She was cut off as his warm tongue snaked between the delicate folds of skin, before he parted them and started to massage her nub. The ninja let out a whimper, squeezing her eyes shut, and balling her fists… the sensations were so intense all rational thought flew from her mind. The only things that remained were Vincent and his marvelous tongue.

The gunslinger also lost himself, she was so warm and tasted so sweet… he didn't want to cease his activities. He continued to lick and suck on her pleasure spot, slipping a long, slender digit into her entrance, only to have her move against him, letting out a rather primal moan. He took the cry, as she liked the intrusion, so he slipped another finger in, and then slowly started to move them in and out.

The ninja's head felt like it was going to explode; the feelings that were running through her were almost too much to take. She felt her release building, and Vincent just sped up his attentions. He knew she was going to peak, and when she did, he felt her hot fluid run over his hand. His own desire throbbed painfully in his pants, and he undid the button, pushing the leather garment off quickly, and then climbed over the helpless shinobi, who had the cutest look on her face… He leaned down and started to kiss her neck again, moving to her entrance, yet he didn't press in. "Are you ready?" He whispered, his voice low and sultry, the hoarseness gone in the soft statement. She shivered under him as she felt his member so close to her, "Yes," she nodded and to show her sincerity, she reached down between them and gently grabbed his length, stroking it and bringing the tip inside her. Vincent shuddered himself, letting out a rather fierce groan, not having been touched like that in far too long. Though, he wasn't about to loose himself completely, it was Yuffie's first time, and she trusted him to be gentle. He wrapped his arms around her, and started to press in, the ninja moved her hand and put her own arms around his neck, and she tried to relax the best she could. He wasn't small, and she could feel her muscles start to clamp around him as he slid inside. She let out a small cry, and the gunman hit resistance, knowing he'd made it to her barrier. "Just a bit further," he mumbled to the skin of her neck, "this will hurt the worst, but after that, it will get better…" He hated hurting her, and he knew no matter what he did, it was going to be uncomfortable, but he just hoped through some affection she'd be able to relax and enjoy the rest.

Yuffie dug her nails into his shoulders when he finally thrust forward, a cry of surprise and pain escaped her lips, but he was all the way inside her, and after a few moments of waiting, and letting her adjust, he started to move slowly. She stopped focusing on the pain, and started to concentrate on the pleasure she was feeling from having the soft skin of his organ sliding in and out of her. After a few moments, she started to move with him, wanting to feel more of the friction, and needing it harder. She could still feel pain and tightness, but it was rapidly being taken over by pleasure, and she found herself moaning and gasping under him, moving her legs around his waist so more of him would fit inside. A new wave of sweet agony passed through her body at that, but she didn't stop… she had to have him, all of him, so he would have her so completely that there would be no question as to how much they belonged together.

Vincent could hardly form a coherent thought as he continued to move within her, she was so hot and tight, he had to fight himself the whole time to keep from releasing right then… he was starting to get close, and by the reactions of Yuffie's body, he was pretty sure that she was getting close as well. "I… should pull out of you…" He managed to pant, not wanting to, but he didn't know if she wanted to get pregnant right away, if at all, and he didn't want anything coming between them. "I'm going to come…"

The ninja shook her head, tightening her legs around his waist, his warm breath against her skin just made her want this more. "No… come inside… I want you to…" He moved a bit, extending his arms straight so they were on either side of her head, and he pounded into her with more fervor, his own face looked blissful, completely taken in ecstasy. That wasn't enough though; he needed that spiritual connection as well. "Yuffie," he panted, slipping his crimson eyes open and looked down at her… she too look completely taken, her lips were parted, her eyes squeezed shut… Vincent smirked a bit, "open your eyes."

The ninja complied; her stormy, glowing orbs slipped open, fixed on his… "What?" She whispered, not sure what he wanted, but she did hope she was pleasing him properly. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, not taking his gaze off hers. "Look at me, I want to see the release in your eyes…" Something about that statement set a trigger off in the young woman's body and she felt the warmth start to spread through her… all her muscles locked, but she didn't close her eyes, making the orgasism all the more potent, and she cried his name out. The gunslinger was so lost in the look on her face, and the bliss and love in her eyes, that when her muscles tightened even more around him, he felt his own release take him, and he thrust in as far and hard as he could, spilling his essence inside her. Vincent continued for a few more moments, empting thirty years of pent up sexual angst into her womb, and only when he was done, did he drop to his elbows, nestling his head between her breasts to catch his breath. Yuffie moved her fingers into his hair and smiled, leaving her legs where they were, not wanting him to pull out of her yet. She liked the feeling of them coupled together, even if she was starting to ache… Vincent was much more important then her small discomfort.

* * *

After a few moments, he raised his head and looked up at her, a tiny smile on his lips… "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy… in fact I've never felt better!"

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Sure, but only for a minute, then everything just went up from there." She kissed him softly as she finally released him and he slid back out of her, moving to lie next to her. She snuggled up against him, fatigue starting to take over. "Vince?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes Yuffie?" He whispered back to her, his own voice drowsy.

"I love you, and if we get pregnant, I'm naming it Yuki… whether it's a boy or a girl." He smirked a bit, doubting he'd be that potent after all that time, but he just nodded, "I love you too." He gently kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets around them.

The new lovers fell asleep quickly, their dreams full of opportunities rather then missed chances…

Yet another affirmation of two lives that were so nearly snuffed out…


	27. Epilogue

OMG my baby is done! Well at least until I write the Sequel LOL… All the stuff is the same, and if you like the teaser for the next one, R&R and let me know, or I won't bother writing it LOL! Copyright Squeenix, except the made up characters of Yuki, Lazarus, Cole and Diana… and if you are wondering who they are, then read on! Thank you all for the support of this story, I wouldn't have been able to finish it without all your wonderful comments!

* * *

**495 years later…**

Nanaki ran down the trench, approaching Edge, and fervently hoped that his friends and last surviving comrades were in place. He was counting down in his head, his son and daughter running behind him, probably doing the same thing. The detonation device was very volatile, but they had no other choice… they had to get into Midgar, Edge most importantly, since the last materia on the planet was in the ruins. The regime that had taken the world over had destroyed all the arcane knowledge, sending it into space. The only place there was still magic was in the safe, hidden in the old Seventh Heaven bar. They hadn't been able to get there to retrieve the safe before GeoCorp had sanctioned it off as an archeology preserve, placing the force field over it.

The fire cats made it to the cliff, jumping up the wall and hurrying to the edge. Red roared, hoping that his friends could hear him. A flock of birds took off at the sound, the count down still going on… that marker meant that they had thirty seconds until the generator blew, and they had only thirty minutes to get in and out before the cyborgs showed up to either fix the generator, or kill them all…

"Hurry Vincent, Yuffie… you're our last hope… I'm even getting to old for this…" Maki came over to her father and bumped him affectionately with her head, "if anyone can do this, it's Aunt Yuffie and Uncle Vincent…" Desa nodded, "she's right Father… they will succeed and come out with Knights of the Round." The protector of what was left of Cosmo Canyon nodded, letting out a sigh. "We've done all we can, we need to get out of here before they find us…" He started off at a run, knowing they had to meet back up in Neo-Midgar.

.:xXx:.

Yuffie Valentine, immortal ninja and wiseass, picked up a rock and tossed it at the force field, watching it get vaporized. She didn't know how many rocks had met the same fate, but she was just glad she hadn't… GeoCorp knew that the forbidden technology in Midgar had to be kept from everyone, though it didn't stop the organization from harvesting the information. She still couldn't believe that it had come out of the WRO. That group, started by their friend Reeve, had done nothing but protect the planet, this new entity was basically an Empire, and was enslaving everyone on the planet. She tossed another one, and then felt the ground quiver at Nanaki's explosion; the rock sailed right through to the other side. "Thank Leviathian!" She called, punching into the air. The petite woman didn't look a day over 25, her body was clad in a black leather cat suit, her black heels were high and deadly when she kicked, her hair was long and pulled into a braid, tied off with a red ribbon. The long red jacket she wore was just so she would match her husband, and her shuriken _Valentine _was strapped to her back, along with some kunai on her left thigh. "Come on Vince! We don't have forever!"

Vincent Valentine came out of the shadows from his watch, hopping down from the tree and croaching next to his wife. The gunman had seen too many people die in his life to not be vigilant even now. He blood red trench coat dusted the floor as he stood, his own black boots matched his black leather pants, his black cotton peasant shirt unlaced and showed his collar bone and a bit of his chest. Cerberus was strapped to his leg, and _Shattered _to his back. His hair was as long at Yuffie's, and pulled back into a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck with what had been his bandana once upon a time. He no longer had the claw, after almost five hundred years being free of Chaos, the purple flesh had healed it's self, so now he only wore black gloves. "How far are we from the bar?" His voice was still soft and scratchy, but his wife didn't seem to mind too much. The shinobi pulled a small device from her pocket, placing it on her palm to so the map of Edge was projected into the air, and how to get to Seventh Heaven was highlighted. He looked at it, refreshing his memory and nodded, pulling his rifle off his back.

The ninja pulled her weapon off her back as well, "we don't have any idea what could be in this jungle…" The streets and buildings were completely over grown with vegetation, and they started out slowly, trying to get a feeling for the area, but it was eerie… it was like there wasn't anything alive except the plants. Everything so quiet it was unnerving, and Yuffie moved a bit closer to Vincent. He reached down with his hand and squeezed her, running his thumb over the wedding ring he'd bought for her all though years ago. "It's not far," he whispered to her, turning a corner and going down the street. The woman kept her eyes peeled for cyborg SOLDIERS, and she felt him stop, so she directed her gaze to what he was doing. The breath caught in her chest when she realized she was standing in front of the bar, and she pursed her lips, trying not to think of how all their friends, except Nanaki, were gone. "Come on, I still remember the combination to the safe that was in place before the Strife descendents were forced to abandon it…" Yuffie only managed a small whisper and she stepped through the broken portal, seeing the tables and chairs still stacked neatly, the bar was covered with dirt, but even the pictures still hung on the wall, though there were hundreds now, rather then just a few… the family hadn't even been allowed to take them.

The ninja sniffed, trying not to start crying, "This is so wrong Vincent… look…" She pointed to the encased Tsurugi that was on display behind the bar… "Cloud would not have wanted this left behind…" Vincent let his eyes linger over the weapon and nodded, stepping over and pulling Cerberus out to use the butt end to break the glass. He pulled the intricate sword from the stand and slipped it onto his back with his rifle. "We can give it to Cole when we get back to Neo Midgar…" She nodded and gingerly started toward the stairs when something caught her eye. The shinobi blinked and looked up, a grin splitting her face. Instead of going upstairs, she got on a table and leapt into the rafters, pulling herself up and reaching out… It was the Cerberus Relief that she'd put up all those years ago. "We should take it…"

The gunslinger shook his head… "Leave it… it connects us here… I don't need it, but it will serve as a reminder that they are still with us…" Yuffie nodded and brushed the tears forming in her eyes, and looking down from her vantage point, she could almost see Tifa standing behind the bar and cleaning glasses, with Cloud leaning over and watching her, little kids running round and playing… Her own children were still alive, they'd inherited their immortality, which made life a little easier, but sitting there, remembering Barret yelling, and Cid smoking… and how the bar had looked during Cloud and Tifa's funerals, and how their children had looked to them with accusing eyes because Uncle Vincent and Aunt Yuffie never aged… It had hurt. Tears started to slip down her cheek and her husband moved under her, reaching up and gently tapping her foot. The ninja was startled and fell back, and Vincent was there to catch her. "Come on," he whispered, his own voice thick with sadness, "Yuki and Lazarus will be mourning us if we don't get the Knights and get out…"

The gunman sat her down and she nodded, pushing the ghosts out of her head and focusing on the safe. They hurried up the stairs, careful not to fall through, and got to Cloud's old office… It had been changed over the hundreds of years since his death, but it still had the large combination safe in the corner. She went over and pulled her bag over her head, quickly opening the safe to reveal the treasures within. She grabbed out a case and opened it, looking at the most powerful materia AVALANCHE had harvested, and she started to pulled them into the bag, that was specially lined with lead in the center, so they could smuggle the stuff, but it seemed that it was nothing but a purse. She also grabbed the mystiles, and a handful of ribbons, along with the minerva bands, imperial guards and one crystal bangle. She grabbed a few rings and accessories, stuffing the inside pocket full, before closing the safe. "Let's go…"

.:xXx:.

The Valentines were in the Shera and nearly to Neo Midgar by the time cyborgs swarmed the place, the unfortunate people that had become the drone soldiers for GeoCorp, completely stripped of what once was a person… now they were just killing machines. Yuffie leaned on the bulkhead of the airship and glanced up at the descendent of Cid and Shera, her crazy hair sticking up everywhere. "Diana, how long until we make it back."

"Hm, I'd reckon 'bout thirty minutes… still sick?"

"Yeah, I'll be in my room…" She started out and down the hall, still feeling badly about the trip to the bar, even though it was a success. She ran a hand down the smooth metal; still amazed the Shera was in such perfect condition. Though it had been an old piece of technology to begin with. She walked into the small room to find Vincent sitting on the cot, staring at Tsurugi, which was propped in the corner. The Lady of Wutai walked over and sat next to her Lord, even if they hadn't been the acting monarchy in awhile, she still thought of them that way… "Gil for your thoughts…"

He sighed a bit and turned his head to kiss her forehead… "Do you ever wish you could die?"

Yuffie shrugged a bit and looked up at him, "not as long as I have you. Sure I miss the people we've lost, but we have each other, and our children, what more could we ask for." Vincent smiled softly and pulled her close, laying down and gently moving her to lie on his chest. "We'll be there soon…"

"I know, then the war will begin…"

"We may not survive this…"

Yuffie nodded and kissed him deeply, "I know," she whispered after she pulled back a bit, "but we'll be together… that's all that matters."

**FIN **

**To be continued in Shattered World! The Sequel to Shattered, continuing the epilogue!**


End file.
